Pequeño ángel mio
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Ese sueño fue de lo más extraño, verme sentada junto a una ventana con un hermoso bebe en brazos y lo más extraño era que lo tenia con frecuencia, pero él estaba en lo correcto, si lo tendríamos, pero en un tiempo un tanto más lejano. Lejos estaban de pensar que ese 'tiempo lejano' estaba más que cerca.
1. Recuerdos

**Bueno esta historia la cual veo quedara algo larga se me ocurrió cuando veía Eyeshield 21 (anime) y solo tengo algo que decir, Youichi eres una terriblemente sexy mala influencia xD.**

**Bueno aquí dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos a mediados del mes de Junio, hacia un clima agradable en América, hacia casi dos años que vivíamos aquí, todo gracias a que un escuadrón de Hawkeyes* reclutador estaba presente el aquel Rice Bowl que habíamos ganado en contra de los Takekura Construction Babels con una diferencia agónica de 3 puntos, dejando en claro que la universidad de Kyoudai era el campeón de campeones, fueron esos reclutadores quienes fijaron su mirada en aquel mariscal de campo que reía efusivamente mientras disparaba salvas hacia el cielo, fue tanta su impresión por cada uno de sus pases y estrategias fue reclutado para ser parte de las filas de San Antonio Armadillos y así fue como su máximo logro, la NFL, se vio cumplido.

Sin embargo fue duro formar parte del equipo principal, entreno día y noche para lograr fortalecer su cuerpo llevándolo incluso hasta el limite, sabia que debía detenerlo y razonar con él diciéndole que el entrenamiento estaba bien y no debía sobre esforzarse más pero sabría que de todas maneras no funcionaria. Fue cuando en el entrenamiento mostró algo que nadie, incluso yo, había visto. Era una jugada sin margen de error tan única como difícil que solo él podía realizar junto con otro compañero. Cabe de más decir que ganaron el Súper Bowl aquel año. Sin embargo el partido no fue fácil, faltaban 8 yardas para anotar el marcador estaba a favor 45-31 cuando uno de los hombres de línea cayo aparatosamente sobre él fracturando su mando derecha y dejando una luxación en su pierna izquierda.

Su recuperación fue rápida y fiel a su costumbre no dejo de ir a los entrenamientos, como admiro ese hombre, entrenaba bajo la mirada de los asistentes médicos del equipo, y claro bajo mi mirada, era su novia y debía apoyarlo, siempre lo haría.

Fue una gran noticia a nivel internacional cuando firmo un contrato por cinco años con los Acereros de Pittsburgh, a sus 22 años ya era el quarterback más temido por los equipos americanos, ahora ya nadie lo subestimaba. Se enfilaron como el equipo favorito para ganar el Súper Bowl tenían una línea de defensa y ataque formidables y ahora se podría decir que su único rival era el equipo de los Broncos de Denver ya que Sena formaba parte del equipo llamado "Dream Team"

Avanzo rápido al equipo titular, muchos pensaran que fue gracias a aquella famosa libreta suya, aunque de sobra sabia que no era así, su entrenador compartía el mismo deseo, él había entendió a la perfección ese lema de Youichi, '_'Ganar lo es todo, el segundo lugar no existe ya que es un nombre dado a quien pierde el primero''_ Y por más que me costara aceptar sus palabras, así era, poco a poco el equipo se gravo ese lema a fondo, dejando en claro que nada es imposible para Hiruma Youichi ni para el equipo al que dirige. Ese año fue entera gloria.

Habían pasado ya dos años y dentro de un mes se cumplirían tres de vivir en aquel país, pero había algo que me tenia aun más feliz que todo lo anterior y era que dentro de dos semanas regresaríamos a Japón y justamente en dos semanas cumpliríamos nuestro primer aniversario de bodas. Más perfecto no se podía, el Festival de Futbol Americano Mundial del cual Japón era el anfitrión y se llevaría acabo dentro de dos semanas exactamente, poder celebrar nuestro primer aniversario en casa es algo muy significativo, al menos para mi.

Viajamos juntos con el equipo americano y por supuesto con Sena, ambos fueron convocados en la lista realizada por los directivos representativos de Japón.

Estaba tan encismada recordando la vez que el me pidió matrimonio que no note la voz de Sena que me llamaba constantemente.

—Mamori—onechan—su voz grave pero aun así familiar me hizo sentir una intensa añoranza, lo había extrañado después de tanto tiempo sin verlo mil recuerdos asaltaron mi mente mezclándose entre si.

—Dime Sena-kun—le dirigí una sonrisa como en los buenos tiempos.

—Estoy nervioso, nuestros oponentes son muy fuertes pero aun así mi deseo de ganarles es mayor a mi temor, ¿Crees que cuando arribemos a Japón podríamos ir a Deimon?—sin duda ese era Sena, había madurado, claro que cuando hablaba para preguntar algo el nerviosismo lo asaltaba _¿porque lo sabia?_ Mezclar Deimon con los rivales era un motivo, aun así seguía siendo un chico, es decir, un adulto maduro.

—Claro que si, a decir verdad yo también quisiera ir.

— ¿Ir a donde maldito ángel?

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, había dormido apenas unas horas —ya que durante casi la mitad del vuelo se la paso haciendo mil y un cosas en su laptop— en algún momento se recargo en mi hombro. Su voz estaba adormilada, por supuesto, al ir sentados en las ultimas filas de aquel avión no había quien nos viera excepto por Sena que estaba sentado en la fila de lado izquierdo

—Ir a Deimon—conteste bajito mirando a Sena que se acomodaba en el amplio asiento al parecer el sueño lo vencía también, mire el reloj que en mi muñeca izquierda marcaba las 11:05 pm. —era eso vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Qué maldita hora es? Esto de viajar en avión es jodidamente cansado—se estiro mientras le decía la hora que era, suspiro pesado mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos—pues ahora duerme tu maldito ángel—se acerco a mi oreja y con un tono seductor me dijo—_es mi turno de vigilar tu sueño_.

Sabia que ese tono me hacia temblar, si por mi fuera lo haría ilegal pero _¡Como me gustaba que hiciera eso!_ Me acomode en sus brazos y deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello no tarde mucho en caer en un sueño profundo, su aroma a menta y pólvora se habían vuelto en algo parecido a una canción de cuna para mi, su aroma tan embriagador me sumergió en un dulce sueño.

…

Desperté a paso lento, Youichi tenía razón, viajar en avión es cansado. Mire a mi alrededor, Sena seguía dormido y el avión estaba a luz tenue casi a oscuras, comprendí que tal vez seguía siendo madrugada, note también que Youichi había utilizado mis piernas como escritorio para su laptop, escribía tan deprisa que pensé se trataba de un sonido del propio avión, no alcancé a distinguir nada en la pantalla ya que mis ojos aun no se adaptaban a la luz blanca del aparato, de reojo mire la hora 4:53 am. Confirmando lo que ya pensaba acerca de las luces

— ¿Te desperté maldito ángel? — alce la mirada mirándolo mientras él seguía escribiendo en el ordenador.

Respiré hondo para calmarme, no puedo pedirle que deje de maldecir, ignore un espasmo de dolor que se desato en mi espalda debido a la posición en que dormía.

—No, en realidad no.

Alargó la mano hacia el botón de apagado de la maquina y después la guardo en su maleta.

Ladeé levemente la cabeza de…Adivinó lo que perseguía y sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad.

— ¿Quieres saber que soñé? —pregunte con voz suave.

Me miro con indiferencia mientras me volvía a abrazar.

—Soñé que teníamos un bebe—susurré.

—No te creo maldito ángel—dijo con calma ignorando mi expresión.

—Es en serio—musité.

—Creo que debes volver a dormir, estas teniendo jodidas alucinaciones—fue inexpresiva su contestación.

—Acaso Hiruma Youichi le teme a ser padre—insinué.

—No es eso—mascullo.

—¿Entonces?.

—Bueno—murmuro acercandose peligrosamente a mis labios de nuevo—Me parece que ese escenario donde tu y yo tenemos un jodido enano esta muy lejos aun.

Contemple su rosto, al menos su sonrisa burlona habia aparecido de nuevo. Suspiré y le sonrei

—No sabemos—murmure por lo bajo mientras me apretaba a él.

—Hay algo que tengas que decirme jodido angel, ya basta de tanto rodeo.

—No hay nada, fue solo un sueño—le robe un beso y undi mi cara en su cuello sin dejar de sonreir. Verlo confundido y ansioso era sin dudas lo más agradable y delicioso_. Jugar a engañar al demonio_.

Sentí su mano jugar traviesa debajo de mi blusa, y justo después su boca mordiendo mi cuello.

—_¡Compórtate! _—susurré.

Lo senti reirse en mi cuello.

Volvi a acomodarme en su pecho y deje caer mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—Seria una cosa jodidamente interesante—murmuró dandome más besos en el cuello—ver que caracteristicas tendría el enano, si tuyas o mías—puntualizo.

Suspiré y sonrei.

Permanecimos en silencio conciente de que en un par de horas se encenderian las luces.

—Por cierto Youichi-kun—hable suave intentando mirarlo.

—Humm—solto con cansancio.

—La boda de Musashi-san sera terminando el torneo, justemente despues de _ese __día_—recalque ese dia, sabia que estaba siendo molesta desde hacia una semana con el tema pero no queria que lo olvidara.

—Maldito ángel, no tienes que recordarme, es algo que no dejaría de lado así de fácil—giro mi cara atrapandome en un sofocante beso suspire cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y hale de el. Pareció gustarle ya que su beso se volvio rudo, su lengua rozando con descaro la mia hizo que comenzara a marearme de pronto nos separamos en busca de aire para en cuestion de segundos volver a besarnos pero de una forma suave. Termino el beso mordiendo mis labios y volviendo a acomodarme en su cuello.

—Ahora duermete que mañana sera un jodido dia movido.

Mi estado mental estaba en colapso sumandose al cansancio _¿Cómo se atrevia a terminar el beso asi?_ Me acomode en su pecho y cerre los ojos, volviendo a sumergirme en un sueño apremiente donde nuevamente me veia con un bebe en brazos.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo.**

**Como dije arribita veo que la historia quedara algo larga podrían ser 10 o 20 capítulos, no lo se, según mi musa esta con 20 pero saben es algo bipolar así que aquí le dejo, espero les guste y estaré actualizando los lunes, a menos de que otra cosa pase.**

**Agradezco a The Fray mi musa en este capitulo**

**Hawkeyes* es un grupo que tiene cada preparatoria, universidad equipo deportivo y son llamados así ya que como reclutadores deben encontrar al mejor talento para tenerlo en sus filas deportivas. **

**En español significa ojos de halcón )**

**Les quiere**

**HawkTem**


	2. Festival

**Hola ya vengo con la actualización, de esta historia.**

—_Diálogos—_

—_Pensamientos—_

_Notas importantes_

**Les recuerdo que las notas estarán siempre al final.**

**¿Se lo había dicho, o se me pasó?**

**Bueno lo vuelvo a poner, la historia será narrada por Mamori completamente.**

**Sin más les dejo leer**

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Festival**

* * *

Estábamos ya en el hotel de concentración, apenas arribamos ellos fueron dirigidos a una de las salas para una rueda de prensa. Todo el equipo japonés ya estaba ahí esperándolos solo a ello. Justo cuando los vi reconocí muchas caras que me sonrieron justo como yo a ellos. No alcance a decir nada más porque todos fueron entrando a una de las habitaciones que estaba en la planta baja del lobby del hotel en cuanto entraron fueron colocados en una mesa amplia mesa donde estaban los jugadores, micrófonos y grabadoras listas y dio el comienzo de la rueda de de prensa.

Yo estaba ubicada hasta el final de la habitación, se suponía que no debía estar ahí pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a hacerme tal comentario por miedo a que mi _diabólico marido_ se molestara por no tenerme cerca, a _la vista_.

Las preguntas de los reporteros citados y programas televisivos deportivos e internacionales bombardearon con preguntas y situaciones al equipo que animadamente contesto cada una de ellas. Era claro que no se dieron detalles especiales de la alineación ya que su flamante capitán no dudaría en balearles el trasero si lo hacían, y aunque los reporteros insistieron en saber o al menos enterarse si Japón tendría un arma bajo la manga, basto una mirada de molestia total del demonio de Tokio para que dejaran el tema de lado.

La entrevista se alargo por hora y media, para terminar con un _Ya-Ha es claro que ganaremos_ por parte de él y las cientos de relucientes sonrisas del equipo. En cuanto este término se dio pasó a la entrevista del equipo norteamericano que se hospedaría en otro hotel pero habían aceptado con gusto la entrevista.

Note que estaba tan exhausto como para infiltrarse como en aquella ocasión para espiar que tomo en cuanto salió de la sala de prensa me busco con la mirada y una vez que yo me acerque a él me tomo de la cintura y se dirigió conmigo hacia la habitación en la cual habíamos sido registrados. Dejo las maletas tiradas y se dejo caer de lleno en la cama, dejo escapar pequeños ronquidos.

Ante su acción la única palabra que se veía clara en mi mente era _ternura_, sabia que el viaje en avión había sido un total infierno, ir sentados esa cantidad de horas no era descanso, tortura cansina era su correcta descripción.

Me acerque a él para sacarle la camisa y los zapatos, fue un poco difícil moverlo para dejarlo debajo de las sabanas, no se cuanto tarde pero lo logre. Antes de separarme de él acaricie su rostro con la palma de mi mano y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Levante entonces las maletas del piso y saque la ropa para después acomodarla en el closet de la habitación. Recordé que el director técnico del equipo me había dado un horario y en este se indicaba que al día siguiente entrenarían en la universidad de medicina de Tokio exactamente a las once de la mañana.

Cuando termine de acomodar las cosas revise el calendario de partidos en el mismo horario.

Vi que en este también se indicaban los horarios de comida de cada jugador y el número de habitación en la cual se hospedarían durante el Festival. Observe que además estaban anotadas las fechas de cada uno de los encuentros y la hora en la cual se darían a cabo.

Mire detenidamente el papel por unos minutos, el primer rival de Japón seria Australia en exactamente dos días… estaríamos ahí nuevamente, en el gran domo de Tokio.

Había solamente diez equipos invitados. En el Grupo A estaba Japón, Alemania, Chile, Australia y Suiza; mientras que en el Grupo B estaba Argentina, E.U.A, Brasil, México y España.

Calcule entonces mentalmente las horas de sueño de ambos y la hora en la cual tenía que despertar para prepararle un poco de café, sabia que no podía desayunar con él ya que el Festival era de carácter oficial y los jugadores debían comer absolutamente lo mismo y a la misma hora.

Teniendo entonces el conocimiento de todos los equipos sabia a la perfección que sus mayores rivales serian América y Alemania, pero no por eso dejaba fuera a los representativos de México, Suiza, Chile y Argentina que en los últimos cinco años habían estado aumentando su fuerza y en sus bases de jugadores habían algunos que conocía muy bien ya que estos pertenecían a la NFL.

Guarde el papel en una de mis carpetas y fui directamente a darme una ducha, estaba más que exhausta. Deje que el agua relajara mis músculos agarrotados, estaba tan cálida que me costo cerrar la llave para parar el fluido. con pesar logre salir de la refrescante y reparadora ducha me puse mi vieja pijama blanca y me metí en la cama abrazándome a él quien en un acto reflejo también me abrazo.

El clima había cambiado un poco al habitual, afuera había una tormenta eléctrica algo raro en esa época del año en la cual la temperatura estaba en los 25º como de costumbre.

Pensé que tal vez se debía a un ligero cambio, regularmente solía haber varios en junio.

Suspire y deje de pensar me dedique entonces a observar a mi marido, se veía tan adorable cuando dormía, cabello revuelto y salvaje, boca entreabierta soltando ligeros ronquidos y su piel bronceada tan suave adherida a mi piel. Sonreí para mis adentros y le acaricie el cabello despeinándolo aun más. Cerré los ojos y en poco tiempo me sumí en un profundo sueño.

…

Desperté gracias al ruido de la habitación de a lado, la música de rock sonaba demasiado alta, estrepitosa. Me gire con cuidado al notar que él seguía dormido y mire la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana en punto, la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue un _¿Quién demonios pone música a tan temprana hora?_ Para después preguntarme _¿Youichi también lo hacia, no?_ En fin, el molestarse no haría que volviera a dormir, me acomode en la cama de nuevo y acaricie su cabello con delicadeza, intentando despertarlo.

El contacto funciono ya que él comenzó a abrir los ojos con suma pereza.

—Buenos días—salude en un susurro.

— ¿Ehh?...si—se levanto y estiro su musculoso y delgado cuerpo. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a verlo sin camisa pero no era así, me sonrojaba como colegiala al mirarlo cada mañana. Me sentía tonta pero era algo que no podía arreglar en mí.

—Servirán el desayuno a las nueve y media, aun falta una hora y fracción para eso—un bostezo traicionero salió de mí haciendo con mi cara un mohín divertido.

—Maldita sea que ruido es ese, de seguro es el jodido ojos rojos con su estúpida guitarra—se movió rápido en la cama y se acomodo sobre mi.

_Que raro es notar la diferencia de cuerpos cuando se esta así de cerca._

— ¿Akaba? Cierto como no lo pensé antes—respire su aroma a pólvora y menta perdiéndome un poco.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas y sus labios en mi cuello dejando suaves y húmedos besos, me estremecí ante el contacto.

— ¿Solo una jodida hora? —subió su mano a la altura de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer aun más.

Suspire.

—Si—mi voz entrecortada gracias a sus estúpidas y sensuales caricias me estaba traicionando fiel a su costumbre.

—Kekekeke, aprovechémosla—

Titirite al sentir sus manos descaradas arrancarme los pantalones cortos y mi ropa interior de un tirón. Mi mente se nublo y mi cuerpo se entrego sin protesta. Me deje llevar por él _solo esta vez._

…

Cuando terminamos solo una palabra recorría mi mente _venganza_. Me tomo por sorpresa y aunque había sido alucinante no era justo que él me dominara así. En fin, ya llegaría la hora para planear algo que lo dejara petrificado.

_Mamori eres una pervertida _

Me regaño una voz en mi cabeza. Lo sabia y esa parte de mi se avergonzaba hasta la médula por mi atrevido comportamiento y pensamiento, pero otra una más profunda me felicitaba por no ser tan tímida y sumisa con él a l_a hora de la hora. _Se sabe que las mujeres serias tenemos nuestro lado salvaje y con él lo había comprobado, sabia que le encantaba verme así, pero era solo en _nuestra intimidad_.

Me tomo del brazo sacándome de mis cavilaciones y me llevo hasta el baño, la ducha fue tranquila y para ventaja estaríamos a tiempo para bajar al salón donde todos desayunarían.

Faltaban solamente diez minutos para las nueve y treinta de la mañana. Cuando salí de la ducha me cambie de prisa mientras él hacia lo mismo. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas descubiertas color blanco que hacían juego con mi blusa estilo polo del mismo color. Peine mi cabello en una coleta, hacia tiempo había dejado crecer un poco mi cabello.

La música que me había despertado hacia un tempo se paro en seco y solo escuchaba los gritos de Agon gritando algo parecido a _''Basura del rock porque demonios enciendes esa mierda tan temprano''_ solté una risita y me puse cerca de la puerta, él se abrochaba las zapatillas deportivas de color negro que hacían juego con los pants y camisa negra en ''V'' que se había puesto. Peino su cabello y me alcanzo.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando me planto un beso suave en los labios, lo mire descolocada mientras me regalaba una sonrisa de medio lado. Su loción me embriago.

—Vamos maldito ángel, me muero de la jodida hambre— abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la ya mencionada sala en la cual ya estaban todos, entramos y él se sentó con el resto del equipo mientras que el entrenador y el medico seleccionad para el me hacían una señal para sentarme conto con ellos. Llegue con ellos quienes me saludaron cordialmente, eran unos hombres de aproximadamente 45 o 48 años, jóvenes pero en sus rostros se notaban algunas arrugas. Los salude con una sonrisa cuando me senté. El director llamo al orden y después de agradecer por los alimentos comenzamos a desayunar.

Paso aproximadamente una hora para que fuéramos enviados a la parte trasera del hotel, al llegar un autobús nos esperaba, Youichi se adelanto y entro al autobús y se sentó a mi lado, comenzamos a hablar sobre los rivales y sobretodo el tema principal, Norteamérica.

No tardamos mucho en el camino para llegar a la universidad de medicina en Tokio, después de pasar a los vestidores y colocarse sus respectivas protecciones y uniformes el entrenamiento comenzó y como era de esperarse Youichi tomo el control completo de la práctica _¿Dónde escondía tantas armas?_ Eso ni siquiera yo lo sabia, justo como ahora no sabia como había sacado su su preciosa AK-47 que cargaba en su mano derecha.

El Director no tardo en hacerme una pequeña platica, discutimos muchas cosas mientras mirábamos el entrenamiento, la mayoría corría sin parar en la cancha, cientos de alumnos universitarios se reunieron en los alrededores de la cancha, muchos tomando fotografías y otros apoyando animadamente al equipo.

Sonrei cuando vi al grandulon de Kurita agradecer a los chicos que apoyaban casi rompiendo en llanto.

—Maldito gordito ya déjate de tantas mariconerias y ponte a entrenar—Youichi había sido siempre un demonio con todos, pero Kurita lo sacaba de quicio.

Vio como una lluvia de salvas le caía sin paredón al pobre y carismático chico que no paraba de gritar, lo conocía y sabía que el grandulón era un gran chico noble y cariñoso pero muy sentimental, así que no tarde en reprimirle mediante unas señas con la mano que lo dejara en paz.

Sentí que me fulminaba con la mirada, pero eso no me importo, hice una mueca de disgusto y detuvo la lluvia de balas.

—_Esto me lo cobrare maldito ángel_—fue lo que me dijo con signos.

Ahora fui yo quien lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que se echaba a reír.

Pasaron unas horas más y termino el entrenamiento, fue entonces que tome un poco el control y los guié hacia la sala audiovisual más grande del campus, ahí estuvimos estudiando unos vídeos que había editado de todos los equipos. Todos prestaban completa atención y mire de reojo al entrenador que nos miraba preguntándose si realmente era necesaria su presencia.

Terminamos y fuimos trasladados al hotel nuevamente. Al llegar fuimos directo a la habitación, y al entrar me encerré en el baño, realmente necesitaba una ducha y una muy fría…

Estaba más que furiosa

* * *

—**FlashBack—**

—Nos sentaremos atrás—me susurro antes de entrar al autobús.

Habíamos sido los primeros en llegar ya que los demás coqueteaban con las chicas universitarias que aun estaban en el campus. Basto con un solo par de disparos para que todo mundo estuviera dentro.

Tal y como había dicho no sentamos hasta atrás y cuando el autobús dio marcha me acurruque en él. Estaba cansada y sabía que con él ocurría lo mismo, aunque no lo aparentara.

_Tonto ególatra._

Cerré los ojos y lo sentí rodearme la cintura con su fuerte brazo. Pero lo que sentí después fue demasiado…

—**Fin del FlashBack**—

* * *

_Tonto imbécil estúpido_

Me repetía tantas veces en la mente que me canse, salí de la ducha y me cambie con pesadez, como se le ocurría hacer _eso_ en el autobús, había sido un milagro que nadie nos escuchara, pero mi labio ardía. Salí del baño y él entro con su estúpida sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Me tire en la cama y trate de dormir.

Minutos después sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me giraba para qué lo viera de frente, estaba furiosa por lo sucedido en el autobús.

Solté un bufido.

—Sigues molesta maldito ángel—su voz era burlona. No lo mire

—Por supuesto, que tal si alguien nos hubiese atrapado—me sonroje violentamente aun sin mirarlo— Hubiera sido vergonzoso—susurré

—Nadie nos vio—su voz seguía siendo burlona.

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Eres un idiota— mascullé.

—Admite que fue algo nuevo—ahora había reído más.

—Lo fue…—admití.

—_Ángel pervertido_—musito antes de besarme.

* * *

Notas del autor:

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero dos, espero sea de su agrado y bueno no se que más decir...Hiruma esta pervirtiendo demasiado a nuestro carismático ángel ¿no creen?**

**jajajajajaja**

**Ok estaré subiendo más shots en esta semana obviamente Hirumamo **

**Sin más gracias por leer**

**Les quiere**

**HawkTem**


	3. Sweet Victory

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados en no me pertenecen mientras que la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Sweet Victory**

* * *

El silencio inundo aquel recinto, los espectadores petrificados ubicaban la mirada hacia la parte ubicada en la zona norte del campo de aquel estadio. Nadie se imaginaba esto, el silencio era el reinante. Jugadores, porristas, árbitros incluso el viento se quedo mudo.

—TO-TOUCHDOWN—finalmente grito el sexto arbitro con las manos temblorosas hacia el cielo negro iluminado por las estrellas, otras espectadoras del suceso.

Entonces un gran grito resonó llevando el eco a todos los rincones posibles del inmueble. El silencio desapareció, ya que unidos al gran grito llegaron más y no solo eso llantos, canticos y numerosos estruendos llenaron de algarabía el lugar junto con una sola palabra que coreaban sin parar _Japón. _Entonces un gran estruendo se vio en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición.

La jugada parecía más que imposible, Sena había prácticamente volado por encima de la gran muralla americana, juro que parecía un pequeño murciélago volando para llegar a su cueva. Su caída fue dura pero aun así se levanto y grito como siempre hacia en Deimon. El marcador 48-46 a favor

— **¡Ya-Ha!** —se escucho con estruendo en el campo.

_Victoria_

La estructura comenzaba a cimbrar gracias a los gritos, aplausos y miles de saltos alegres. El escenario era maravilloso, miles de almas cantaban y gritaban con todo el poder que daban sus pulmones. Y es que ellos lo merecían, a pesar de las dificultades y el riesgo lo lograron, habían ganado. Entonces sonaron más juegos pirotécnicos en el cielo.

Levante mi mirada sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar libres por mis mejillas, no era un super Bowl pero así parecía, ganarle al poderoso Estados Unidos había sido sin dudas un gran logro, podía sentir su felicidad tan cerca de mi que me embriagaba. Baje la mirada y lo busque entre el mar de periodistas, reporteros y camarógrafos que invadieron la cancha al detenerse el reloj. Fue fácil encontrarlo, solo me basto mirar un poco hacia arriba para buscar el cañón del revolver que cargaba con orgullo. Estaba rodeado por varios reporteros y cámaras que no me pude acercar más. Tal parece que sintió mi presencia cerca que en cuanto me vio me sonrió con arrogancia, a la distancia que estaba de mi solo atine a mandarle un beso y sonreír quitándome las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

Me gire para buscar a Sena pero tarde me di cuenta que estaba a mi lado sonriéndome con pena._ Pequeño bobo, intenta ser menos penoso_. Lo abrace con fuerza mientras lo felicitaba.

—Mamori-neechan, lo logramos—me sonrió.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, y mira quien ha venido a verte—señale con mi dedo hacia la parte de las gradas. Mire su reacción, un completo sonrojo lo invadió por completo.

Suzuna estaba en la grada sentada sonriente y con pequeños rastros de lágrimas en su cara, deje que Sena me soltara y lo acompañe hasta casi llegar con ella.

—Haz las cosas bien esta vez—le susurre antes de llegar, Suzuna tan alegre me abrazo casi asfixiándome.

—Mamo-nee, cuanto tiempo—me estrecho aun más.

—Si ha sido bastante—le sonreí y me libero de su abrazo—Pero sabes, con la persona que debes hablar no soy yo—mire a Sena que se ruborizó aun más.

—Suzuna…yo—tartamudeo—Yo…quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Vi como se le escapaba un suspiro a ella y decidí alejarme, dejarlos solos, darles el espacio que merecían…que necesitaban. La última vez que habían estado juntos fue en la universidad, planeaban estar juntos el último año pero Sena fue reclutado por una universidad en Denver y ahora después de dos años se volvían a ver.

Estaba feliz por ellos, muy feliz ambos tontos no se habían confesado aun.

Entonces escuche a Youichi dar la orden de pasar a los vestidores cosa que todos hicieron sin protestar, sonrisas y gritos risas y carcajadas se escuchaba de camino al vestidor.

Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el banquillo que habíamos utilizado para este partido _Japón _se leía en letras negras en lo alto del asiento en el que me senté para relajarme un poco. El partido había sido agotador para mí también, estar al pendiente de todos y ayudar a Youichi en los ataques me canso pero el resultado valió la pena.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, el equipo americano lucia cabizbajo y abatido, pocos se quedaron a dar entrevistas o comentarios. Era claro que para ellos perder no era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados y gracias a ello eran los mejores en casi todas las disciplinas, pero las cosa cambian. Nada esta escrito y hoy lo confirmaron. Aquellos que sabían perder aplaudieron al equipo y prometieron revancha de forma cortes y amable.

La ultima vez fue un empate y ahora una victoria.

Los rostros de ellos mostraban satisfacción al haber tenido un gran juego, y si querían revancha tendrían que jugar con todas sus cartas, esta vez nosotros logramos la meta. Y si había revancha seria un partido por demás excitante.

Al final risas llenaban a los jugadores.

Mire hacia la cancha de nuevo, estaba casi desierta. Los jugadores estaban en los vestidores, los reporteros en la zona de prensa listos para grabar y fotografiar ese momento. La gente no paraba de vitorear en coro la palabra Japón y se preparaban para gritar aun con más fuerza. Ya preparaban el escenario para premiar a los primeros tras lugares, el equipo de sonido estaba siendo ubicado. Los trofeos aparecieron por un extremo de la cancha junto con las medallas y reconocimientos individuales.

Mi corazón pálpito al mil por hora, aun estaba sentada en el banquillo mirando hacia mí alrededor. Sentí una pequeña mano tomarme el hombro.

—Mamo-nee—mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con Suzuna, que con lágrimas en los ojos, me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes—Me lo ha pedido—

Me sorprendí, ahora parecía que mi corazón saldría de mi caja torácica por tanto ajetreo.

—Y le dije que si—me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Felicidades, Suzuna-chan—la abrasé tan fuerte como ella me había abrazado a mi hacia unos minutos.

—Me iré con él a Estados unidos cuando todo esto termine—me sonrió aun más.

—Eso es genial, ahora podre visitarte—la libere de mi asfixiante abrazo—Ahora la distancia no será tanta—le dije casi riendo.

Entonces ambas reímos juntas y nos volvimos a abrazar.

—Damas y caballeros su atención por favor—sonó una voz ronca por todo el estadio. Tome la mano de Suzuna y salimos hasta encontrarnos en nivel de cancha y nos acercamos a la zona de prensa donde estaban los auxiliares y técnicos del equipo

—A continuación haremos la entrega de los los reconocimientos individuales —continuo ese hombrecillo de estatura pequeña y menudo cuerpo—El reconocimiento para el mejor receptor, es para—tomo un trofeo de tamaño similar al trofeo de tercer lugar—Sakuraba Haruto y Raimon Taro, ha sido declarado un empate—los gritos fueron generalizados.

Ambos sonrojados y saludando hacia la afición que se daba cita en el estadio, recibieron su premio y posaron para la prensa.

—El siguiente premio, para el jugador revelación—tomo un nuevo trofeo—Tayson Smith de Estados Unidos—vi como el tímido chico subió y tomo su premio y sonrió hacia el equipo americano que lo miraba entre alegría y celos.

—Y ahora el premio para el mejor Quarterback—tomo el penúltimo trofeo, trago saliva profundo y yo me estremecí—Hiruma Youichi, decisión unánime.

Sentí que el alma me abandonaba burlándose de mi _¿Decisión unánime?_ Prefiero no saberlo. Escuche los gritos de Monta y Sena alcance a escuchar también un murmullo que me pareció a un _maldita basura, _uno que ignore. Era claro que se lo merecía, él era el mejor. _Mi diabólico Quaterback_

Sonreí cuando subió y tomo su premio, estaba serio pero aun así sonreía a la par.

—Y por ultimo, el premio al jugador MVP—la gente cantaba a la par el nombre de Sena—y al parecer la gente lo ha adivinado, Kobayakawa Sena.

Tímido y aun si poder—volver a creerlo—subió al escenario y tomo el trofeo con mucho cuidado, saludo a la gente con el mismo ademan de siempre. _Nunca cambiaras pequeño tímido_.

—Felicidades a ellos—la voz del hombre sobre el escenario llamo de nuevo mi atención—Ahora demos un gran aplauso al tercer lugar de nuestro Festival de Fútbol Americano, Alemania.

Aplausos llenaron el estadio cuando el equipo Alemán subió al escenario tomando sus medallas y el capitán alzaba el trofeo de tercer lugar saludando al publico.

—Ahora con el debido respeto demos el premio a nuestro subcampeón, Estados Unidos.

Nuevamente aplausos y silbidos sonaron cuando el equipo Americano subió al podio. Recibieron su trofeo y medallas y permanecieron en silencio, algunos sonreían otros se quitaron la medalla en señal de reproche.

Entonces el estadio se cimbro en anticipación a lo que se venia.

—Y ahora damas y caballeros, recibamos al campeón del este festival, al equipo que lo dio todo el día de hoy, un gran aplauso para ellos, el equipo de Japón.

Nuevamente el estadio se lleno de gritos y aplausos, cánticos y festejos, risas y lágrimas, que retumbaban en todo el lugar haciendo que la estructura del mismo vibrara.

Entonces llego el momento de entregar el trofeo, sabia de antemano que él lo levantaría, pero no me espere lo que sucedió. El silencio volvió a tomar lugar las personas que miraban silentes como los jugadores rodeaban el trofeo que el hombre había dejado en el suelo y entonces ocurrió lo más inesperado, juntos levantaron el trofeo haciendo explotar el volcán en que se había convertido el estadio. Entonces una canción sonó retumbando aun más en el inmueble…

_The winner takes all__  
__It's the thrill of one more kill__  
__The last one to fall__  
__Will never sacrifice their will__  
_

Comenzaron a correr como locos por todo el alrededor del estadio, sonreí tanto que me dolió al verlos hacer un sinfín de estupideces con el trofeo, parecían unos niños que acababan de ganar un juguete nuevo.

_Don't ever look back__  
__On the wind closing in__  
__The only attack__  
__Were their wings on the wind__  
__Oh the daydream begins_

Poder, Velocidad y Tácticas fueron la clave en este juego, lo sabia muy bien, cuando planeamos como contrarrestar el ataque americano creamos un solo ataque, uno que Sena complementaba para dar el ultimo tiro de gracia. Sentí el viento mecer mi cabello con tranquilidad, pareciera que el sueño de un super Bowl o un Rice Bowl para los que militaban en Japón, pareciera un torneo pequeño comparado con un Festival amistoso.

En nosotros también hervía el deseo de revancha.

Miraba el paisaje absorta de todo a mi alrededor, sentí su olor muy cerca, me gire y ahí estaba él, caminando lento hacia mi, con la medalla en el cuello y el trofeo al mejor Quaterback en la mano izquierda, me miraba sonriendo Arrastraba los pies en señal de cansancio, se quito la medalla y cuando llego a mi me asió en un fuerte agarre, su brazo libre rodeo mi cintura y antes de acercar su cara a la mía me puso la pesada medalla.

Entonces me beso.

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!__  
__And it's ours for the taking__  
__It's ours for the fight__  
__In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!__  
__And the world is last to fall_

_The winner takes all_

Paro el beso y me sonrió con sorna.

—Sí, es una jodida dulce victoria.

Volvió a besarme con pasión, su lengua rosaba en completo dominio sobre mí. Me acaricio el brazo y entonces fui consiente del ruido nuevamente, gritos y silbidos en su mayoría. Me sentía desfallecer cuando él me besaba así, mi cara se fundía ante el calor del sonrojo que se apoderaba de mí y mis labios ardían ante los suyos, era dulce cuando los mordía pero en el combate interno siempre era sometida ante su maravillosa y talentosa lengua.

Nos separamos un poco buscando aire y me llevo al vestidor del estadio.

Cerró la puerta con desfachatez colocándole el seguro y dejando un pesado mueble como obstáculo a quien intentara abrir. Me estremecí al saber sus intenciones, sus muy _negras intenciones_. Dejo el trofeo sobre la mesa y se giro para tomo con fuerza de la cintura y me alzo en el aire, anonadada como estaba solo atine a enroscar mis piernas en su cuerpo. Me beso con suma delicadeza, lamiendo y mordiendo mis labios, haciéndome perderme en él casi y por completo.

Se separo y me miro

—Creo que la jodida medalla se vería mucho mejor sin tu maldita blusa—miraba con descaro mi pecho, me abstuve de intentar imaginar que tanto pensaba, de seguro nada, absolutamente nada bueno.

_Por dios Mamori, es Youichi ¿Qué diablos crees que piensa?_

Mi mente sabia y regañona como siempre me indico no quedarme atrás. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y ahora fui yo quien comenzó el beso, bese sus labios mentolados despacio, sabia que eso le fastidiaba, así que fui más lenta mordiendo en repetidas ocasiones casi con pereza. Mis dedos jugaban con su cabello alborotado y lo jalaba en ocasiones haciéndolo gruñir.

Me apretó contra una pared, o eso fue lo que pude deducir, fuera lo que fuera estaba frio. Titirité para deleite de él que —al haberme separado de sus labios—aprovecho para morderme el cuello. Gemí ante lo ocurrido y estire su cabello más fuerte.

Sus besos se volvieron húmedos y lentos en esa zona, mi respiración esta más que agitada y sentía que explotaría ante tanto calor que sentía. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello aun húmedo y levante su rostro lo mire un par de minutos, dios como amaba esa mirada llena de pasión y entrega, acaricie su rostro con mis manos suavemente y choque contra el mío, lo bese con pasión.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, muy mal. Era obvio para mí que aun si la puerta tenía seguro y una grande mesa de madera cerrando aun más el paso Kurita o Gaou podrían abrirla sin el más mínimo problema. Luche con toda mi fuerza para intentar recuperar mi calma y cordura y con molestia me separe de él.

Me miro divertido y molesto a la vez. Mire hacia la puerta y entendió mi incomodidad.

—Kekekeke, larguémonos de aquí.

Salimos del estadio por una puerta de acceso lejana mientras que en mi mente me repetía…_lo que suceda hoy en el hotel será muy pero muy intenso._

* * *

**Ok ya se que soy una muy mala persona, muy mala por dejarlo ahí pero les prometo más.**

**Me inspire mucho en este capitulo porque cada cosa que escribí me paso a mi también, solo que en un escenario muy diferente, era voleibol no americano, era un gimnasio no un estadio y pues se me salió el corazón cuando recibí mi trofeo al mejor jugadora y jugadora líder…los recuerdos :')**

**Incluso era la misma canción que mi entrenador puso cuando marcamos el último punto.**

**Para más pistas es la canción de David Glen Eisley se llama Sweet Victory…mejor conocida en Bob Esponja en el capitulo la Banda de Calamardo. **

**En el próximo cap. ¿Quieren un adelanto?**

**Avance: Llegamos a la recepción del gran salón de eventos a lo lejos pude ver a Musashi-kun y su bella novia ahora esposa…**

—**Youichi, vamos a bailar, por favor**—**. Le roge casi suplique, me miro con un absoluto no en sus ojos. Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros hacía atrás. Sabía que con poner mi carita de súplica él no me diría que no…**

**Nombre del cap: Solo nosotros.**

**Por cierto les dejo la traducción de la canción.**

_El ganador se lo lleva todo__  
__Es la emoción de matar a una más__  
__El último en caer__  
__Nunca el sacrificio de su voluntad_

_Nunca mirar hacia atrás__  
__El cierre en el viento__  
__El único ataque__  
__Fueron sus alas en el viento__  
__¡Oh el sueño comienza_

_Y es dulce, dulce, dulce victoria, sí!__  
__Y es la nuestra para la toma__  
__Es la nuestra para la lucha__  
__En la dulce, dulce, dulce victoria, sí!__  
__Y el mundo está a la última caída_

_El ganador se lo lleva todo_

**Y nada más, jejeje prometo lemmon en el proximo**

**¿Comentarios?**


	4. Solo nosotros

**Aclaro, los personajes utilizados en no me pertenecen mientras que la historia es completamente mía.**

**Advertencia, este cap contiene situaciones de escenas sexuales casi al final de la historia. Pueden leer el inicio y esperar al próximo cap o pueden leer por completo el capitulo—solo— bajo su responsabilidad. **

* * *

**Solo nosotros**

* * *

—Oi maldita mujer, apresúrate—lo escuche gritarme desde el corredor.

Yo estaba en la habitación principal del hotel donde aún nos hospedábamos, me había prometido que iríamos a visitar a mis padres después del torneo y después nos quedaríamos en aquel departamento suyo que compartíamos en la universidad. Terminaba de darme una refrescante ducha, despertamos tarde y pues en sí el tenía razón, debía apresurarme.

Tome unos jeans negros y una blusa color blanco de tirantes y caída libre, unas zapatillas color negro de tacón alto pero elegante adornados con diminutos brillantes. Me alisé el cabello y tire—prácticamente—toda nuestra ropa en la maleta.

—¡Ya voy!—grité para que dejara de golpear la puerta que desde hacia pocos segundos el sonido martillaba fuerte en mis oídos.

—¿Por qué mierdas tardas tanto?—me interrogó con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos pero rostro imperturbable mirándome de arriba a bajo. Como era de esperarse, me sonrojé.

—Porque no me ayudaste con la maleta—respondí evitando mirarlo.

—Kekeke pues ya vámonos, que aun tenernos que ir a ver a los jodidos tíos y para rematar el día terrible ir a la maldita ceremonia de bodas del jodido anciano—dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Me tomo del brazo, me quito la maleta de las manos y salimos del lugar caminando de prisa y chocando con personas desconocidas, a pocas les pedí disculpas ya que me agarraba tan fuerte que apenas y me salía la voz. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, un poco sorprendida le pregunte porque si no teníamos vehículo alguno, él se limito a sonreír y yo me calle, seguro habría alguno…y si lo había sabia que no tenía caso porque preguntar.

Y así como lo pensé en el estacionamiento estaba un auto…pero no cualquiera, era _su_ auto favorito, un Mustang* color negro modelo GT 500, claro para cumplir con el requisito de favorito tenia que ser deportivo.

Me limite a suspirar cuando entre al auto, de nuevo sabia no tenia caso el preguntar como rayos es que el auto estaba ahí. Lo mire por el espejo retrovisor, subía la maleta al portaequipaje son su estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y entonces me pregunte como lucia mi cara después de ver el coche.

Maldije para mis adentros por quedarme embobada siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que entro al auto, él seguía con su estúpida y _sensual_ sonrisa.

—Kekeke menos mal que los vidrios de las ventanillas están arriba, porque de estar abajo entrarían los jodidos mosquitos para instalarse en tu bocota abierta.

Lo escuche balbucear algo…un momento _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué dijiste?—gruñí.

—Dije que cierres la boca, kekeke podrían entrar moscas—alardeo burlándose como era ya costumbre desde la preparatoria.

—Idiota—murmuré y maldije por lo bajo aun sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo

Se giro y continúo conduciendo, yo en cambio continúe mirándolo.

Usaba una camisa negra de manga larga que le había regalado mi mamá en navidad, quizá lo hacia para que mi madre ya no continuara diciendo que él nunca se ponía las cosas que ella le obsequiaba…y en realidad no lo culpaba, mi madre no conocía los gustos de Hiruma. Fue hasta que le comente una tarde de año nuevo mientras mi padre y él estaban ausentes haciendo varias compras, los gustos que tenía él. Algo que no me espere fue que saliera corriendo a comprarle esa camisa que ahora estaba admirando.

_Mamá tiene buen ojo con la ropa_.

Gruesa pero no exagerada, pegada al cuerpo pero no fría, cuello tipo ''V'' y mangas largas, complementando a esta unos pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir muy elegantes. En si era ropa casual, pero cuando él la usaba su perspectiva cambiaba, ni siquiera yo podía describir lo perfecto que se veía al usar tan simples ropajes. Tan elegante y sensual pero sencillo y casual.

Sonreí y enfoque mi mirada en su rostro, la sonrisa que hacia unos momentos estaba dibujada en él ya no estaba, ahora una simple sonrisa de lado tomo su lugar.

—¿Sucede algo?—me pregunto mientras encendía la radio.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Porque me miras como si fuera un jodido niño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué sucede maldito ángel?—su tono burlón me enfureció.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

—No tengo ganas de discutir y molestarme por cosas sin sentido—suspire mirándolo cansada—¿Acaso que no te gusta que te mire?.

—Kekeke, no es eso.

—Responde.

—La verdad me agrada que me mires así, lo que no me agrada es la jodida reacción que eso provoca cuando me doy cuenta—dejo de mirarme y se enfoco a estacionar el auto.

—¿La reacción que provoca…como? No entiendo ¿A que te refieres?—le pregunte mientras él se recargaba en el asiento mirándome.

Su mirada intensa provoco en mí un enorme sonrojo.

—A eso—alzó su mano señalando mi cara—no es divertido sentir mi cara arder.

—No es tan malo—mi sonrojo aumento debido a la sorpresa.

—Kekeke, en momentos como este no.

Se acerco de forma lenta chocando su nariz con la mía, jugando con ella a placer sin dejar de mirarme, me estremecí al sentir su fresco aliento en mis labios, entrecerró los ojos acercándome a él para finalmente terminar el ritual con un beso. Suave y lento a principio, tierno y sencillo para el final.

—Vamos, tu impaciente madre esta mirando desde la ventana, puedo notar un ¿Por qué demonios tardan? En su mirada—dijo riendo mientras se separaba de mí lentamente, apagando el auto.

—Siempre es así—comente sonriendo quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Él bajo del auto caminando por el frente para rodarle y abrir mi puerta. Baje y me tomo de la cintura. Caminamos hacia la casa, escuche el sonido de la alarma y segundos después los alaridos de mi madre.

_Mamori hija mía, hacia tanto que no te veía. ¿Estas más delgada? Cuanto te he extrañando._

Sonreí abrazándola tratando de contestar su lluvia de preguntas, alce la mirada para ver a mi padre que desde la cocina nos saludaba.

Las horas en nuestra visita pasaron volando. Mi madre no paraba de hablar y claro yo no podía dejar de hacerle segundas, Hiruma y mi padre habían estado viendo la televisión y de vez en cuando hablaban. Mire el reloj solo para abrir los ojos como platos, era tardísimo. En solo tres horas comenzaría la ceremonia de Musashi y Shiemi. Histérica pensé en mi mente…_solo tres horas para intentar arreglarme._

Tomando esto como escusa nos disculpamos al no poder quedarnos a cenar con ellos, mi madre me miro decepcionada pero a su vez entendía el porque. Le prometí que antes de regresar a Estados Unidos pasaríamos a despedirnos como se debe. Salimos y antes de subir al auto volví a despedirme afirmando que cumpliría lo dicho. Hiruma por su parte se limito a un _hasta luego_ y encendió el auto.

—Es tardísimo—comente mientras avanzábamos en la avenida.

—Para mi da igual—dijo bostezando.

—Para mi no—gruñí molesta. Claro para él es fácil, para mi como mujer es una fórmula muy compleja me atrevo a decir.

—Kekeke estarás a tiempo—dijo como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

—Eso espero—comente tratando de tranquilizarme, me recosté en el asiento mirando por la ventanilla.

Pasábamos edificios a tan alta velocidad que estos parecían nubarrones grises. En mis cinco sentidos le hubiera reclamado que bajara la velocidad, pero para estas instancias ya estaba acostumbrada incluso por la gravedad del momento diría que estaba conduciendo lento. Llegamos apenas pasados los veinte minutos al departamento. Entramos y antes de que pudiera encerrarme en la habitación me tomo de la cintura mirándome muy divertido.

—Tranquila, tienes tiempo—su tono parecía apretado, como si estuviera tratando de acallar sus pequeñas risitas.

—Eso espero, si me permites—trate de zafarme de su agarre pero él no lo permito apretándome aun más a él.

—Aún no _maldito ángel_—su tono de voz no me gustaba…_para nada _

—Youichi en serio, date una ducha tú primero después yo y así te cambiaras más rápido—trate de forzar mi voz, su cercanía sin duda me ponía nerviosa—anda si…

—Tengo una mejor idea—me interrumpió acercando su rostro al mío juntando nuestras frentes—nos duchamos juntos y así no solo ahorramos tiempo si no también agua.

_Absoluta mentira. ¿Desde cuando le importa a él ahorrar algo?_

—Mentiroso—conteste—tú quieres otra cosa.

—Captas rápido—acerco sus labios a los míos besándolos y dejando ligeros mordiscos—Vamos.

—Promete que será solo la ducha—hable mareada gracias a sus besos y las caricias dejadas en mi espalda. Mis piernas temblaban.

—No estoy seguro de eso—gruñó cuando estrié su cabello para apartarlo de mi cuello. Usaría un vestido descubierto de los hombros, lo que menos quería ahora eran marcas.

—Por favor, Youichi—gemí y me estremecí cuando mi espalda topo con la pared fría contigua a la habitación de baño—Deja eso para más tarde.

_Error_

—De acuerdo ángel pervertido—tomo de nueva cuenta mis labios besándome con delicadeza para separarse definitivamente—Ya veras cuando regresemos de esa jodida fiesta.

Suspire cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse, trate de controlarme y aun tambaleando llegue a la cama, me recosté escuchando sus risas desde ahí.

—Idiota—. Murmuré para mis adentros.

Me levante de la cama y saque varias cajas del armario. Tome una color morado y la abrí, ahí estaba el vestido que usaría esta noche. Era de color azul marino y corte recto hasta los tobillos, descubierto de los hombros con un escote cerrado pero aun así con un toque sexy, los accesorios para el vestuario eran unos colgantes con una piedra adherida color azul turquesa, un collar color blanco con tirantes que al final tenían una pequeñas piedritas del mismo color que los colgantes, un anillo del mismo diseño junto con una pulsera de estilo parecido al collar.

Tome el vestido y lo acomode en la cama junto con los accesorios.

Guarde las demás cajas menos una de color negro, de ahí saque el traje smoking negro que usaría Youichi, tome una corbata azul y también lo acomode en la cama.

Salí de la habitación para buscar en un armario aparte mis zapatillas. Esas me las había regalado mi madre, eran sandalias de tacón alto pero suela corrida color negro con listones de gamuza para amarrarse, casi no me gustaba usar tacones de punta, me daban escalofríos, prefería los de suela corrida, eran cómodos y muy lindos además que combinaban con todo.

Escuche el agua detenerse y fui a la cocina…tenia algo de hambre, supuse que él también así que prepare un pequeño refrigerio rápido. Comí un poco y le deje a él su porción en la vasija. Camine a la habitación descalzándome los zapatos para entrar directamente a la ducha.

—Youichi deje un poco de comida en la mesa—dije sin mirarlo tomando mi toalla y ropa interior limpia—tu ropa esta en…

Más no pude terminar la frase, no hacia falta. Él estaba vestido fajándose la camisa blanca acomodándose el saco negro mirándome molesto. Sonreí

—No usare una jodida corbata—dijo fulminando con la mirada el pedazo de tela azul—No soy un maldito perro al cual debas amarrar.

Luche con todas mis fuerzas para no echarme a reír. Parecía un niño gruñón que no quería comer sus vegetales.

—Es en serio—dijo fulminándome con la mirada—no la usare. NO

—Solo escúchate—dije riendo entre dientes—pareces un niño haciendo rabietas.

—Ja-Ja, muy graciosa—entrecerró los ojos hablando con tono irónico.

—Has lo que quieras—dije metiéndome al baño.

Una vez dentro me eché a reír. Lo escuche gritar algo pero no entendí que, abrí la llave y deje que el agua caliente me llevara a un lugar lejos de los caprichos del pequeño _bebé _que deje afuera.

_Bebé_

Aquella palabra me dio un ligero sentimiento maternal, últimamente había tenido muchos sueños en los cuales sostenía a un hermoso bebé en mis brazos, pero nada más. Solo eso.

Aquello me molestaba, quería saber porque tenia ese tipo de sueños y porque no podía saber si era niño o niña, solo podía ver su carita…era hermoso.

Desperté de mi trance al recordar que tenia poco tiempo para terminar de arreglarme. Cerré la llave cortando el flujo del agua, seque mi cuerpo y salí a la habitación. Comencé a vestirme con la ropa interior y comencé a maquillarme. Decidí usar un maquillaje ligero, un poco de rímel en las pestañas una capa de polvo color natural en el rostro y pinte mis labios. Me puse el vestido y sus accesorios, cepille mi cabello alisándolo un poco, agradecía el haberlo dejado crecer, me puse broche con forma de mariposa y varios adornos de color blanco gracias a las miles de piedrillas del que estaba hecho.

Tome mi bolso y puse en el lo necesario me gire para ir hacia la sala donde supuse estaría él. Sin embargo al girarme para salir de la habitación note que él me veía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Sentí como mi aliento se atasco en mi garganta. La forma en como me miraba era diferente a lo normal. Camine hacia él tomando su brazo, él en cambio me tomo de la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Te lo dije—me miro sonriente.

—¿Decirme que?—conteste confundida.

—Que tenias tiempo—me dio un rápido y corto beso en los labios—Dame la jodida corbata.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, camine de nuevo hacia la habitación y tome la corbata que estaba tirada en la cama, me gire regresando donde él sin borrar mi sonrisa.

—Yo lo hago—dije cuando tendió su mano para quitarme la prenda. Me acerque a él y comencé a anudarla.

—Parezco un maldito perro—murmuró cuando le acomodaba el nudo.

—Uno muy elegante—moví mis manos enredándolas en su cuello y comencé a besarle.

Kami, si que estaba guapo. El jodido smoking le quedaba a la perfección, amoldado a su atlético cuerpo y si le sumabas la corbata y el pañuelo color azul en su bolsa izquierda del saco… _¿Qué más puede decir una simple mortal como yo? _

—Vamos, ya es tarde—dijo en mis labios, mareándome con su aliento fresco, su olor a pólvora y loción masculina.

—Sí—atine a decir estúpidamente—Espera, deja traer mi abrigo, hará frió más tarde y…

—No lo lleves—me dijo tomándome de la mano.

—Pero si…

—Déjame presumirte—aquellas palabras me convirtieron en la masa más feliz del mundo. Jamás en estos dos años de matrimonio me había dicho algo así. Sin duda me sentía afortunada de ser única y exclusivamente yo quien presenciara esos pequeños cambios en él.

Tomo el regalo que estaba en el sofá y salimos afuera directo al auto. Era la hora del crepúsculo el viento estaba sereno y en la calle de aquel lugar no había ni una sola alma.

El camino fue silencioso, muy tranquilo. Llegamos al centro social donde se daría el evento, al salir del auto una pequeña bocanada de viento fresco me hizo titiritar abrasándome a mi misma automáticamente. Él se limito a sonreír.

_Fue muy estúpido no traer el pequeño abrigo solo para darle gusto._

Al entrar me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él, note miles de miradas hacia nosotros. Lo escuche murmurar algo pero no le preste atención porque había visto a Suzuna y Sena hacernos varias señas, nos acercamos y vimos que los hermanos Ha-Ha les acompañaban, Jummonji había sido traspasado al equipo de Youichi hacia unas semanas, Kuroki dejo el americano y se dedico a trabajar en una empresa de videojuegos en la cual pronto lanzarían uno suyo al mercado, mientras que Toganou era ahora un mangaka reconocido en la rama Shonen.

—Hola chicos—salude a todos

—Hola mamo-nee—me Saludos Suzuna quien lucia muy linda un vestido negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un listón blanco adornando su cintura aun lado de ella estaba Sena quien vestía un smoking negro al igual que los hermanos Ha-Ha, quienes literalmente estaban echando chispas al ver que eran los únicos en la mesa que no tenían pareja.

Antes de tomar asiento le pedí Youichi acercarnos a saludar a Musashi…es decir a Gen-kun y su linda novia…ahora esposa, Shiemi. No tardamos mucho en llegar donde ellos.

—Felicidades, Musashi-kun—le di un corto abrazo. Entonces me dirigí a la linda chica tenia el cabello negro cómo la noche y ojos azules como el mar, su piel blanca como la mía y tan tímida como Sena, estaba roja hasta la médula. Al igual que con Musashi le di un pequeño abrazo y al separarnos escuche un pequeño _gracias _le sonreí y le entregué nuestro regalo.

Su vestido era simple y hermoso, pequeños adornos en su pecho acompañados de un listón blanco hueso en la cintura junto con el corte recto hasta el suelo al igual que mi vestido.

No les quitamos tiempo, no éramos los únicos quienes querían felicitarlos, así que regresamos a la mesa con los demás. Me senté a un lado de Suzuna quien no paraba de halagarme y hacerme poner más colorada que un tomate con cada comentario atrevido suyo.

Una vez ahí me di tiempo de admirar el salón. Era grande, estaba tan decorado y había flores por doquier al igual que aquella vez que Marco nos tapizo de flores la casa club, sol que en esta ocasión cada flor estaba ocupando un buen lugar y no amontonada por ahí. La _mesa de los novios _estaba acomodada en la parte central al final del salón, _desde ahí tenían una vista perfecta de todos_, pensé. La pista de baile era enorme, muy grande y la música de fondo era deliciosa.

Así transcurrió el hermoso evento, en nuestra mesa había de todo, gritos risas y burlas. La comida se sirvió y los hermanos Ha-ha devoraron tres platillos. Youichi no comió alegando que eso que había en su plato no le gustaba dándole el pase a Kazuki quien desde que había terminado el tercer plato no paraba de enviar indirectas a Hiruma. Y así todo ese tiempo fue divertido estar con ellos, pude ver a Kurita y Komosubi en una mesa cerca a Musashi-kun, también a Taki quien intentaba ligar de forma infructuosa a una linda chica rubia, con él estaba Yukimitsu y Doburoku quienes hablaban y bebían tranquilos.

Pasaron las horas y la pista de baile no se daba abasto, había invitados disfrutando de la magnifica velada, hacia unos momentos que Suzuna y Sena bailaban y Kazuki había abandonado la mesa a petición de una linda chica castaña quien le invito a salir a bailar, solo en nuestra mesa seguían Toganou y Kuroki quienes se debatían en ira a golpearlo, invitar alguna chica a bailar o de plano rendirse.

Habían por lo menos diez parejas en la pista de baile, la música ahora era lenta y suave, eran altas horas de la madrugada así que muchos invitados comenzaban a abandonar la fiesta despidiéndose de los anfitriones, hacia rato que Toganou y Kuroki habían sido interceptados por un par de chicas que no dudaron en arrastrarlos a la pista de baile donde Jummonji aun seguía, la escena fue graciosa, los tres parecían unos niños haciéndose caras y diciéndose cosas que por el sonido de la música no entendí.

Y así solos en la mesa lo mire, estaba entretenido con su celular jugando. Tenia un aire de niño encantador…si no supiera de quien estaba hablando.

—Youichi…—dije débilmente.

—Que.

—Vamos a bailar—pedí de forma débil acercándome a él

—Estas loca—me dijo sin apartar la mirada del celular.

—Youichi, vamos a bailar, por favor—. Le roge casi suplique, me miro con un absoluto no en sus ojos. Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros hacía atrás. Sabía que con poner mi carita de súplica él no me diría que no…o al menos eso espere.

—No—dijo cortante volviendo a centrar su mirada en el maldito aparato._ ¿Es que a caso eso era más importante e interesante?_

Me levante del asiento con evidente molestia.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto sin mirarme…de nuevo.

—Que te importa—dije cortante, camine hacia los baños, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar cuando un hombre joven de cabello castaño, alto bien parecido se atravesó en mi camino.

—Disculpa, no pude evitar el verte desde que llegaste—me miro con sus ojos color café—es usted muy hermosa.

—Muchas gracias, me alaga—respondí tratando de retomar mi camino pero de nueva cuenta el chico lo impidió. Comencé a enfurecerme aún más.

—Espera—me dijo—veras yo me preguntaba si querías ir a bailar.

—Lo lamento estoy cansada—mentí solo para quitármelo de encima pero aun así el insistía.

—Espera, pero si has estado sentada desde que llegaste—comento de forma inocente.

—Lo siento pero no—respondí ya molesta.

—Oye espera un poco más—me tomo del brazo y me empujo contra la pared. El tono en su voz ya no era inocente.

—Suéltame—gruñí molesta.

—Sabes, yo nunca acepto un no por respuesta—apretó mi brazo con más fuerza, seguramente me dejara una gran marca roja.

—Pues lee mis labios, NO—fruncí el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada, pero duro poco el efecto el dolor que sentía en el brazo aumento, me lastimaba.

—Suéltame—gemí por el dolor. Cerré los ojos.

—Ahora lee tu mis labios NO—me ataco con mis propias palabras.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes imbécil? —Escuche una tercera voz, una que yo conocía—suéltala antes de que te llene esa mierda que tienes por cerebro de hoyos.

Abrí los ojos y aquel chico rudo que tenia frente a mi estaba pálido como un fantasma mirando y reconociendo al hombre frente a él junto con el arma escuadra blanca frente su cara…mi arma, la que él me había regalado en la universidad. El chico me soltó y salió como alma en pena del lugar.

Solté una bocanada de aire mirando hacia el piso, me había asustado, era normal. Comencé a marearme y de no haber sido porque él me agarro de la cintura ya estaría tirada en el piso. Camino conmigo hacia la mesa y dejo mi bolsa en el asiento, para fortuna nuestra nadie se percato del hecho.

Me senté en la silla, acomode mis brazos y me recosté en la mesa, comencé a tranquilizarme poco a poco.

—Vámonos a casa—le pedí con un hilo de voz.

—Aún no—me respondió.

Levante la mirada y vi que él no se había sentado como yo creí, estaba de pie a mi lado mirando hacia otro lugar.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté reincorporándome.

—Vamos.

Me tomo del brazo y caminamos a la pista de baile. En mi mente pensé que lo hacia solo para tranquilizarme o quizá lo hacia para dejar en claro que yo le pertenecía, fuera cual fuera no importaba.

—No me gusta que te miren así—me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Pensé que querías presumirme—dije bajito sin mirarlo.

—Eso quería, y al final resultó muy estúpido.

—Lo se, me muero de frió—dije riendo.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que…—guardo silencio.

—¿A que te refieres? —alce la mirada y me encontré con sus orbes verdes mirándome. Me perdí en ellos.

—No me gusta que esos jodidos imbéciles te vean de otra forma que no sea como mi esposa—dijo y yo enmudecí.

_Así que era por eso, él estaba celoso…no, imposible no él…aunque no es la primera vez…._

—¿Estas celoso? —inquirí.

—Sí.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello, lo abrace fuerte y trate de seguir la música. No me gustaba verlo así, _nunca. _

_Jamás_

—¿Te lastimo ese hijo de perra? —sentí como su cuerpo se puso tenso. La mano que reposaba en mi cadera se cerró en un puño.

—No—dije tratando de tranquilizarlo—.Solo me asusto, un poco.

—Voy a matarlo—estaba furioso lo sabia, porque al hablar su voz sonaba extraña y apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que los oía rechinar.

—Vámonos—pedí de nueva cuenta, casi rogando.

—Esta bien—me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar, sabía que no era cortés el irnos sin despedirnos, pero era lo mejor. Él estaba molesto, apunto de moler a golpes a quien se pusiera en su camino. Nunca lo había visto así, la mano libre cerrada en un puño apretando tan fuerte que comenzó a brotar un hilo de sangre por sus dedos, sus dientes rechinaban y en su mirada note un brillo asesino.

_Tenía que calmarlo, hacer algo pronto antes de que ese tipo apareciera de nueva cuenta y yo no pudiera hacer nada. _

—Youichi—obtuve su atención—Te amo—me acerque a él y enrede mis brazos en su cuello, sentí su aliento chocar contra el mío y acorte la distancia besándolo. Bese sus labios con pasmosa lentitud, saque un poco mi lengua para lamer sus finas y delgadas comisuras haciendo que abriera un poco más la boca, entonces mordí sus labios y me apreté más a él.

De forma lenta casi igual que al inicio termine el beso, abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que él. Me sonrió.

Eso era algo, pero aun seguía molesto.

—Me gusta ese jodido vestido—dijo acercándome más a él—mi jodido color favorito. Menos mal que no trajiste el maldito abrigo, hubiera estropeado la vista.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, tenia frió, estaba temblando.

—¿Dónde queda lo hermoso de un cuerpo que no para de titiritar?—bufe apartando mi mirada. Mire hacia otra parte.

Él se rió y me separo de su cuerpo, iba a protestar pero me detuve al sentir una tela caliente cubrir mi espalda y hombros, era su saco. Lo mire sorprendida abrazándome al saco que ahora me daba el calor que tanto quería, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho mirando hacia el suelo, aun con el chaleco negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata ya mal atada lucia elegante. Metí los brazos en las mangas y de nuevo lo abrasé.

—Por favor relájate—le pedí mientras tomaba su mano tratando de abrirla.

—Ahí esta ese maldito imbécil—su mano se apretó aun más.

—Hiruma vámonos ya—tome su cara entre mis manos y lo mire suplicante—Por favor…

Entramos al auto y apenas lo puso en marcha ya volábamos a una velocidad demasiado alta. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, así que al diablo con la ley. Sus manos sujetaban el volante con fuerza desmedida, note de nuevo aquella línea roja entre sus dedos. Me estremecí.

No tardamos en llegar al departamento. Subimos en silencio y al entrar lanzo las llaves a la mesita central de la sala. Mi instinto de _mamá gallina _me decía que el se había hecho daño. Me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda.

—Déjame ver—tome su mano pero el la retiro con brusquedad.

—No tengo nada.

—Hiruma…—tome de nuevo su mano—Por favor.

Se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mí, esta vez no retiro su mano de la mía. Me guió hacia el sofá, él se recostó y en un movimiento rápido me acomodo sobre él. Mire su mano y la examine con cuidado, tenia un pequeño corte ocasionado con las uñas, tome sus dedos entrelazándolos con los míos. Lo mire preocupada.

—¿Sigues molesto? —pregunte recargándome en su pecho.

—Sí.

—Ya no tienes porque…no me gusta verte así—como respuesta se acerco más a mí.

—Lo siento—susurro de forma tan débil que me derretí en sus brazos.

_Al diablo con el lugar o la hora, lo necesitaba ya._

—Youichi.

—Hmmm.

—Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Sabes que soy completamente tuya ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y…aún así sabiendo esto ¿Sigues molesto por culpa de ese idiota?

—Kekeke, sabiendo esto no tiene sentido el estarlo.

—Ven aquí niño celoso.

Tome sus labios con pasión, dejando en claro que yo le pertenecía, que no tenia caso ya el estar molesto, no me gustaba verlo así, nunca, no otra vez.

Me quito el saco con cuidado comenzando a acariciar mis brazos. Le desabroche el chaleco negro y le quite la molesta corbata. El rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar besando la piel desnuda de mi cuello y hombros, yo en reacción mordí su oreja haciéndolo gruñir y por ende excitándolo aún más.

_Dulce y placentero error…desperté al animal dentro de él._

Sentí como bajo del cierre de mi vestido de un solo golpe metiendo sus manos dejándome caricias y ahogándome en suspiros. Se levanto del sofá y se quito el resto de ropa que aún tenia, los pantalones, la camisa y los zapatos salieron volando hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Yo le imite, me levante del sofá y deje que mi vestido resbalara hacia el suelo, lo mire y me mordí el labio al notar su mirada llena de lujuria…_ya que no traía sostén._ Realmente para el vestido que llevaba no era necesario.

Sin embargo presa de aquella mirada fue en vano el tratar de no derrumbarme por él.

Se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura y me apretó contra su esculpido y perfecto torso, gemí. Comenzó a devorar mis labios haciéndome delirar en mi mente. En algún momento de tal arrebate de pasión llegamos a la cama, _¿Cuándo?_ No se y no me importaba. Deje que me recostara debajo de las sabanas y una vez ahí comenzamos nuestro ritual de amor.

Sus caricias quemaban mi piel haciéndome balbucear su nombre, se removió haciendo que mi sexo rosara con el suyo haciéndome sentir claramente lo que mi cuerpo y mis caricias causaban en él. Sin embargo se detuvo retirando con lentitud la última prenda de ropa que había en mi cuerpo, paso sus manos rosando mis piernas desde la rodilla hasta mis tobillos y comenzó a desabrochar mis zapatillas con delicadeza.

Trate de no desmoronarme, ¡Dios cuanto lo amaba! estaba enamorada casi y por completo de ese hombre. Solo en la intimidad, podía ver esa parte de él, esa parte tan tierna y delicada pero también aquella tan perversa cargada de deseo animal. Un hombre en toda la expresión de la palabra…uno muy especial y retorcido, pero a fin de cuentas solo mío.

Y es que cada momento, cada caricia cada mirada era solo nuestra, algo que _solo nosotros_ comprendíamos, polos opuestos que se atraen y se complementan, _el_ _yin y el yang_ perfecto.

Sentí sus manos tomarme de los hombros antes de sentir aquella exquisita intromisión que tanto me gustaba y me hacia delirar. Entro en mi de unas sola estocada haciendo que recorriera por mi espalda una descarga eléctrica que me hizo gruñir y arquearme hacia él.

—_Eres solo mía_—me digo en un gruñido antes de iniciar aquel movimiento de caderas que tanto me enloquecía.

Me aferre a su espalda cuando aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, me quedaba sin aire y mis pulmones no respondían, él lanzaba bramidos con la palabra _mía_ en cada estocada haciéndome perderme en una nebulosa que en momentos después se volvió de multicolores.

Sus labios besaron los míos con lentitud haciéndome regresar de aquel paraíso mientras mi cuerpo sucumbía en espasmos. Bese su cuello y hombros incitándolo a continuar. Poco después sentí su calor llenarme por completo.

Choco su frente contra la mía, lo abrace contra mi sintiendo sus pequeños espasmos recorrerlo aún, me miro de forma profunda y acaricie su rostro perlado en sudor.

—Te lo juro, eres mi maldita perdición.

Ambos sonreímos.

Salió de mi cuerpo y me abrazo acomodándome en su pecho, nos enredamos—aún más—en las sabanas mientras que a nuestro alrededor pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas cerradas de la ventana.

—_Solo mía, Mamori._

Beso mi frente y yo su cuello, y así entre suspiros, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas fuimos vencidos por el sueño.

* * *

_Lejos estaba de saber que mientras se entregaban al dios de los sueños muy dentro de aquella mujer una pequeña vida comenzaba a formarse…_

* * *

**Y Mamori ha quedado preñada…jajaja ya me estoy imaginando la cara de Hiruma cuando lo sepa jojojo. Pero bueno espero les haya gustado y todo eso si tengo horrores de ortografía lo siento se me paso y mi manita me duele.**

***El auto de mis sueños, uno que mi padre tiene y a prometido regalarme cuando cumpla 20...falta muy poco.**

**12 paginas, por dios casi me vuelvo loca, digamos que fueron 2 días para terminar el cap, eso fue a que mi USB estaba perdida y mi antebrazo con una luxación no ayuda…**

**En fin! Ya se que me tarde una jodida eternidad solo espero que me quieran un poquito más por el lemmon jajaja.**

**Estoy un poquito triste porque casi no me regalan un review…recuerden que esa es mi paga.**

**Y que entre más feliz me hagan menos tardo en actualizar y traer nuevas historias**.

**Al carajo la mano luxada**

**Supercell con Perfect day y Enya con Caribbean blue mi inspiración para el cap.**

**Déjenme un review no sean malitos, incluso como invitado pueden comentar **

_**Les quiere Kyrie HawkTem**_

**Si ya agregue mi nombre y no solo mi apellido Jajajajaja**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Cambios

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Cambios**

* * *

Haba pasado casi un mes desde que regresamos de Japón. En una semana iniciaría Agosto y con ello los entrenamientos intensivos para el equipo, las fechas de intercambio, contrataciones y renovaciones de contrato estaban por finalizar, Youichi me había comentado que Jummonji firmó por años para el equipo y que gracias a esto ya tenia a alguien más para patearle el trasero. Claro que me molesto un poco su última anotación pero simplemente sonreí ante los inminentes recuerdos que inundaron mi mente, él estaba feliz.

Cuando estábamos en San Antonio yo fungía como manager y auxiliar del médico pero ahora con Pittsburgh todo era diferente, al ser una de las franquicias más fuertes y populares de la Conferencia Americana se contaba con todo el equipo necesario. Ahora mi deber se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a mi hogar y a mi esposo.

Recuerdo como le reproche el que me dejara _fuera de juego _literalmente, discutimos cientos de miles de razones donde una figuro más que todas…peligro. Peligro era la razón por la cual ya no me permitió ser parte del equipo auxiliar, ya que en una ocasión ocurrió un incidente. Youichi jugaba para San Antonio, el partido era de playoffs contra los Delfines de Miami. La jugada realizada por el quarterback del equipo rival consistió en una carrera por la lateral derecha donde se encontraban los jugadores de equipo, entrenadores, auxiliares y corporativos, por ende yo estaba ahí. El corredor estaba completamente solo hasta que un ala cerrada de nuestro equipo lo alcanzo y tacleó de tal forma que el corredor voló hasta chocar aparatosamente contra el entrenador de los Armadillos, recuerdo a aquel hombre bonachón levantarse y mirarme riendo como si nada hubiese pasado, me sonrió y me dijo _''Me han tacleado más fuerte'' _se rió un poco y me quito con cuidado el maletín de primeros auxilios. Sí aquel hombre risueño no hubiese estado ahí, la que hubiera salido volando hubiese sido yo. Finalizado el partido Youichi me pidió casi ordeno mantenerme en las gradas el resto de la temporada.

Era aburrido estar en casa y no con él en los entrenamientos, pero aun así podía seguir siendo de ayuda, al estar en casa y ver canales deportivos con respecto a los demás equipos solíamos armar más estrategias. Ya con varios meses haciendo lo mismo me acostumbre.

Me levante del sofá, hacia varias horas que él se había ido al club para arreglar varios asuntos, eran casi cerca de las doce del día así que me puse a preparar la comida. Tomé algunos ingredientes para preparar algo de pasta de spaguetti, últimamente había tenido demasiados antojos, no solo mis pastelillos de crema, ahora el helado y la pasta se habían convertido en mi platillo favorito de comida-postre. Saque del congelador varias salchichas de pavo y las corte en rodajas, incruste varias en los palillos de pasta y las metí a la olla con agua hirviendo para comenzar a cocinarlas.

Youichi decía que ese platillo era más para niños caprichosos que para un adulto, como siempre burlándose. Pero a fin de cuentas vertía la salsa de tomate y se convertía en un niño tragón. Recuerdo que una vez mientras comía dijo emocionado _''Parece que le salen cabellos a esta cosa'' _sonreí hasta que el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió.

Tome el auricular y conteste.

Era Suzuna, me comentaba alegre que le habían autorizado unos papeles importantes para poder vivir como ciudadana en Estados Unidos, me comento que había dejado a su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas en Japón pero a fin de cuentas feliz, pues sus hijos estaban creciendo ya todos unos adultos y sobre todo eran felices.

Hablo de tantas cosas con una rapidez increíble, al parecer—y por lo que alcance a entenderle Sena le había pedido que se mudara con él, que llegaba a EU en unos días y que había visto que podía venir a visitarme cuando él tuviera partidos fuera del estado. Me pregunto un sinfín de cosas más, _¿Cómo era América ahora? ¿Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez? ¿Cómo era Denver? ¿Cómo era Pittsburgh?_ Preguntas que simplemente no sabía ni como responder. Ni siquiera la última, oficialmente no había tomado un tour…

Mire de reojo el reloj digital en mi muñeca, ¡Cielos, solo habían pasado unos minutos! Me parecían horas realmente, no es que me molestara que ella me llamara, solo que no paraba de hablar que hacia que el tiempo pasara lento y pasmoso. Pasados los diez minutos de conversación—una muy rápida y completa—se disculpo ya que debía hacer las ultimas maletas, se despidió de forma cálida y animada no sin antes lanzar su ultima advertencia…te visitare en una semana. Su voz sonó tan horripilante que me quede muda, segundos después la escuche reír estrepitosamente, _''Caíste en mi broma Mamo-nee, pero sí te visitare, hasta pronto''_ articulo la muy pilla antes de cortar la llamada.

Suspire y reí cuando deje el teléfono en su lugar. Volví a la cocina y termine de hacer la comida. Pasadas unas cuantas horas Youichi regreso con varios papeles en la mano, yo mientras tanto estaba recostada en el sofá disfrutando del olor a pasta recién hecha.

—¿Qué te pasa maldito ángel?—me pregunto dejando los papeles en la mesita del centro de la sala.

—Me gusta ese olor—confesé y me acerque para darle un beso de bienvenida.

—¿Cuál maldito olor?—Hizo una pausa y continuo—El único olor que me llega a la nariz es el de tu jodido perfume.

—El olor de la pasta—me mordí el labio inferior…tenia hambre.

—Estas volviéndote loca, no huele a nada—me miro y frunció el ceño—¿Otra vez pasta? Déjame adivinar, ¿Es la jodida pasta con salchichas que parecen tener jodido cabello?

—Tal vez—me aleje de él y camine hacia la cocina. Él me siguio.

—Es la tercera vez en la jodida semana que preparas eso—se sentó en la mesa y suspiro—¿A caso ya no se te ocurre otra cosa más para cocinar?

—Oh solo callate y come—verti la sopa en su plato y lo deje en la mesa. Hice lo mismo con el mio.

—Te apuesto a que solo hay pastas en la jodida alacena—baño el spagetti con salsa de tomate y comenzó a comer.

—Claro que no—conteste—Hay más cosas, es solo que…—callé.

—¿Qué?

—Nada importante—lo mire con timidez. El giro los ojos y volvió a meter grandes cantidades de pasta en su boca.

—Mañana prepara otra jodida cosa.

—Esta bien—conteste con un puchero.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en un cómodo silencio. El sonido de la televisión y comentarios deportivos era el único sonido en la casa. Terminamos la comida y él se fue a la sala, yo me ocupe de limpiar la cocina y guardar lo poco que quedo de pasta. Sí, ese hombre se quejaba de la comida y a fin de cuentas terminaba por comer hasta dos platos llenos. Desde que habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos en la universidad me preocupe por su alimentación y admito que eso mejoro su condición ahora estaba más fornido, más musculoso pero nos exagerar, delgado pero fuerte. Un hombre en toda la palabra.

Fui directo a la sala dejando salir un sonoro bostezo, le estaba recostado en el sofa de cuero negro estilo cama reclinable que proclamo como suyo. Me recoste junto a él que me acomodo mejor haciendo espacio.

Últimamente me hacia sentido muy fatigada, este ultimo mes se me daba por dormir en cualquier parte de la casa, sofá silla y mesa incluso en el piso, en ese momento pensaba _''cualquier lugar es bueno''_ bostezaba casi vente veces por día y eso empeoraba, agradecía que al estar en casa casi todo el tiempo la mantuviera limpia y así despertar tarde, me estaba volviendo muy floja y descuidada.

Youichi había notado eso, me pregunto que si se debía a alguna enfermedad relacionada con el estrés o falta de sueño pero no era así, dormía muy bien y pues el estrés era pasajero cuando peleaba con él. Aunque quizá este un poco fatigada pero hacia ya un mes que no viajaba a ningún lado lo que me recordó la platica de Suzuna…_¿Cómo es Pittsburgh? _

—Youichi—le hable despacio.

—Hum.

—¿Cuándo iremos a ver la cuidad? —me anime a preguntar—Tenemos ya un tiempo aquí y pues quisiera conocer más la cuidad.

—Je, no tengo humor para eso hoy—contesto indiferente.

—No estoy diciendo que hoy—musité.

—La proxima semana.

—¡En serio! —esclame emocionada.

—No hagas que me arrepienta—dijo esbozando su diabolica sonrisa muy caracteristica.

—De acuerdo—susurre tratando de reprimir la emoción.

Me acomode en el sofá y el me acomodo en sus brazos, no sabia con certeza la hora pero el cansancio me venció. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar siestas desde que era una niña, y por alguna razón lo único que quería hacer desde hacia un mes era dormir, dormir y dormir más.

…

Desperté en la cama con un calor confortante rodeando mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos con pereza y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, el reloj digital marcaba las seis de la mañana con sus números color rojo, baje la mirada para encontrarme desnuda rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, me sonroje al recordar la grandiosa actividad que habíamos tenido la noche anterior…

**FlashBack**

—Oye maldito ángel ya despierta—escuche una voz a lo lejos—Oye, ¿Otra vez? La semana pasada también te quedaste dormida en el sofá.

—Lo siento—bufe molesta por el repentino despertar. Tenia un sueño muy lindo—Ademas la semana pasada tu también te quedaste dormido en el sofá.

—Kekeke, es fue porque me llene con tanta jodida pasta.

Senti sus brazos levantarme del suelo frio.

—Al menos si te vas a quedar a tirar baba, trata de dormir en la jodida cama—me miro con sorna—no solo es para tener sexo salvaje, también es para dormir.

Me sonroje violentamente.

—Idiota—murmure dejando de mirarlo—estaba haciendo unas cosas y pues me quede dormida.

—Kekeke pues que raro, jodida bella durmiente— rió más alto—duermes más que un jodido oso en invernacion.

Bufe molesta bajando me de sus brazos y camine hacia nuestra habitacion.

—Y ahora a donde vas maldita osa en invernacion, ven acá tengo hambre.

—Bueno pues la carne esta en el horno puedes volver a calentarla hay varias porciones que tu tampoco te quedas atrás oso tragón—le rete antes de saltar a la cama.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Se acerco con cautela. Le di la espalda.

—Que si yo duermo como ''oso en invierno'' como tu dices; tu comes como un oso apunto de entrar a esa temporada—dije ya con evidente molestia, mira que compararme con un oso.

—Kekeke acepto eso, no se porque pero me ha dado por comer de más en este jodido mes—se subió a la cama y me giro para tenerme frente a frente.

Bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

—Basta…Youichi…no—mi voz comenzó a entre cortarse. Últimamente mi olfato estaba revolucionado, podía oler el perfume de Youichi desde el estacionamiento de la casa. Siempre me había gustado su olor a perfume mezclado con la menta y pólvora, pero ahora se había vuelto una adicción más profunda.

Entre los olores más agradables que había en mi casa eran: mi perfume, la comida—en especial la pasta y mis pastelillos de crema importados—el aroma a lavanda del limpiador y por supuesto los aromas de Youichi. Sin embargo también había otros aromas desagradables y disgustantes como los desechos de Cerberos que podía oler aun y cuando este lo hacia en una de las esquinas del jardín trasero. Aun no me explicaba el porque mi olfato estaba tan poderosamente fino.

Sumándose a esto mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas, no solo dormía como ''oso en invierno'' y mi olfato estaba perturbando mi mente y cuerpo, también tenia una extraña sensación de deseo por ciertas cosas y _por cierta persona…_luchaba contra mi misma por no abalanzarme a él cuando lo veía aunque a fin de cuentas terminábamos en la cama justo como ahora…

**Fin del Flasback**

_Sí, la noche de anoche fue memorable._

Me acomode de nuevo en la cama, al parecer afuera llovía, podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada inundar mis pulmones. Bufe molesta, la lluvia arruinaría nuestro tour por la ciudad. Me recosté en el pecho musculoso de mi esposo y suspire, al menos estará conmigo todo el día…

* * *

_Primer mes…_

_Tu cuerpo ha entrado en un periodo de auténtica revolución hormonal que empieza a manifestarse con sensación de tensión mamaria, pinchazos uterinos, vahídos, cansancio y necesidad de dormir en cualquier sitio y momento. La mayor sensibilidad de todos tus sentidos afinará tu olfato y las __filias y fobias hacia ciertos olores y sabores__._

* * *

**Omake**

—Maldita sea…donde dijo que estaba la jodida carne—habló un joven rubio escasamente vestido que buscaba en el congelador la carne con verduras que su mujer preparo para él.

* * *

**Ok, primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Había estado enferma y un reciente frente frío en la zona donde vivo me limito varias cosas por las secuelas que quedaron en mi antebrazo.**

**Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado.**

**Quiero agradecer a Karen, Javi-sempai, KaguraMi, Robin-chuan, Rei-sama18, Annis, Yuri Zetsuboukmuii, Erika, arianna alice malfoy p, sanguitolove y nico robin13 por tenerme la paciencia para subir este capítulo… así que les agradezco a todos ellos que se tomaron un momento y comentaron haciéndome feliz.**

**Claro también mi agradecimiento a los que me colocan en alertas de historia o autor, a los que me agregan a favoritos y los que leen y se marchan sin comentar…**

**También quisiera invitarlos al perfil de grupo Hirumamo, ahí tenemos historias creadas por la comunidad HiruMamo. **

** www. fanfiction u / 4298951 / HirumaxMamoriFanFic-s**

******¿Qué esperas para unirte?**

**Aquí**** encontraran historias de la pareja escritas por el grupo de autoras de Facebook:**

** www. facebook groups / 417703814926852 /**

**Ya saben, sin todo ese rollo de los espacios xD**

**Próximamente**** ¡Especial Navideño! En FF de ****HirumaxMamoriFanFic-s**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie HawkTem**


	6. Piezas del rompecabezas

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Piezas del rompecabezas**

* * *

Me sentía abrumada, me cansaba por la nada y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme. La rutina seguía siendo la misma: despertaba, preparaba el desayuno para Youichi y para mí, limpiaba un poco, él se iba al club a entrenar y yo me quedaba sola con cerberos, regresaba tarde y cenábamos algo mientras conversábamos/discutíamos un poco, y al final del día terminábamos enredados en las sabanas celestes de nuestra cama.

Comenzaron a darme repentinos achaques matutinos que comencé a relacionar con mis repentinas siestas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solía dormir siestas todos los días y después comencé a tener ciertos problemas por ello, así que hoy cambiare por completo mi rutina.

Sí, eso sería mejor.

Ayer hable con Suzuna, al parecer no había podido venir a vernos por unas situaciones personales. Le dije que no se preocupara y que viniera cuando pudiera, también le comente que podría ir a verla una vez iniciada la jornada uno. Youichi jugaría en Nueva York y no pensaba quedarme sola por cuatro días que era lo que aproximadamente tardaban en regresar cuando jugaban fuera.

Las lluvias que habían aparecido repentinamente en la ciudad, la humedad rondaba por el 70% y la precipitación se predecía en un tres punto dos pulgadas, según había dicho un joven hombre en las noticias matutinas. El sistema climático en EUA es muy completo.

Mire el reloj de la cocina y suspire, las tres en punto. Para esa hora ya había terminado la limpieza, mire el refrigerador y las alacenas haciendo una lista mental de lo que hacia falta ya que iría hacer unas compras. Camine hacia el patio llamando a Cerberos quien apareció en cuestión de segundos, le di la ultima lata de comida que Youichi le compraba y mientras comía lo acaricie un poco.

—Cerberos hoy también lloverá—le hable al canino quien devoraba los trozos de carne—así que entra a casa cuando eso suceda.

Por lo general él se quedaba en su perrera pero hoy llovería, y mucho. Como respuesta solo gruño.

Cerré puertas y asegure ventanas y no porque pensara que algún ladrón podría entrar, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio entraría a la casa del quarterback Hiruma Youichi? Tardo muy poco en hacerse notar por medio de las sombras tal cual hacia en Japón…nunca cambiaría, además estaba el pequeño detalle de salir con una gran mordida en sus partes nobles, firma Cerberos. Tome mi bolso y camine hacia la puerta principal. Agarre las llaves de la casa y de mi auto que estaban en un pequeño Bowl negro, tome una sombrilla y salí.

No se que me pareció más eterno, si el camino de ida o vuelta. Termine mis compras en menos de dos horas lo cual fue un tiempo récord para mí, porque hoy en especial había demasiadas personas. Afuera llovía pausado y mientras escuchaba un poco de Debussy esperando a que el tráfico cediera. Me relaje al escuchar las notas musicales y se me ocurrió una idea, quizá estúpida o quizá buena.

En fin la pondré en práctica más adelante.

Pasada la hora llegue a casa, me olvide de las compras y corrí, prácticamente volé, al sanitario. Repentinamente me entro un dolor de vientre y estomago que me avisaba de dos cosas…orina y vomito. Desde hace una semana había tenido visitas frecuentes al sanitario pero no note nada raro, quizá se debía a que tomaba muchos líquidos. Pero lo de los vómitos…eso si no me lo explicaba aun.

Regrese al auto y saque las bolsas poco a poco…me daba la manía de comprar muchas cosas, como buena mamá gallina compre hasta de más. Me tome mi tiempo para preparar la cena, Youichi me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que el entrenador los había hecho _''comer como cerdos''_ y que quizá cuando llegara no tendría hambre.

Bueno ya encargaríamos algo de comida rápida y entrega a domicilio. Yo tampoco estaba de humor como para cocinar. Acomode cada una de las cosas en su lugar y fui a darme una ducha caliente, una que necesitaba con urgencia.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor nublaba mi mente. Me prepare ropa limpia que tenia en el armario de la habitación, tome uno de los sostenes nuevos que había comprado porque había notado que mis pechos habían crecido, sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, entre a la ducha. No me percate de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha con el agua—demasiado caliente—casi quemándome la piel. Solté un suspiro dejándome envolver por el agua. Titirite violentamente cuando una bocanada de viento frió que había entrado por la ventana del baño me golpeo en la espalda, me acerque a ella y la cerré. Deje entonces que el chorro del agua relajara mis músculos agarrotados por el viaje en el auto y las posteriores caminatas por las compras. Luego sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en el agua unos minutos más. Sin saber porque comencé a ver que las paredes se movían, un frío en mi espalda y después completa oscuridad.

Momentos después desperté.

Sentí el cuerpo pesado, un frío recorrerme y después una bocanada de frío despertarme _¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Me desmaye? ¿Por qué?_

Me recorrió un escalofrió.

El agua que solía estar caliente ahora me enfriaba más el cuerpo. Me levante de prisa y me agarre de la puerta de la ducha, cerré el grifo y tome una toalla intentando en vano mantener un poco de calor en mi cuerpo ¡Genial ahora me enfermaría!

Gruñía mientras me vestía, seguro me veía muy estúpida. Como una niña pequeña molesta porque su madre la obligo a comer vegetales o no tendría postre. En fin estaba hecha una furia. Salí a la cocina y prepare un poco de té escuche el timbre del teléfono y salte sobre de el.

—¿Diga? —hable apretando los dientes.

—¿Mamo-nee?—suspire intentando calmarme—¿Estas bien? Suenas furiosa, ¿Qué hizo You-nii?

—Suzuna, discúlpame—hice una pausa y respire hondo—estoy bien y Youichi no ha hecho nada, de echo aun no llega lo cual ya me esta preocupando, van a dar las seis y aun no aparece. ¿Cómo supiste es estoy molesta?

—Es fácil, cuando te molestas y/o estas furiosa aprietas los dientes cuando hablas y haces una vocecilla muy rara— rió y yo también lo hice.

—Bueno, sí estoy un poco molesta pero no es nada—comenté distraída caminando alrededor de la isla de la cocina.

—Bueno si, pero ¿En serio estas bien?—volvió a preguntar. Sentí como mi garganta se seco en un instante, me sentía confundida y no sabia porque. Quizá si hablaba un poco sobre ello me vendría bien.

—Pues últimamente me he sentido muy rara—dije soltando un suspiro que ella no pasó por alto.

—Puedes contarme—su pequeña vocecilla me pareció reconfortante y decidí hacerlo.

—Veras, hace más o menos tres semanas he notado algo raro conmigo. Por ejemplo nauseas y vómitos y hoy creo que me desmaye en la ducha. Sumado a esto me siento muy cansada. —suspire y me olvide del té, su olor me dio un poco de malestar en la boca del estomago y me fui a sentar al sofá reclinable de la sala.

—Amm, nauseas, vómitos y… ¿Mareos también?

—Sí—conteste distraída.

—Y no se te hace raro, es decir, has pensado que quizá todo eso se deba a una sola cosa.

—No, en verdad tengo una explicación para cada cosa pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mamo-nee ¿Es en serio?—se callo de pronto, sonaba incrédula—¿No crees que eso se deba a una sola cosa?

—No—sinceramente no. Tenía una explicación para cada una de las cosas pero ahora estaba confundida.

—¿Has pensado que puedes estar embarazada?

Entonces sentí mi garganta seca convertirse en un desierto, un enorme nudo en mi estomago y un escalofrió recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de cada cabello café que había en mi cabeza.

Tosí un par de veces y me aclare la garganta antes de volver hablar.

—Bueno creo que eso no es posible—dije finalmente.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto.

—Veras hace unos días termine con mi regla. Si mal no recuerdo cuando estas en gravidez tu regla desaparece, es el síntoma más notorio—y era cierto. Mi regla no había desaparecido.

—¡Que raro!—exclamo—¿Y no la notaste extraña? Es decir, sí duro los días que dura normalmente.

—No—mi voz tembló—Solo duro dos días.

—No quiero asustarte, pero quizá…sí estas en gravidez.

—¿Asustarme? ¡Estoy en estado de pánico!—grité—¿Y si es cierto?

—Tranquila, respira profundo y cálmate—hice lo que me pedía pero poco funciono.

—De acuerdo—suspire hondo—¿Qué haré?

—Bueno, ve con un medico—me recomendó—ellos tienen más razón que yo. Quizá me equivoque.

—De acuerdo—repetí.

—¡Me siento como una idiota por estar asustándote!

—No eres una idiota—hable con suavidad—Eres una gran amiga que solo quiere ayudar.

—Dándote un paro cardíaco—suspiró—You-nii me matara si se entera.

—Él no tiene porque enterarse de nuestra conversación.

—Perdóname por preocuparte por cosas que quizá no sean ciertas.

—Suzuna si son ciertas, te agradezco el sacarme de la duda, y si no son ciertas, agradezco tu preocupación por mi—dije con suavidad.

—De acuerdo—dijo calmada.

—Sabes, voy a sacarme la maldita duda de una buena vez—dije decidida.

—¿Qué?—le escuche decir antes de interrumpirla.

—Te llamo en una hora—dije sonriendo—Saluda a Sena de mi parte.

—Lo haré, y espero tu llamada en una hora—la escuche reír un poco.

—Hasta entonces—me respondió con la misma despedida y colgué.

Me levante del sofá en estado de tranquilidad, duda y pánico mezclados en mi y un pequeño dolor de estomago y malestar.

Solté un bufido y tome las llaves del auto para salir con rumbo a la farmacia más cercana. Llegue en menos de diez minutos y en el mismo tiempo compre una pequeña cajilla de prueba para embarazos. Llegue a casa en menos de cinco minutos y note que él aun no aparecía, me impaciente por ello pero inmediatamente fui al baño. Saque la caja de la bolsa y leí las instrucciones, hice todo al pie de la letra y me senté a esperar, treinta minutos eso decía la caja.

Parecía que el tiempo se movía pasmoso, no sabía si esperar negativo o positivo, solo sabía que temía ambos resultados. El negativo por que mi ilusión de ser madre era demasiada y el positivo porque Youichi aun no quería un niño. Entrelace mis manos y comencé a armar pieza por pieza el rompecabezas en mi mente.

*Nauseas: Eso se lo atribuía al continuo ejercicio que hacia día con día y a la forma en como Youichi comía…el solo verlo me causaba ya el malestar… ¿Acaso no tenia modales? Es decir, sí los tenía pero cuando estaba hambriento los olvidaba.

*Vómitos: Estos ocurrían cada vez que comía algo que no fuera frecuente, como la pizza o hamburguesas englobando: comida rápida. Pensé que se debía a eso ya que mi estomago estaba acostumbrado a la comida casera.

*Olfato refinado: Bueno cuando aprendes a cocinar tienes que aprender a oler, eso decía mi madre. Lo paso por alto ya que no es un síntoma.

*Constantes ganas de orinar: Últimamente había tomado demasiados líquidos. Esa es mi explicación.

*Desmayos:…Sin notas.

*Mareos:…Sin notas.

*Crecimiento de los pechos:…Sin notas

Rompecabezas semi-armado, solo falta saber si la última pieza embona o no.

Mire el reloj digital de mi celular ya habían pasado 35 minutos. Con temor me levante del suelo y tome la ampolleta del lavabo. Suspire profundo antes de verla, una raya es negativo y dos positivo, me recordé. Me arme de valor y la mire.

…

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla, no puede ser. El rompecabezas estaba armado, la última pieza indicaba…embarazo. Quizá estaba mal, o quizá no mentía. Tome otra prueba y realice los mismos pasos y de nueva cuenta parco lo mismo, positivo. Seriamos padres.

Suspire y reí como tonta ¡Seriamos padres! Era maravilloso, una pequeña vida crecía en mí pero a la vez tenia tanto temor por ello._ ¿Qué diría él?_

Tome el teléfono y con la más profunda seriedad que intente componer le llame a Suzuna tal como había prometido. Le comente absolutamente todo, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo,_ se sentía bien_. También le comente lo que había pasado hace tiempo con Youichi, dijo que no me preocupara, _''ese tonto demonio lo entenderá, créeme''_ y en el fondo desee que fuera así.

Eran las siete treinta de la noche y él no aparecía. Mi estrés aumento y lo llame más no contesto, fui a la sala y encendí el televisor me recosté en el sofá con el control y el celular pegados a mi, cambie de canal varias veces así como lo llamaba obteniendo la misma respuesta, nada.

Escuche unos rasguños y me levante un poco perezosa, camine hacia la puerta de la cocina de donde provenían los ruidos y la abrí, era Cerberos un poco mojado y lo deje entrar.

—Bobo, me asustaste—cerré la puerta y cuando me gire tope con algo duro, inmediatamente alce la mirada y solté un gritillo asustada—Idiota ¿Pretendes matarme?—le di un golpe en el estomago y él rió.

—Maldito ángel ¿Por qué tanta maldita llamada?—Me acerco a él mientras se burlaba de mi puchero—¿Acaso no leíste el jodido mensaje completo?

—No—conteste sin mirarlo.

—Decía que iría a comprar unas cuantas cosas…y a resolver unas cuantas dudas sobre el jodido equipo de Green Bay.

Me arrastro hacia la sala y se tiro al sofá conmigo arriba.

—¿Por qué miras el jodido canal de maternidad?—pregunto mientras le cambiaba inmediatamente a ESPN.

—Hay algo que…

—Hazme un jodido café, lo necesito, me ha dolido la jodida cabeza todo el maldito día—me interrumpió.

—Ya voy—conteste con desgana.

Me levante de su cómodo cuerpo y fui a la cocina, prepare el café y un poco de té para mi, o en realidad eso intente, ya que al igual que en la ducha mi panorama se torno oscuro y dolía.

.

.

.

.

—Ya esta consiente, es cuestión de minutos que despierte—escuche a lo lejos una voz desconocida—seguramente ya nos escucha.

—Ya veo.

—Bien si me disculpa tengo que retirarme, las indicaciones están en la mesa y lo veo en una semana.

.

.

—Maldito ángel—escuche su voz _¿Qué fue esa extraña conversación de hace rato?_ —El doctor dijo que ya estabas bien así que abre los endemoniados ojos.

—¿Doctor?—abrí los ojos y note que estaba en la habitación, con él a mi lado.

—Te desmayaste pero durante la caída te golpeaste duro en la cabeza—contesto—duraste casi una hora inconsciente por el jodido golpe.

—Así que eso paso en el baño…

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Él dijo que descansaras y que por tu condición no podías tomar casi nada para el dolor—trague mucha saliva profundamente—Y me dijo más.

Me alarme

—¿Qué más te dijo?

Me miro serio y lo dijo.

—Que estas esperando un hijo mío.

—¡Cómo lo supo!—Musite—Es decir, es algo que no se puede saber así como así.

—Entro al baño y vio las pruebas de embarazo con respuesta positiva. Dijo que al parecer no tenia más de dos horas que las habías usado.

—Genial—murmure—me quito la exclusiva.

—¿Qué?

—Yo quería decírtelo—comente con timidez.

—Eso no importa ahora, de todas maneras ya lo presentía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En ocasiones eres tan tonta o ingenua, no se como describirlo…—me sentí ofendida por su respuesta pero me calle para dejarlo continuar—desde hace dos semanas te notaba rara—continuo—casa mañana era la misma rutina, te levantabas directo al baño y…

—Eso es normal—me defendí.

—¿También en las madrugadas, cada tres horas?

Me ruborice, cada vez que tenia la necesidad me levantaba de la cama con el más sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, ahora veo que falle.

—No solo idas al sanitario, también vomitabas, te mareabas y el quedarte dormida en cualquier parte, que tus pechos crecieran me hizo sospechar. Así que finalmente lo investigue. Y ahora las dos pruebas que me mostró el doctor confirmaron mi idea.

—¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?—me ruborice aun más por lo ultimo.

—Espere a que lo notaras tú. Pensé que seria más divertido—me recostó en la cama y se acomodo sobre mi con cuidado—Pero no espere que fuera tan dramático.

—Idiota—sonreí y después mi humor cambio.

—¿Qué tienes?—pregunto en mi oído.

—Pensé que estrías molesto conmigo—comencé a gimotear, yo y mis malditos repentinos cambios de humor.

—¿Por qué?—me miro confundido.

—Dijiste que aun no querías un bebé—sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándome a él.

—Eso dije, pero ahora no importa.

Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su olor, su bendito y delicioso olor.

—Entonces ¿No estas molesto?—interrogue.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por qué vas a darme un hijo?—lo sentí sonreír—Ahora el jodido equipo tendrá una nueva mascota con la cual jugar

Se rió y yo lo acompañe, después le reprendí que se refiriera así del bebé y después le permití que quizá algún día y si Kami permitía que nuestro bebe naciera sano, llevarlo algún entrenamiento de americano.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, murmurándonos cosas en el oído hasta quedarnos dormidos aferrado el uno al otro, y esa noche volví a soñar que tenia un niño en mis brazos; solo que esta vez, el bebe sonreía.

* * *

Segundo mes

Los cambios metabólicos y hormonales pueden causar mareos y vómitos matutinos. Las visitas al baño se multiplicarán por la presión del útero. Además puede que sufras mareos y desmayos, relacionados con bajadas de los niveles de azúcar en sangre o hipoglucemia, muy frecuente entre las embarazadas. En otras ocasiones los mareos se deben a una disminución de la tensión arterial o hipotensión.

El bebé durante el segundo mes

En el segundo mes del embarazo, ya le late el corazón al bebé. Su cara se perfila, se forman los ojos. Ya tiene párpados. Además crecen sus piernas y brazos, y sus órganos internos y su cerebro van desarrollándose.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el cap de hoy. Tarde mucho lo se, es por eso que lo hice más largo que de costumbre xD. Debo explicar que en algunas ocasiones la regla sigue bajando incluso hasta el noveno mes, en otras se interrumpe en el primer mes o hasta el segundo mes cosa que sucedió con Mamori. Y que tome a mi madre como referencia para esto xD. ¿Qué…creían que tenía la experiencia? Dios aun no, pero algún día… Debussy mi inspiración para este cap.**

**Espero sus reviews que son mi paga por escribirles con todo mi cariño. Recuerden la formula de la felicidad**

**Tu + comentario/review= Yo feliz y escribiendo más historias HiruMamo.**

**Por cierto estoy por comenzar a escribir una nueva historia HiruMamo, y pueden encontrar un avance aquí:**

**https-:-/-/-www-facebook-com/-KyrieHawkTem-?ref=hl**

**Sin los espacios, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto de la historia.**

**Dedicado para Karen que siempre esta al pendiente de la historia y porque me encanta que me presione para que escriba rápido xD**

**Bueno sin más que decir solo Gracias por leer, me despido**

**Les quiere**

**~Kyrie-chan**


	7. Mente vs Cuerpo

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Mente **_**versus **_**cuerpo.**

* * *

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! _

Se escuchaba el molesto ruido a lo lejos, mi campo de visión estaba muy oscuro no sentía nada y lo único que escuchaba era ese timbre chillón que comenzaba a volverme loca.

Desperté.

Mi ser volvió a tener el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente se conectó a el. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y estire mi brazo para cubrir mi rostro de ahora una nueva molesta luz, estire mi cuerpo despacio y deje caer mi brazo sobre mi pecho.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! _

De nuevo ese sonido chillón, me giré y vi la causa de mi irritación matutina, el reloj digital color negro cuya alarma había puesto ayer por la noche. El brazo que había estado en mi pecho fue a dar contra el pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche…yacía porque fue a dar al suelo luego del manotazo que le di, hizo un sonido hueco contra el piso de madera para después volver al silencio.

Las sabanas blancas cubrían mi cuerpo, me senté en la cama y deje que mi espalda se recargara sobre la fría cabecera negra que adornaba la cama ya además contrastaba perfecto con mi habitación.

Casi todo en ella era negro, era amplia, muy amplia diría yo, no deja de fascinarme aún después de vivir aquí por casi 2 años, las paredes son blancas, el piso de madera oscura pero no negra, los muebles en su totalidad del color más oscuro de todos: las puertas del enorme closet que compartimos en mismo con agarraderas color plata, las mesitas de noche ubicadas a los costados de la cama estilo _''King Size''_, la cabecera de la cama y los cojines mullidos de esta.

Las sabanas y cortinas de la habitación eran blancas con un borde negro de seda. Las lámparas por su parte eran estilo Rococo Blanco* y tenían unas cuentas de cristal como adorno. Mi tocador era grande, los cajones de este eran color plata y el pequeño cojín del asiento color hueso, las patas de el tocador y la silla eran—claro—color negro. También tenía algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes de nuestra habitación.

En fin me gustaba la combinación, bueno pasar de una vida tranquila y normal a una llena de lujos y caprichos es un cambio radical, al menos para mi; Youichi siempre ha sido caprichoso, lo que quiere lo obtiene y punto.

Suspiré, hacia tempo que no dormía así de bien, hacia ya dos meses que era dormir solo unas horas por la madrugada y muchas en el día. Me desvelaba gracias a los mareos y vómitos que ya me tenían harta junto con las burlas de Youichi. Hacían ya dos semanas el doctor me informo que ahora ya cuento con tres meses de embarazo y que el riesgo de aborto ya había sido superado pero el muy mentiroso mintió con los mareos, según él estos se disiparían pronto, pero al parecer para mi estos se duplicaron.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y le di un suave masaje, estoy hecha un desastre, apenas si son tres meses no quiero ni pensar como serán los otros cinco, mi madre me comentó que un embarazo no es tan difícil cuando mides las acciones del día y continuas como si nada hubiera pasado con tu cuerpo…ella se une a la lista de mentirosos del mes, claro el doctor la encabeza.

Me levante de la cama con mucho pesar y camine al baño arrastrando los pies, sinceramente no quería ni verme al espejo pero aun así lo hice, ojeras ya marcadas, cabello salvaje, rostro pálido y un fino hilo de saliva que recorría desde mi labio a la barbilla, bueno esa era señal de un buen sueño.

Reí.

Tomé una toalla celeste del estante y después de luchar internamente sobre si tomar una ducha o un baño en la tina abrí el grifo y deje que el agua caliente finalmente llenara la tina. Regresé a mi habitación, tomé ropa limpia y cómoda y la dejé en el estante junto al sanitario, cerré el grifo y entre al agua caliente esperando que esta me ayudara a relajarme.

Últimamente había estado muy tensa, realmente no se muy bien el porque pero estaba tan tensa que ni Cerberos se acercaba a mi. Youichi por su parte se mantenía tan cerca que incluso comenzaba a molestarme, pero cuando se retiraba me sentía desplazada y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Soy un desastre, mis emociones y mis acciones están burlándose de mi en algún lugar dentro de mi ser mientras disfrutan de lo lindo mi situación.

Tenia dudas, nervios…tenia miedo un miedo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Hacia apenas dos semanas había iniciado la temporada de americano cuando esta en casa me hace sentir bien ya que él esta más tiempo conmigo pero cuando salía a jugar fuera a otro estado ese sentimiento de miedo me consumía.

No sé por que, por lo general estaba viendo la tv para saber noticias sobre el equipo, la jornada y sobretodo noticias de él, ya que él es toda una celebridad en Pittsburgh. Quizá eso me faltaba ver un poco de televisión.

Miré el blanco techo del baño anonadada masajeando los músculos de mis brazos y piernas con el jabón que tanto me gustaba, todo estaba bien hasta que llegué a mi vientre… ¿Qué pasaría si no hago bien las cosas? ¿Y si mi embarazo se complica? ¿Y si pierdo a mi bebé?

¡No!

Me senté en la tina agarrándome del borde de esta _¿Cuándo me sumergí? _Respiré hondo y suspiré, me levanté con cuidado de no resbalar y tiré del cordón que tenía el tapón de la tina para que se drenara el agua sucia. Salí de la tina y entré a la ducha abriendo el grifo para terminar de bañarme, mire afuera y suspiré, ya limpiaría los enormes charcos de agua después…

…

* * *

Si revisaba bien en mi cabeza la palabra que definía mi estado seria _Confusión. _Sí, estaba confundida, después de todo es la primera vez que seré madre, pero aun así ¿Porque tengo este nudo en la garganta? Se supone que debería estar feliz ¿No? Seré madre, es lo normal ¿Por qué demonios estoy así? ¿Será otro síntoma del embarazo? Eso espero.

Recostada ahora en el sofá de la sala mi mirada estaba perdida en el candelabro de cuentas de cristal que adornaba el techo, el desayuno casi almuerzo se enfriaba en la mesita de centro y la mujer en la televisión encendida hablaba a un volumen tan silencioso que ni una hormiga lo escucharía.

-Necesito distraerme con algo—suspiré—yo sé que esto estará bien, son sólo dudas, mi emociones son unas pesadas ahora—lleve mi mano a mi pequeño vientre—Mamá esta un poquito loca, ya veras que todo esta bien.

Mordí mi labio con suavidad y reí, ¡Dios estoy tan bipolar que…bueno! Suspiré, si alguien me hubiera visto desde la mañana ya habría llamado a un loquero, hacia unas horas estaba a punto de llorar por un motivo que no tenia sentido y ahora reía como loca.

Baje la mirada a mi vientre, su tamaño era tan pequeño aunque tenia una leve elevación del tamaño una naranja a la mitad. Según el doctor y mis cálculos van once semanas de gestación y todo en mi alimentación va muy bien, apenas aumente 1.000g de los 1,300g que debería tener y mi bebé pesa por lo menos un 10% de este peso.

En una semana serán los cuatro meses de gestación y como Youichi estará fuera llevare a Suzuna conmigo para que me acompañe con el medico, según lo que leí en un pequeño librillo que me dio el doctor es a partir de la semana doce cuando se realiza la primera exploración ecográfica.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ahí dice también los cambios en el bebé y en la madre—me levanté del sofá y fui a mi habitación, tomé el librillo de la mesita de noche y regrese a la sala, me acomode y subí un poco el volumen de la televisión, la sección deportiva no tardaría en aparecer.

Mire el platillo que deje en la mesilla de centro y me entró el apetito, tome un pastelillo y lo engullí de un solo bocado. Comencé a hojear el libro.

—Veamos—tomé otro pastelillo—¡Aquí esta! Tu bebé en la semana once.

''_**Semana 11 de embarazo''**_

_Cerca de esta __**semana 11 del embarazo**__, el feto empieza a generar sus propios glóbulos rojos. Además, comenzará a producir orina, el principal componente del líquido amniótico. La piel es todavía transparente y su cuerpo se va alargando. Aun así, la cabeza es un tercio del largo del cuerpo. En el caso de tener un hijo varón, esta semana sus testículos comenzarán a producir la hormona masculina testosterona. Ya medirá casi 4-5 centímetros y pesará hasta 8 gramos._

_En estas semanas la transformación es espectacular. Se ha producido la metamorfosis, el embrión ha aumentado 5 veces de tamaño, 200 células han tomado posiciones y algunos músculos y nervios se mueven. Tiene hígado, riñones y un estómago del tamaño de un granito de arroz._

_El feto puede empezará desarrollar uno de sus reflejos ya en la semana 11. Comenzará a mover las piernas y rebotará y saltará en las paredes del útero. Se trata del __reflejo patelar,__ un recurso biológico que nos programa para andar. _

Sonreí.

¿Así que por eso tanta nausea? Bebé reboteador. La sección más abajo llamó mi atención.

**''Tu cuerpo en la semana 11''**

Vi varias imágenes de chicas y mujeres un poco más grandes de edad con una variedad de tamaños de vientre. Unos eran ovalados, pequeños y apenas notables, pero otros eran redondos, un tanto grandes y notables. Así una gran variedad hasta que encontré una imagen parecida a mi vientre. Redondo pequeño y apenas notable. Debajo de cada imagen decía la semana de gestación y el posible sexo del bebé incluso si estos eran gemelos o más de tres bebés.

—¡Vaya!—me asombre con la variedad de imágenes. Sonreí, quizá sería posible para la próxima semana saber su sexo, pero eso realmente no es exacto aun. Curiosa me adelante a la semana doce del embarazo, después de todo en unos días entraría en esa etapa.

**''_Semana 12 de embarazo''_**

_Tras__**12 semanas de embarazo**, todos los sistemas principales del cuerpo y órganos como el estómago, el hígado, los pulmones, el páncreas y los intestinos están formados y en su sitio, aunque no están desarrollados del todo. La cabeza llega a ser más redondeada y su perfil se va definiendo._

_Además, empezarás a escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé con más facilidad._

_Todavía mide 6 centímetros y tiene unos 14 gramos de peso._

—Es…escuchare con más facilidad sus la...latidos—tartamudeé.

—¿Los latidos de quien?—una voz ronca me sobresaltó. Giré mi cabeza y vi a mi amado demonio recargado sobre el marco de la puerta principal.

—Youichi, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué hora es? aún es temprano—lo miré con asombro y después disgusto cuando su rostro dejo de ser neutro a dibujar su sonrisa burlona.

—Mira jodida despistada, son las tres de la tarde en punto—me lanzó su reloj y lo atrapé en el aire, no mentía eran las tres en punto. ¿Tan rápido se me fue el tiempo?

—Lo siento yo…creo que estuve soñando despierta este día—me excusé dejando el reloj en la mesita, miré mi ''desayuno'' y me ruboricé—Perdona Youichi, no te prepare comida—bajé la mirada tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

—Eso ya lo note—se acercó a mi despacio—pediré algo de comida rápida.

—Una pizza ¿Si? —pedí con un puchero, él sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

—Esta bien, tengo hambre no importa que coño sea lo comeré de todas formas—me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y me perdí—¿Qué es eso?—su cara cambio a una serio y con su dedo índice apuntó el libro que tenía en las piernas.

—¿Esto?—sonreí—Es un libro de guía que me dio el doctor—lo miré mientras le entregaba el libro de pastas azules.

Lo ojeó sin mucho interés.

—Así que a esto te referías con lo de hace un momento—musitó señalando la pagina que leía.

—Eh…sí—contesté.

—…—no dijo nada pero continuo mirándome, volví a ruborizarme.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunté cuando su mirada se volvió intensa.

—Esta creciendo—señaló mi vientre—ahora vuelvo.

Se levanto y desapareció de mi vista, escuché que hablaba con alguien y después silencio. Me recosté en el sofá y apagué el televisor, me entretuve jugando con el libro unos minutos y después lo abandone en la mesita junto con los residuos de mi desayuno. Dejé caer la cabeza de lado apoyándola en mi hombro, mire mi vientre, pequeño y redondo. Sonreí y comencé acariciarlo. Quizá mi estrés se deba a que no dejo de pensar en mi bebé, quizá mi madre tenga razón al decirme que sigua con mi día como lo he hecho hasta entonces, quizá el bebé ocupa toda mi mente y mi día que me he olvidado de otras cosas y quizá a esto también se deban mis pesadillas y miedos. Debo comenzar una nueva rutina. Algo como despertar, desayunar como se debe, hacer un poco de ejercicio, pasear con Cerberos, ir de compras…algo así, dejar de estar encerrada en casa.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?—levanté mi mirada y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina ¡Dios el negro sí que le sienta bien! Pantalón y camisa estilo V de ese color junto con unos zapatos casuales de piel café oscura hacían que mi temperatura corporal subiera….sobretodo porque la camisa resaltaba sus músculos.

—Qué…—dejé de mirarlo para hablar bien—Quizá mañana lleve a Cerberos al parque—sonreí haciendo círculos en el sofá con mi dedo.

—Nada mal—se acercó—pensé que estarías encerrada aquí hasta que el enano naciera.

—Idiota—suspiré.

—La jodida comida tardara en llegar—con cuidado se recostó sobre mi apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarme. Me acomodé bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Tan ocupados están?—aspiré su colonia.

—Supongo—su nariz acaricio la mía—No importa estaremos ocupados también—inevitablemente me sonroje.

Besó mis labios con ternura y respondí con gusto recostándolo sobre mí por completo. Mordió mis labios con fuerza para profundizar el beso y accedí, me beso como nunca. Estaba embriagada, su aroma, sus besos y sus caricias que poco a poco dejaron de ser inocentes me volvían loca.

Su mano se coló bajo mi blusa y en un acto que no me esperaba acaricio mi vientre con suavidad y ternura. Me deshice por dentro.

Rompí el beso y lo mire con infinito amor. Choque mi frente con la suya y susurrándole un _''te amo''_ volví a besarlo con pasión. Lo sentí sonreír y en cuestión de segundos la mano que estaba en mi vientre llego a mi pecho.

Rompió el beso y con tono de burla me dijo—También están creciendo—apretó mi pecho y gemí.

—Idiota—suspiré disfrutando de los besos y mordiscos que dejaba en mi cuello. Todo iba bien hasta que algo en mi mente me asalto….Estas embarazada ¿Esto esta bien? Abrí los ojos tanto como pude.

—Youichi espera—retiré su mano de mi pecho y lo sentí gruñir—Espera, Hiruma.

De detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?—preguntó molesto.

—Esto no esta bien—gemí.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí—respondí—¿Si le pasa algo malo al bebé? No estoy segura si debemos…

—Hace un momento no te quejabas—musitó.

—Lo sé, pero…—mordí mi labio—Mi cuerpo lo desea, pero mi mente me dice que esta mal.

—Mente vs Cuerpo—comentó—¿Quién seria el ganador?

Hice un puchero y entendió mi indirecta. Estuvo a ponto de protestar pero el timbre de la entrada sonó en ese instante. Lo escuche murmurar un _maldita sea_, tomó su billetera y salió por la puerta.

Suspiré, me había salvado la campana…más bien el timbre.

…

* * *

—¡Qué emoción Mamo-nee! —gritó Suzuna emocionada—Seré la segunda persona en conocer a tu bebé.

Reí por lo bajo. Youichi estaba fuera de Pittsburgh entrenando y preparándose para el partido que tendría mañana por la tarde contra Los Cuervos de Baltimore (Ravens) así que Suzuna se apunto—como yo esperaba—para acompañarme para mi primera ecografía.

—¿Cómo crees que será? —me preguntó. Se veía más emocionada que yo.

—No lo sé Suzuna—respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro—Solo quiero ver que este bien.

—Sí, eso lo sé pero—continuo—no tienes alguna cosita que quieras, es decir, algo como Espero se parezca a mi.

—Eso no se puede saber aun Suzuna-chan—reí a más no poder. Todo el trayecto me hizo un sinfín de preguntas y cuando al fin llegamos estacione el auto cerca de la entrada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—You-nii si que te cuida Mamo-nee.

—No es para tanto—respondí caminando hacia la entrada del enorme edificio.

—¡Qué no es para tanto!—Exclamo antes de entrar—Este lugar es enorme y se ve lujoso.

—Suzuna, es un hospital de maternidad—contesté.

—Y uno privado—me miro con picardía—You-nii si que quiere tener un bebé sano.

Volví a reír, Suzuna si que sabía como alégrate el día. Prácticamente la semana entera la pase discutiendo con Youichi el asunto del sexo, eso me tenía abrumada y entretenida a la vez. Abrumada porque en realidad quería hacerlo pero no me atrevía por mi estado y divertida por las expresiones de Youichi. Tratare de arreglar ese tema hoy mismo...tratare también de ser discreta con el doctor.

Apenas vi a Suzuna mi estado gruñón y de desesperación se disiparon. Ella es increíble.

Le di mi pase de consulta a la linda chica que estaba en la zona de recepción y me indicó pasáramos a la planta alta habitación seis, ahí me esperaba el doctor que me atendía siempre. Llegamos rápido y el doctor me recibió alegre como siempre. Después de una pequeña charla sobre los síntomas que había tenido y que le contara mis constantes nauseas y vómitos, se consterno un poco y de paso me preocupo a mi.

Sin perder mucho tiempo me recostó en una camilla y le dio un gel viscoso a Suzuna para que lo untara en mi vientre mientras él preparaba la computadora para la ecografía. Sacó de un cajón una caja y de ésta un aparato parecido a una lámpara de mano, la pantalla se encendió y la ecografía comenzó.

—Veamos—habló el hombre con bata blanca—¿Puedes ve esto?—me preguntó y yo asentí, en la maquina se veía una telilla color rosa, todo lo demás se veía extraño—Eso es la placenta—respondió.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Suzuna.

—Doctor, en el libro que me entrego leí que era posible escuchar los latidos del bebé—comenté—¿Puede hacer eso, por favor?

—Claro—respondió—espere un segundo—el hombre miro la pantalla y su mirada se volvió intensa. Me preocupe.

—¿Qué pasa doctor?—pregunté.

—Algo esta raro aquí, no encuentro muy bien el producto.

—¿Doctor eso es normal?—preguntó Suzuna como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—No.

Entré en pánico.

—Espere, estoy sospechando algo, pondré el sonido.

Apenas lo hizo escuche tres diferentes ruidos, el primero y más fuerte estaba rápido, como si estuviera alterado, el segundo era tranquilo y el tercero un poco más fuerte que el segundo.

—¡Ya veo!—exclamó el doctor—Es por eso que no encontraba la forma. Ya lo entiendo todo.

—¡Qué!—grité y el sonido de la pantalla aumento.

—Señora Hiruma, son dos, tendrá gemelos.

_¿Son dos? ¿Tendré gemelos? ¡Ay por Dios!_

* * *

El bebé al tercer mes

Has llegado al tercer mes de embarazo y has superado la etapa de riesgo de aborto. Habrás engordado de 900 g a 1.300 g, un 10 % del peso total del embarazo. Tu útero tiene ahora el tamaño de un pomelo (durante el embarazo aumentará 20 veces su peso y 14 veces su tamaño), es demasiado grande y empuja por encima de tu hueso pélvico. Los nutrientes de tu sangre fluyen al bebé por tu placenta, que actúa como sustituto de pulmones, hígado y riñones para él. Es posible que notes un cosquilleo en el pecho y que la areola adquiera una coloración más oscura.

Tercer mes de embarazo

Es una etapa emocionalmente un poco confusa. Es posible que se tengan sentimientos contradictorios acerca de la maternidad. Cerca del 90% de embarazadas sufren náuseas en las primeras fases del embarazo, y de éstas, un 30% vómitos. Lo habitual es que aparezcan sólo a primeras horas de la mañana, aunque en algunos casos se pueden mantener todo el día. En la mayoría de los casos remiten a partir de la semana 15 de gestación.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, el silencio reinaba dentro de ella contrario a lo que sucedía afuera, los gritos y celebraciones por la victoria de hacia unas horas era inevitable.

Una luz apareció de la nada iluminando un poco la habitación mostrando un rostro perfilado y los cabellos rubios de un joven que se mantenía alejado de la algarabía de había a unos metros, _alejado_ de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Veamos—

El sonido de teclas apretándose rápidamente se escucho y después silencio.

Abrio los ojos tanto como pudo.

**-Maternidad-**

Bienvenido a la página más completa sobre el embarazo, aquí encontraras:

**El embarazo**

*Alimentación y nutrición

*Baby Shower

*Bebé

*Bebé prematuro

*Calculadora embarazo

*Calendario chino

**Calculadora gestacional**

*Calculadora ovulación

*Calculadora peso embarazo

*Calendario de pruebas

*Cambios de la madre

*Clases de preparto

*Complicaciones del embarazo

*Cordón umbilical

*Ejercicio y embarazo

*Depresión posparto

*Diccionario del embarazo

**Dietas embarazada**

*Dolores del embarazo

*Ecografías

*Embarazo ectópico

*Embarazo múltiple

*Embarazo psicológico

*Famosas embarazadas

*Foros de embarazo

*Guapa y embarazada

*Guardar Cordón Umbilical

**Madres solteras**

*Mitos del embarazo

*Molestias del embarazo

*Nombres de bebé

*Parto

*Parto prematuro

*Permiso de maternidad

*Preparar el parto

*Primer embarazo

*Problemas y enfermedades

*Pruebas médicas

*Quedar embarazada

*Recetas embarazo

*Reproducción asistida

*Ropa para embarazadas

*Semanas de embarazo

*Sexo en el embarazo

*Síntomas de embarazo

*Síntomas de parto

*Test de embarazo

*Tienda premamá

*Tipos de parto

*Viajar embarazada

*Vídeos de embarazo

*Yoga para embarazadas

.

.

.

Y oficialmente se sintió abrumado.

* * *

**Lamento de todo corazón no actualizar rápido, pero ya pondré un orden, dependiendo de sus comentarios actualizaré cada lunes de la semana, pero si son pocos comentarios actualizare cada dos lunes, no lo tomen a mal, pero es que me deprime un poco el ver la cantidad de personas que han leído y los pocos comentarios. Me gustaría saber que no le escribo a la nada y recibir algo de paga por eso. Ya saben sus comentarios son mi sueldo emocional.**

**¡El botón no muerde! ;D**

**Espero les haya gustado y pues jejeje Mamori tendrá encargo al doble.**

**Kyrie HawkTem**

**Estilo del tocador: 1 .bp . blogspot -QXiF1TaM7MI /UQraheZA02I /AAAAAAAABKg /7zeHruXfEBU /s1600 **

**Estilo de lampara Rococo Blanco: csimg . mercamania. es /srv /ES /29052602kokrococotl00060wh /T /340x340 /C /FFFFFF /url / lampara-de-mesa-rococo-blanco . jpg**


	8. Naturaleza

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Naturalezas**

* * *

—¡Qué emoción Mamo-nee! —gritó Suzuna emocionada—Seré la segunda persona en conocer a tu bebé.

Reí por lo bajo. Youichi estaba fuera de Pittsburgh entrenando y preparándose para el partido que tendría mañana por la tarde contra Los Cuervos de Baltimore (Ravens) así que Suzuna se apunto—como yo esperaba—para acompañarme para mi primera ecografía.

—¿Cómo crees que será? —me preguntó. Se veía más emocionada que yo.

—No lo sé Suzuna—respondí sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro—Solo quiero ver que este bien.

—Sí, eso lo sé pero—continuo—no tienes alguna cosita que quieras, es decir, algo como ''Espero se parezca a mi''.

—Eso no se puede saber aun Suzuna-chan—reí a más no poder.

Todo el trayecto me hizo un sinfín de preguntas y cuando al fin llegamos al edificio estacione el auto cerca de la entrada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—You-nii si que te cuida Mamo-nee.

—No es para tanto—respondí caminando hacia la entrada del enorme edificio.

—¡Qué no es para tanto!—Exclamo antes de entrar—Este lugar es enorme y se ve lujoso.

—Suzuna, es un hospital de maternidad—contesté.

—Y uno privado—me miro con picardía—You-nii si que quiere tener un bebé sano.

Volví a reír, Suzuna si que sabía como alégrate el día. Prácticamente la semana entera la pase discutiendo con Youichi el asunto del sexo, eso me tenía abrumada y entretenida a la vez. Abrumada porque en realidad quería hacerlo pero no me atrevía por mi estado y divertida por las expresiones de Youichi. Tratare de arreglar ese tema hoy mismo...tratare también de ser discreta con el doctor ya que en el librillo azul que me entrego no vi algo relacionado con nuestro problema.

Apenas vi a Suzuna mi estado gruñón y de desesperación se disiparon. Ella es increíble.

Le di mi pase de consulta a la linda chica que estaba en la zona de recepción y me indicó pasáramos a la planta alta habitación seis, ahí me esperaba el doctor que me atendía siempre. Llegamos rápido y el doctor me recibió alegre como siempre. Después de una pequeña charla sobre los síntomas que había tenido y que le contara mis constantes nauseas y vómitos, se consterno un poco y de paso me preocupo a mi.

Sin perder mucho tiempo me recostó en una camilla y le dio un gel viscoso a Suzuna para que lo untara en mi vientre mientras él preparaba la computadora para la ecografía. Sacó de un cajón una caja y de ésta un aparato parecido a una lámpara de mano, la pantalla se encendió y la ecografía comenzó.

—Veamos—habló el hombre con bata blanca—¿Puedes ver esto?—me preguntó y yo asentí, en la maquina se veía una telilla color rosa, todo lo demás se veía extraño—Eso es la placenta—respondió.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Suzuna.

—Doctor, en el libro que me entrego leí que era posible escuchar los latidos del bebé—comenté—¿Puede hacer eso, por favor?

—Claro—respondió—espere un segundo—el hombre miro la pantalla y su mirada se volvió intensa. Me preocupe.

—¿Qué pasa doctor?—pregunté.

—Algo esta raro aquí, no encuentro muy bien el producto.

—¿Doctor eso es normal?—preguntó Suzuna como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—No.

Entré en pánico.

—Espere, estoy sospechando algo, pondré el sonido.

Apenas lo hizo escuche tres diferentes ruidos, el primero y más fuerte estaba rápido, como si estuviera alterado, el segundo era tranquilo y el tercero un poco más fuerte que el segundo.

—¡Ya veo!—exclamó el doctor—Es por eso que no encontraba la forma. Ya lo entiendo todo.

—¡Qué!—grité y el sonido de la pantalla aumento.

—Señora Hiruma, son dos, tendrá gemelos.

_¿Son dos? ¿Tendré gemelos? ¡Ay por Dios!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

—¿Mamo-nee, estas bien?—la vocecilla de Suzuna parecía escucharse desde otra dimensión. Lejos, muy lejos.

_Son dos._

Kami, me has dado dos. Santo cielo.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Sentía miedo, pánico, temor, pero por otro lado sentía felicidad, alegría, ilusión ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantos cambios emocionales? ¿Es que acaso nunca iban a terminar? Suspire y me relaje entonces todo volvió a la normalidad otra vez, el sonido de la pantalla se estabilizo haciendo que los tres latidos se sincronizaran de una manera curiosa.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, sentía mi cuerpo ligero como una pluma de ave, miraba hacia distintas direcciones pero la vista era la misma, oscuridad.

_Son dos._

Otra vez esa voz extraña pero curiosamente adorable. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Youichi…¿Por qué no estas aquí? Así las cosas serian más fáciles de llevar. Así ya no tendría el pavor de darte la noticia yo sola. Diablos, soy un maldito desastre. Si continuo así oficialmente perderé la cordura.

_Tranquila._

_Respira—aquella voz de nuevo—ya no tengas miedo, eres fuerte, te has enfrentado a cosas y situaciones más duras y fuertes, puedes con esto, además a diferencia de esos encuentros este será único y hermoso. _

_Serás madre…_

Aquella voz angelical tenía razón, hemos pasado cosas más fuertes. Sonreí, no seria tan malo, sin duda dos bebés sería toda una aventura para nosotros dos.

_Muy bien, ahora despierta…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

La luz de la habitación me encegueció y encontré al girarme una silueta encorvada hacia mí. Era Suzuna.

—Suzuna-chan ¿Qué paso? —pregunte arrastrando las palabras, sentí un repentino mareo.

—Te desmayaste Mamo-nee—respondió—el doctor fue por algo de alcohol a la habitación de alado—sonrió y me ayudo a incorporarme—¿Cómo te sientes? Me asustaste.

—No lo sé—mire mi vientre—no sé como me siento, estoy muy confundida y tengo miedo.

—Sí es por el gruñón de You-nii no te preocupes ¡Yo le hare entrar en razón! —exclamó lo ultimo haciendo una pose de heroína salida de un manga.

—No es por Hiruma—trague saliva—bueno, tal vez un poco. Es más por mi embarazo—la mire con preocupación—soy primeriza ¡Y tendré gemelos!

—No debe preocuparse por eso, señora Hiruma—una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, segundos después el doctor apareció con una pequeña botella de color blanco y algodones—Le despejaré sus dudas.

Suzuna me miro y guiñándome el ojo me ayudo a levantarme.

Esto sería largo. _Muy largo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Paremos aquí—le pedí a Suzuna. Había estado mareada desde que recibí la noticia así que no podía conducir, Suzuna amable y atenta como siempre conducía alegre, me hacia preguntas extrañas y embarazosas una tras otra, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, pero no tenia la culpa, a fin de cuentas creo que el doctor se sintió igual después la enorme sesión de preguntas que le hice…tarde casi dos horas en terminar mi bombardeo de dudas.

Para mi felicidad Suzuna conducía rápido, casi igual que Youichi.

—¿El centro comercial?—preguntó—¡Que bien compraremos cosas lindas para los bebés!—grito y yo reí. Si Youichi era rápido para crear una estrategia o tortura Suzuna era rápida en cambiar de tema y hacerse miles de ideas y planes en su pequeña cabecita.

—Algo así—respondí quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Algo así?

—Em necesito unas cuantas cosas—dije sonrojada.

Caminamos hablamos por partes iguales, ya que ella se quedaría conmigo el fin de semana quería hacer algo especial, además y aunque suene raro quería pedirle unos consejos para darle a Youichi la noticia.

Compramos muchos alimentos, según el doctor como son dos bebés debo comer bien pero sin excederme. _''Eso de comer por dos es una completa mentira el bebé en proceso no cuenta un estomago grande, por el contrario su estomago es pequeño y apenas en desarrollo, es por eso que solo toman cierta porción de la comida consumida. Algunas mujeres piensan que deben comer doble, es decir, una porción ella y otra más para el bebé, pero lo cierto es que el bebé ''come'' menos de la mitad de la comida consumida por la madre. Es por eso que algunos bebés nacen con sobrepeso y a las madres se les dificulta volver a su talla de ropa normal''_ recordé con claridad sus palabras así que le haría caso, él es el especialista.

Frutas, verduras, carne para Youichi, sopas y varios complementos más llenaron el cochecito de Suzuna, hablábamos de su relación con Sena, ya habíamos hablado mucho de mi. Me comento que era muy tímido en ocasiones sentimentales, pero que fuera de ello era muy lindo y atento con ella, me hablo un rato de sus cosas, sus citas con Sena y un punto que no esperé tocara, su intimidad.

Reímos y charlamos un buen rato, caminamos por el centro comercial hasta que llegamos a la zona de maternidad.

—Suzuna, la razón por la cual estamos aquí es porque…—me sonroje. Vamos es tu amiga ella no dirá nada—Ya…no me queda ningún sostén.

—¡Qué!—gritó, pero no por sorpresa como esperaba.

—Suzuna—le dirigí una mirada de reproche, varias personas miraban hacia nuestra dirección haciendo que mi sonrojo se volviera más violento.

—Eso es genial Mamo-nee—exclamo bajito—no sabes cuanto quisiera que mis pechos crecieran un poco más. Aún parecen de niña pre-adolescente. Mi talla con mucho esfuerzo patético es la B.

—Suzuna, solo ayúdame—dije riendo tomando unos sostenes unas tallas apenas más grandes a la mía.

Suzuna tomo un sostén color rosa con pequeños encajes a los costados—Toma es talla 34D revisa si te queda—

—¡Talla D, estas loca es muy grande!—exclamé bajito con mis ojos fuera de orbitas—Soy talla 32C un talla 38C debe quedarme bien.

—¡Ya te viste los pechos! Hay mucha leche ahí dentro y una 38C no podrá retenerla—contestó entregándome el sostén rosa. Me sonroje por su comentario. Tome la ropa interior y la medí con mi pecho y espalda.

—Me queda un poco grande—dije apenada.

—Revisa este—me dio un sostén azul cielo talla 32D, lo revise con mi pecho y espalda y encajo muy bien—¡Perfecto aumentaron una talla! —mi voz emanaba sarcasmo puro. Suzuna rio.

—Y por lo que dijo el doc aun no terminan de crecer—la mire con sorpresa—Qué te parece si llevas dos sostenes 32D que fueron los que te quedaron muy bien y llevas un 34D por si acaso, no esta de más ser precavida.

—Esta bien—suspire cual niña sermoneada por su madre. Tome tres sostenes de la talla acordada y uno un poco más grande, color azul, rosa, negro, rojo y uno atrevido color vino, según Suzuna le gustarían a Youichi.

Tome también unas blusas colores pastel de estilo maternidad, supongo que al ser dos tendré un vientre muy abultado.

Finalmente nuestra aventura de compras termino con un saldo de comida, ropa, juguetes para Cerberos y los bebés, cosas de higiene para Youichi y para mí y unas cuantas más para el jardín, la casa y el coche. Además de un pequeño espacio para mis recientes antojos: nieve, galletas de crema y mis deliciosos pastelillos.

Llegamos a casa comenzando la tarde, Suzuna alago mi casa y el jardín por partes iguales, una vez dentro comenzamos a guardar cada cosa en su lugar mientras veíamos televisión, al parecer el fin de semana estaría lluvioso después de todo, esta entrando el otoño.

—Mamo-nee ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas? —me preguntó Suzuna mirando sus maletas.

—Vamos, subiendo las escaleras esta mi habitación, después el baño y por ultimo hay tres habitaciones para huéspedes, elige la que tu quieras—sonreí mientras la guiaba por la casa.

—Tu casa es grande, Sena y yo vivimos en un departamento, aunque tampoco es muy pequeño que digamos—comentó—dijo que viviremos ahí hasta que encuentre el lugar indicado.

—Que lindo—chillé como colegiala, ese pequeño sabia como ser tierno.

Ambas reímos y finalmente le di espacio para que acomodara sus cosas, habíamos acordado que viajaría de vez en cuando para estar conmigo cuando Youichi jugara lejos y Sena también jugara de visitante, creo que se emocionó muchísimo cuando le pedí que ella y Sena fueran los padrinos de mi bebé, así que como buena madrina verificaba que todo en mi entorno estuviese bien.

Esa noche la pasamos de maravilla, charlamos, reímos, comimos y convivimos como no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, como cuando estábamos en el Club de Deimon. Después de unas horas el sueño nos reclamó y fuimos a descansar para seguir con nuestras cosas lo que restaba del fin de semana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Promételo—me dijo mi mejor amiga.

—Yo…—titubee—no lo sé Suzuna. Es un poco atrevido.

—Vamos, le fascinará, además él esta igual o más necesitado que tú. Hazlo, será tu arma de doble filo.

—Lo harás y se lo dirás tal cual y como practicamos ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo intentare—conteste resignada.

—No, no, no. Lo harás—me miro mucho más decidida que yo—Y lo harás muy bien.

—Daré…mi mejor esfuerzo—musite sonrojada.

—Recuerda, que si no lo haces yo lo sabré…no importa como pero lo sabré.

—¡Suzuna! —recrimine su frase.

—Vamos Mamo-nee, eres pésima para mentir—murmuro desviando su mirada.

—Eres una atrevida—conteste mirando hacia la esquina de la calle, rogando porque el taxi del aeropuerto no tardara tanto—¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese tema con tanta naturalidad?

—¡Es sexo! Mamo-nee, solo sexo entre una pareja que se ama ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

Le lance dagas con la mirada.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estas así—señalé mi vientre mirándola con reproche.

—Es sexo, lo harás se lo dirás y mataras dos pájaros de un solo tiro—acomodo un mechón de su azulado cabello—No entiendo que es lo que esta mal, además gracias a esto—toco mi vientre—será intenso—sonrió de manera diabólica.

—¿Dónde esta tu pudor Suzuna?

Pero ella se limito a sonreír, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el taxi—que ahora no deseaba ver—llegó.

—Cuídate amiga, y sigue el plan—acaricio mi vientre—cuídalos y cuando llegue a casa te llamare. —termino nuestro abrazo y me guiño el ojo—No pediré detalles te lo prometo.

Subió al auto y lo único que pude hacer fue agitar mi mano en señal de despedida. Entere a la casa y mire el mensaje que Youichi me había mandado.

''_El jodido vuelo se adelanto, mejor para mi. Llegare dos horas antes''_

Dios…ni por escrito dejaría de maldecir. Pero yo que puedo hacer…lo amo por sus defectos.

Agradecía que los malestares vomitivos y mareos estuvieran desapareciendo, pero ahora maldecía mi siguiente prueba…antojos. Había tenido muchísimos antojos, gracias a estos la alacena estaba repleta de comida. De momento mi mayor antojo era la nieve de chocolate con galletas de crema. Había comido dos tazones en un día y estaba por comer un tercero.

Prepare el tazón y hundí las galletas en la esponjosa nieve, tome de mi bolsa un nuevo librillo que el doctor me dio, a diferencia del anterior, este era de pastas rosas con el titulo _''Tu en el embarazo''_ con letras plateadas y tome también el librillo azul con titulo "Tu bebé" una vez cómoda en el sofá de la sala encendí el televisor para ver—otra vez—el resumen de la victoria del equipo de mi esposo y otros resúmenes más.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba devorando el cuarto tazón con nieve del día. Agradecía que la nieve que comía fuera baja en calorías y aun así estaba deliciosa.

Deleitada por la deliciosa y cremosa nieve recordé mi "pequeño asunto" y comencé a hojear el librillo azul, para buscar la semana de crecimiento de mi bebé. Si no estaba mal, estaba comenzando la semana 15 de gestación:

"_Semana 15 de embarazo"_

_Alrededor de la__semana 15 de embarazo la piel del bebé se recubre de un vello suave y delgado llamado__lanugo__, el cual desaparecerá casi por completo antes del nacimiento. En esta etapa algunos bebés se chupan el dedo. El niño sigue creciendo. Mide unos 11 centímetros y ya pesa alrededor de 50 gramos. El cuello se alarga y la cabeza no está tan doblada hacia el pecho._

_Sus desplazamientos empiezan a ser amplios ya que el líquido amniótico que rodea al feto se lo permite. De esta forma, a partir de esta semana, empieza a ejercitar sus músculos._

"_Tu cuerpo en la semana 15" _

Los cambios en el cuerpo eran notorios, las imágenes de chicas y mujeres de más edad notaban los mismos detalles, pechos más grandes redondos y con la areola del pezón un poco más oscura dependiendo el color y el vientre más hinchado, del tamaño de un balón de soccer a un cuarto de mitad.

Suspire e hice mis comparaciones con las imágenes, mi vientre estaba un poco más redondo e inflado en comparación de hace un mes, mis pechos, bueno notoriamente crecieron una espectacular talla, los malestares cesaron y los antojos comenzaron.

—Vaya—mordí la galleta embarrada con nieve—hay algunas chicas que casi no se les nota el embarazo, pero hay unas que parece están por el sexto mes.

Escuché un ruido en el jardín y decidí ir a investigar y de paso dejar que Cerberos entrara, ya que habían dicho en el noticiero que llovería más. Encendí las luces y lo único que vi fue un gato salir exitosamente con vida de la carrera endemoniada de Cerberos.

Gruñí

Tiro todo cuanto estaba a su paso, a veces olvidaba que era la mascota de mi diabólico hombre y por ende su gusto por la destrucción era grande. El resultado la jardinera de cabeza, plantas y flores regadas por doquier y una inevitable jaqueca de disgusto para mí. Por extraño que parezca evite salir a arreglar el desorden, lo haría más tarde o…quizá mañana, la única cosa que quería hacer era darme un buen baño caliente para relajar mis músculos.

Limpie el mini desorden que deje en la sala, guarde la caja de galletas y alimente a Cerberos, subí las escaleras y me refugie en mi cómoda y cálida habitación después de encerrar a Cerberos con más de cuatro cerrojos y cerrar la casa. La ultima vez que deje que Cerberos estuviera vagando por toda la casa mi fructuoso resultado fue un sillón mordisqueado una casa con olor a orina de perro horrible y mi colección de Bonsai termino como un cementerio, triste, tétrica y sin vida.

Tome ropa limpia y unos cuantos cosméticos que había comprado unos días anteriores con Suzuna y me encerré en mi mundo de agua caliente donde nadie podría molestarme lista para relajarme y consentirme a mi y a mis pequeños bebés.

_Ya no tenía miedo._

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Dónde lo deje?—removí las sabanas y me acomode en la mullida cama—Aquí esta, vamos a ver.

Abrí el librillo rosa ya que este es para las madres y el azul para los bebés. Revisé la tabal de contenidos y el primer titulo llamo mi atención, sin perder tiempo fui directamente a la pagina establecida.

_Embarazada primeriza_ _Resuelve tus dudas, acaba con tus miedos_

_Descubrir que tu primer bebé está en camino es motivo de alegría, pero también una fuente de__miedos y dudas. "¿Cómo se si estoy preparada?", "¿Sabré darle el pecho?", "¿y si se pone enfermo?" son algunos de los temores más comunes entre las mamás primerizas.  
Deja de preocuparte, te presentamos un resumen con las__claves básicas__para que prepares correctamente cada fase de esta feliz etapa que es el embarazo._

_Las dudas y los temores más frecuentes de la embarazada, contestadas y explicadas detalladamente_

_**__**Dudas sobre SALUD**_

¿Es normal que me gotee leche del pecho durante el embarazo?

¿Es normal sangrar levemente en el primer trimestre de embarazo?

¿La amniocentesis es obligatoria?

**_**Dudas sobre ALIMENTACIÓN_ **

¿Puedo tomar sacarina durante el embarazo?

¿Ser vegetariana afectará a mi embarazo?

¿Es malo saciar los antojos?

**_**Dudas sobre las PRUEBAS MÉDICAS_**

¿Cómo funciona el test de embarazo?

¿Qué es el tacto bajo anestesia (TBA)?

¿Cuál es el mejor momento para hacerse un test de embarazo?

.

—¿Es malo saciar los antojos? —mordí mi labio y fui a la pagina, una pregunta interesante y una que estaba comenzando a tener.

"_Si no sufres ningún problema de salud ni el médico te lo ha contraindicado, puedes saciar tus__antojos__sin miedo a que esto perjudique tu salud ni la de tu futuro bebé.__No obstante, no descuides tu__alimentación__, pues necesitas mantener tu cuerpo en forma y darle a tu organismo y al de tu bebé todas las sustancias que necesiten"_

_Pff _

Escuche el sonido de un auto aparcando y por el motor supe que Youichi había llegado, mire el reloj y daban las 11:30 pm me levante de mi cálido refugio mientras dejaba el librillo rosa en la mesita de mesa y me asome por la ventana, acerté, mi diabólico mariscal había llegado.

Así como también me había llegado la hora a mí, la hora de darle la noticia.

Pánico

Tal como si fuera un gatito asustadizo me escondí debajo de las sabanas y edredones negros de la cama, hundí mi cara contra la almohada y me dedique a escuchar.

Silencio…luego un gruñido, después un portazo y por ultimo una ligera risilla.

Sentí la cama hundirse, apreté los ojos y espere…

—¿Qué mierda haces?—las sabanas destaparon mi cabeza dejando mi oreja al aire, mi cara seguía enterrada en la almohada—Me tienes miedo jodido ángel.

—No…—susurré contra las sabanas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué jodidos te escondes como un maldito gato asustado?—ronroneo con voz ronca en mi oído.

Gemí.

—Esto…yo—murmuré dejándome llevar por su aroma.

—¿Cómo esta el enano?—beso mi frente y se acomodo debajo de las sabanas.

—Yo…—enmudecí.

_Se valiente, tu puedes, dile. _

_¿otra vez esa voz?_

—¿Y bien?

—Youichi…amm, se que sonara extraño incluso imposible ya que somos unos neófitos en esto pero…—mire sus ojos esmeralda—El doctor dijo que nada es imposible y que las cosas se dan como se tienen que dar y…

—¿Lo perdiste?—me interrumpió chocando su frente contra la mía con delicadeza. Negué con la cabeza—Entonces…

—Que a pesar de que es mi primer embarazo…—trague saliva y tome aire, aquí voy—vamos a ser padres de dos pequeños bebés.

Aparte la mirada.

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad?—tomo mi rostro y lo acerco aun más al suyo—yo no tengo los antecedentes genéticos para que eso ocurra.

—Yo sí…—mordí mi labio—¿Estas molesto conmigo?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Será un gran trabajo…

—Limpiar las mierdas de Cerberos es más trabajo—sonrió.

—¿Entonces todo estará bien?—pregunté escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

—Haremos que este bien—musitó—será un jodido desafío. Como cuando entrene a Cerberos

—Entonces no será tan difícil—sonreí.

Me separo de su cuerpo y me regreso tan rápido que ni note la separación, se quitó la camisa negra con detalles rojos y me acomodó debajo de él, segundos después yo era una insignificante masa de feliz en sus brazos. Me beso con ansias y yo respondí suspirando por sus caricias y arqueando mi espalda en busca de más contacto de sus prodigiosas manos.

—Por cierto—gruño durante el beso—¿Resolviste el jodido problema?

Sonreí aun más. Tome el librillo rosa y abrí justamente en la pagina que quería…

_**El sexo mes a mes**_

_En el __**primer trimestre**__, algunas mujeres no quieren hacer el amor por los malestares habituales de esta etapa. En cambio, otras tienen más __**deseos sexuales**__, especialmente por los cambios en la sensibilidad genital que provocan los__** cambios hormonales**__._

_En el __**cuarto mes de gestación**__, a partir de la semana 14, el cuerpo ya se ha habituado y, cargado de hormonas, multiplica la libido de la mujer. Durante este __**segundo trimestre **__todo es más confortable, pues desaparecen muchos temores y síntomas molestos del principio. Desde entonces y hasta el __**sexto o séptimo mes**__, la mujer puede tener la actividad sexual que quiera. Incluso las hay que pueden excitarse con más facilidad y rapidez. Aumenta la hinchazón de los labios mayores y menores y también la lubricidad de la vagina, con lo que el acto sexual puede llegar a ser más placentero._

_Del __**sexto mes**__ en adelante, con la semana 24, algunas parejas practican menos sexo por incomodidad o por preocupación. Pero la mayoría continúan con su__** vida sexual normal**__. En los últimos meses, el orgasmo resulta más beneficioso que nunca para la premamá y su futuro hijo._

—Eso último sonó jodidamente tentador….

Suzuna tenía razón, esto sería intenso…

* * *

El bebé al cuarto mes

El subidón hormonal y las molestias del principio del embarazo se están apagando. Quizás notes cambios en el pelo y en la piel debidos a un mayor flujo sanguíneo, unos dos litros más hacia la semana 28ª. Tu pecho ha cambiado: los pezones aumentan y la areola se oscurece. Tus venas destacan más por el mayor flujo sanguíneo. Aparece una línea oscura (denominada línea alba) que va del ombligo al pubis, sobre todo si eres morena. El fondo del útero alcanza el hueso del pubis, por lo que comienza a aumentar el volumen del vientre y de la cadera. La placenta cumple sus funciones de nutrición, respiración, excreción y secreción hormonal

Cuarto mes de embarazo

Cada vez se incrementa más el interés que sientes hacia el bebé y comienzas a soñar con frecuencia con él. Ha pasado la fase de incertidumbre y el temor inicial. El aumento del útero indica que el bebé aprovecha todos tus recursos para crecer, pero también implica otras molestias: en su ascenso a la cavidad abdominal, presiona, aplasta y desplaza poco a poco órganos vitales como el estómago y el intestino, lo que será causa de numerosas molestias y dolores de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

—¡Ke! ¿Qué es esto? Una jodida tonelada de nieve.

Ya entrada la madrugada el joven rubio hurgaba en el congelador, después de 5 horas de vuelo y una jodida y alucinante ronda de sexo con su maldito ángel había abierto su apetito.

—Mm—abrió el contenedor de chocolate cremoso y una fuerza sobrenatural le obligo a probar aquella jodida cosa pegajosa.

Uno…dos…tres…

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué carajos me gusta el sabor de esta cosa?

Él, el diabólico mariscal de campo más temido en la NFL, había sido controlado por un ente sobrenatural. Nadie en su jodida vida creería que el hombre más controlador y diabólico del mundo se había comido tres porciones de cremoso, dulce y deliciosa nieve de chocolate…

_Los antojos no son solo cosa de mujeres…cuando los tienes los tienes…Así como también el embarazo no es solo de uno, es de dos. Porque la naturaleza es sabia y justa._

* * *

**Al fin, después de un mes sin tener internet en casa vuelvo con esta prometida conti que espero les haya gustado.**

**Bueno la razón por la cual no estuve circulando fue porque mi graciosa hermana fue castigada por una de sus tontas bromitas, el castigo, un mes sin internet ni tableta electrónica…pobre…de mi! ¡Yo ni culpa tenia!****¡Y en mi cumpleaños!**

**Como dice el dicho…pagan justos por pecadores.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz me alegra mi vida saber que les gusta que no y claro saber que también aprenden un poquito del embarazo con esta historia. **

**Lamento haber cortado el lemmon pero el próximo capitulo abre con uno, asi que pues igual que en el cap anterior dependiendo los coments actualizo este lunes 25 de mayo ;) y si no pues dentro de una semana más.**

**Ese Hiru ya tendrá acción jajaja**

**¡Les quiero!**

**Kyrie HawkTem**


	9. Necesidades

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mia.**

**Advertencia, este cap contiene situaciones de escenas sexuales casi al inicio de la historia. Pueden leer desde el: *** o pueden leer por completo el capitulo—solo—bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Necesidades**

* * *

Los brillantes rayos del sol penetraban sigilosos por la ventana. Nuestra habitación aquella mañana tenía algo especial, una luminosidad distinta y hermosa. Desperté de mi su sueño apacible arrastrada por la sensación de tibieza y humedad que recorría mi piel desnuda. Mis manos rodaron la tela atrapada entre mis piernas, recorriendo raudas cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Y luego sentí su calor, ceñirse sutilmente sobre mi piel.

La molesta luz comenzó a cegar mis ojos, me removí en las sabanas buscando apartarme de ella.

Escuche un gruñido.

Sonreí, deliciosos recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron mi mente, inevitablemente me sonroje y me giré para encontrarme con mi demonio personal. Aún dormía, cabello revuelto y labios entreabiertos liberando pequeños ronquidos. Mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más, Youichi lucia un par de años menor, tan adorable. Nunca lo diría a nadie ya que si lo hacia sería prácticamente considerada una lunática por decir que el demonio más temido de Tokio y la NFL se veía tan angelical mientras dormía. Además ¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? Era un privilegio solo mío el verle dormir de nadie más.

Mordí mi labio mientras me giraba para tenerlo de frente, nacieron en mi unas ganar increíbles de abrazarlo y acomodar mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, pero su agarre era tan fuerte que dejé de luchar y volví a recostarme en la misma posición en la cual había caído rendida al sueño. Hice un puchero por mi derrota. Suspire al sentir los brazos de Youichi apretarme más a él.

Parpadeé varias veces y sentí mi cara arder cuando rozamos nuestros cuerpos aún más y note lo escasamente vestidos que estábamos. Por lo general después del sexo yo tomo su camisa y mis bragas y él se pone sus pantalones de dormir, al parecer anoche fue la excepción. La verdad ni siquiera se cuando rayos caí profundamente dormida, lo único que recuerdo de esa delirante noche fueron los brazos de Youichi rodeando mi cuerpo y un murmullo cerca de mi oreja parecido a una canción de cuna.

Lancé una mirada por la habitación, había ropa tirada por todas partes, zapatos y mis libros coloridos en la mesita de noche sobre el reloj despertador, mire la hora y abrí los ojos a la par, eran casi las 11:00 am y aun seguíamos en la cama, y por si fuera poco no tenia intención alguna de levantarme. Me he vuelto perezosa y mucho.

Cerré los ojos aunque por poco tiempo ya que el sonido de los acordes de guitarra eléctrica y la vibración retumbando sobre una superficie de madera hacia que el sonido hueco me sobresaltara y sobretodo por el volumen de la canción. Era el celular de Youichi y si no me equivocaba la canción era de Green Day, Holiday si mal no recordaba. Era tal mi pereza que no quise estirarme para tomar el móvil.

La canción cesó pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a resonar en la habitación. Hundí mi cabeza en las sabanas y finalmente me gire para abrazar a Youichi. Seguí ignorando el molesto ruido hasta que paró y me escondí en las sabanas tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo para seguir abrazando a mi demonio durmiente sin sentir incomodas sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Paso un corto tiempo hasta que él comenzó a moverse.

—¿Qué jodida hora es? Maldito ángel—cerré los ojos embriagada por su aroma.

—Son las once del día—suspiré contra su piel.

Lo sentí sonreír

Levante mi cabeza y le sonreí, me apretó a su cuerpo haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido vergonzoso cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda baja de una forma nada inocente ¿Cuándo había retirado las sabanas con las que me cubrí? Aun no recobraba mis cinco sentidos y mi piel había comenzado arder a niveles insospechados. Mis alocadas hormonas me estaban jugando sucio igual que la noche anterior.

Entonces recordé aquellas palabras del librillo:

_''En el__primer trimestre__, algunas mujeres no quieren hacer el amor por los malestares habituales de esta etapa.__En cambio, otras tienen más__deseos sexuales__, especialmente por los cambios en la sensibilidad genital que provocan los__cambios hormonales__._

_En el__cuarto mes de gestación__, a partir de la semana 14, el cuerpo ya se ha habituado y, cargado de hormonas, multiplica la libido de la mujer. Durante este__segundo trimestre__todo es más confortable, pues desaparecen muchos temores y síntomas molestos del principio. Desde entonces y hasta el__sexto o séptimo mes__, la mujer puede tener la actividad sexual que quiera. Incluso las hay que pueden excitarse con más facilidad y rapidez. Aumenta la hinchazón de los labios mayores y menores y también la lubricidad de la vagina, con lo que el acto sexual puede llegar a ser más placentero...''_

_Estoy jodida…_

Mis hormonas me están dominando por completo.

De una forma ruda pero sin lastimarme me dejo debajo suyo y comenzó a besarme con parsimonia mis labios haciendo que mi mente se volviera blanca. Aún no había recobrado el razonamiento arrebatado de lo que pasó noche anterior y ya mi piel volvía a arder al borde del colapso más extremo.

¡Estaba a su entera merced!

No podía moverme, no tenía control sobre si misma. Quería tocarlo, pero mi tacto estaba nublado y mi brazo fue a parar sobre la maraña de pelo rubio.

¡Cuantas sensaciones me hacia tener su beso!

Él sonrió perverso contra mis labios rompiendo el beso para hundirse en el valle de mi cuello. Reaccione, estruje mi cuerpo contra el suyo, moviendo las caderas sobre su ya rígida anatomía.

—_Youichi…_ —chillé solo para volviera hacerme callar cuando decidió jugar con su lengua, succionar mi mandíbula, lamer mi cuello y morder mi clavícula. No pude abrir los ojos, arrastrada por ese placer demencial.

Me tomó por los hombros haciéndome regularizar mi respiración que estaba más que agitada. Mis manos trazaron camino recorriendo su espalda mojada con trazos raudos e intrépidos logrando erizarle la piel.

Ya más deseosa de más rodeé mis piernas con las suyas, pero poco duro mi razonamiento cuando me tomó ambas muñecas con una mano, inmovilizándome sobre mi cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras la diestra se apoderaba de mis pechos.

Quería tocarle y hacerle sentir lo mismo que había hecho conmigo.

Pero no pude, mi cuerpo se nublo.

Besé entonces sus labios con furia y mordió mi cuello expuesto hasta marcarle. Abrí la boca y elevé mi mirada en blanco hacia el techo. Mi vista estaba tan nublada y de mi boca solo emitía gemidos incapaces de contener.

Sentí aquella mano que desde mis senos bajo con lentitud por mi vientre, siguiendo por el revés de mis piernas, atrapando mi sexo, violando mi entrada con sus hábiles dedos una y otra vez.

Sus manos hábiles me recorren. Yo sólo atinaba a suspirar y gemir, entregada a sus caricias, disfrutando cada segundo.

No puedo detener el grito que escapa de mis labios mientras siento como viola mi piel sin medidas ni reservas, tocando cada recóndito lugar, lo siento delirando de pasión cuando comienza a recorrerme completamente con su lengua, bajando por mi vientre.

La pasión me atropella y me hace perder la razón.

En un intento inicuo por tomarle del pelo, mi mano va a parar en uno de los anchos hombros de mi quarterback y, en el arrebato eufórico de un orgasmo por llegar, clavé mis uñas con tanta fuerza como placer sentía contra la almohada que tenia más cerca. Segundos después estalle en vividos colores mientras mis pulmones reclamaban aire.

Él regresa a mis labios y me besa, haciéndome sentir el cosquilleo de su piel erizada. Me besa con más pasión de la que jamás había sentido. Suelta mis manos y como acto reflejo las enredo contra su cuello.

—Brusco…—suspiro contra sus labios y el sonríe de manera diabólica. Me deshago en sus brazos.

Entonces le tomó de la nuca haciéndolo bajar y así rastrear su cuello con la lengua de palmo a palmo, descontrolándolo, manipulándolo, enloqueciéndolo.

Finalmente, con lentitud, retira su mano de mi sexo y sin dejar de mirarme entiendo su señal. Muerdo mi labio y él sonríe acercando su erecto miembro a la ardiente cavidad húmeda que le entregaban. Nos quedamos unos segundos acariciándonos mutuamente antes de que nuestras caderas cobraran vida iniciando un lento vaivén que nos llevaba a gemir de placer.

Segundos después, con acometidas salvajes, me dejaba muy claro que era la dueña de su pasión y su locura. Me perdí en una nebulosa, mi mente se volvió en blanco producto del movimiento pélvico que me enloquecía.

Eleve mis caderas hacia él y abrí aún más mis piernas para que pudiese manejarse con soltura en y así se movió con avidez dentro de mi, con un movimiento deliberado y experto que me hizo tensar las piernas y clavar las uñas en la sábana revuelta. La invasión de su hombría me dominó y entreabrí la boca buscando respirar mientras llevaba las manos a las caderas del soberbio semental que me ultrajaba para marcarle el ritmo que iba dictando su deseo.

Y ella se dejaba llevar por un nuevo orgasmo producto de aquel movimiento pélvico desenfrenado que le calaba las entrañas, con embistes que hacían gala de la destreza de buen amante que era para mi.

_Solo para mí_

Lo vio a los ojos y adiviné el enorme esfuerzo que está haciendo para no sucumbir antes que yo. Me miro y le sonreí besando sus labios sin importarme que le faltara el aire tanto como a mí.

Mordí mi labio haciéndolo sangrar para finalmente gemir un "Te amo" en su sensible oído y en ese momento, el arremetió con más fuerza y sentí como se tensan nuestros cuerpos, nos recorría un cosquilleo a lo largo de la columna vertebral, los pies se arquean y la vista se le nublaba.

Explote en vividos colores y poco después sentí su calor llenarme por completo.

Exhausto se dejó caer sobre mí aprisionándome contra la cama. Estaba rendido y no podía contenerse, ni contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón. No me molesta su peso ha estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada que después del sexo se tiraba sobre mi, me abrasé contra su húmedo cuerpo y acaricié su cabello con dulzura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de una reconfortante y calurosa ducha con mi esposo bajamos a la cocina, comencé a preparar el desayuno y vi a Youichi liberar a Cerberos de "su prisión" para darle el pase al destruido jardín.

Termine de preparar el desayuno, panques con nuez y el café bien cargado para Youichi mientras que yo opte por un tazón de cereal con azúcar. Encendí la televisión y la programe en el canal de deportes. Él entro después con unos trozos de madera blanca en las manos. Me miro confundido mostrándome las tablas.

—¿Cómo carajos quedo esto así? —preguntó lanzándolas al cesto de basura para dirigirse a lavar sus manos.

—Necesito decirlo—engullí un panque—Anoche vio un gato, no me preguntes como las rompió, llegué tarde a la escena—se sentó frente a mi y lo vi darle un sorbo al café.

—No vi fragmentos de gato regados por el jodido patio.

Tosí ante su pensamiento. Cerberos no seria tan vil…_¿O si?_

—El pobre gato salió con vida

—Jodido perro, esta perdiendo el toque.

—Youichi—reclamé, el solo sonrió.

—Tengo que ir al jodido club en una hora—se tomó el café de golpe—no se para que carajos me quieren.

—Pero hoy es tu día libre—respondí desanimada. Quería tenerlo conmigo todo el día de ser posible. Hice un puchero que lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero es jodidamente importante—respondió centrando su mirada en la pantalla—intenta distraerte en otras cosas, no te centres en los enanos o cuando nazcan no querrán estar mucho tiempo más contigo de lo fastidiados que los tendrás.

Mi puchero muto a una mueca de disgusto.

—Es una broma jodido ángel—rio mirándome divertido—pero en realidad dispersa esa cabezota que tienes en otras cosas.

—De acuerdo.

—La jodida patines estuvo llamándome al móvil, sé que no me busca a mi pero como estuvimos jodidamente ocupados anoche y esta mañana—me sonroje—dejo un mensaje reclamándote para que le regresaras la llamada.

—Olvide por completo que me llamaría—comenté apenada—le devolveré la llamada pronto.

—Hmm—se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad—Esconderé los jodidos libros si no me obedeces.

Lo mire y le saque la lengua. Y continuó su camino hacia nuestra habitación.

Pasados los minutos y mientras yo limpiaba la cocina escuche el sonido de unas llaves y me gire para verle colocarse la chamarra de cuero negro. ¡Kami! Lucia tan sexy que sentí calor a pesar del clima nublado lluvioso que había afuera. Chamarra de cuero negro, camiseta de cuello alto del mismo color en un tono débil y jeans negros que resaltaban su fabuloso y bien formado trasero hacían que cualquier mortal cayera rendida. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me acercaba a él, ese cuerpo de semi-dios griego proveniente del Olimpo era solo mío.

—Ve con cuidado ¿Si?—le pedí mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo bajaba un poco hacia mi para besarle con cariño sus labios—ha estado lloviendo y el asfalto esta resbaloso.

—Lo sé, ya lo sé jodida mamá gallina—me tomó de la cintura para besarme otra vez.

—Podrías traerme una cubeta con nieve de chocolate—le dije sonrojada—Creo que la termine ayer—me miro con un tic en el ojo pero puede notar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro que no entendí.

—Seguro—contestó antes de salir por la puerta.

Salí para despedirlo, le guiñe el ojo cuando subió al Mustang negro y agite mi mano despidiéndome hasta que doblo la esquina, sonreí y entre a casa.

Diablos tendría mucho que hacer, entre a la lavandería y agradecí que Youichi limpiara los desechos de Cerberos, de otra forma ya estaría vomitando por el olor como hacia unos meses, rocié un poco de aromatizante en la habitación y me dispuse a lavar las ropas sucias y algunos edredones llenos de polvo, habían anunciado en el espacio climatológico que las temperaturas bajarían y las lluvias atraerían vientos fríos del Este, y con lo friolenta que soy necesitaría varios edredones.

Una vez separada la ropa por color y comenzando el ciclo de ropa blanca salí al jardín a limpiar el desastre de Cerberos. Apenas si puse un pie afuera el canino corrió hacia mi para que le diera algo de comida. Pobre, como pude olvidarme de él. Tome su tazón y lo llene con su comida favorita, pedazos de carne y otras cosas más que vienen en la bolsa. Una vez listo mi pequeño asunto olvidado, tome la escoba y me dispuse a limpiar el lugar, tablas blancas que usaba apara separar mis rosales color rojo y rosa de césped llenaron la enorme bolsa negra para basura. También le acompañaron varios rosales y otros adornos del jardín como mariposas y abejitas muy lindas, tendría que comprar más para reemplazarlas.

Suspire y eche un vistazo al jardín limpio. Sonreí al imaginarme a mis dos pequeños corriendo y jugando con su padre americano. Tacleándolo y rodando por el césped mientras ella les ofrecía unas bebidas para que repusieran energías, imaginaba risas, gritos de _¡Hut! ¡Hut!_ y algún llanto de uno de los niños cuando se dieran un golpe o perdieran un partido contra su padre, el cual después se dejara vencer en un partido de revancha.

Seguramente seria así.

Me aseguraría que también tuviesen alguna casa del árbol, el sueño de todo niño. Entre a la casa y me dispuse a terminar mis labores domesticas.

.

.

Me encontraba preparando la comida-cena cuando el teléfono sonó haciendo que me sobresaltara de la impresión. Tomé el auricular y sorprendida lo retire antes de ponerlo en mi oreja ya escuchaba los gritos de Suzuna. Tal y como le prometí comencé a contarle todo de inicio—omití el intenso encuentro de anoche y hoy por la mañana—a final tan sonrojada que pensé mi cara explotaría. Después le di el turno de hablar y me contesto con un alegre pero para mi irritante "Te lo dije" y le agradecí por su visita anterior.

Hablamos mucho tiempo incluso cuando Youichi llego aun seguíamos hablando. Le comente que en unas semanas—aproximadamente tres ya que apenas hoy iniciaba con el quinto mes—iría a visita medica y emocionada acepto antes de que se lo pidiera.

A veces olvidaba que a pesar de haber crecido y madurado Suzuna seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí en Estados Unidos en la Dead March. Le comente que aun no fijaba fecha pero que en cuanto lo hiciera le llamaría para que se preparara para otro fin de semana solo para chicas.

Me despedí y me prepare para atender a Youichi.

—Ya era la jodida hora de que colgaras la llamada—comento soltando un bostezo—Esa jodida patines deberían cocerle la boca para que dejara de ser tan parlanchina.

—No seas así, solo nos poníamos al tanto con nuestras cosas.

—La acabas de ver el jodido fin de semana pasado.

—Ay ya cállate—murmuré sonrojada tomando un poco de agua, traía la garganta seca de tanto hablar.

—Kekeke, quiero un jodido café maldito ángel—me asecho por la espalda y me atrapo en un abrazo—Y tengo hambre también.

—Ya te daré el filete con verduras que te prepare—hable mareada por su colonia olor menta.

—¿Qué tanto hiciste hoy?—me miro mientras le daba su porción de comida.

—Lave ropa, limpie nuestro caótico patio y hable con Suzuna casi toda la tarde, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando oscureció—me senté frente a él con mi platillo—¿Y para que te querían?

—Detalles del jodido partido de esta semana contra el jodido chibi.

—Ya no es tan pequeño—comí unas verduras.

—Lo sé, el jodido chibi es más fuerte.

—Necesitamos nuevas estrategias—mordió la carne cual león desprende un pedazo de cebra mientras come—Más avanzadas, el maldito enano comienza a aprender.

Sonreímos y seguimos comiendo.

Más tarde esa noche vimos una película de acción mientras me comía un tazón con helado y galletas, no supe cuando me quede dormida hasta que desperté en mi cama al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres semanas y nuestra situación como pareja ha mejorado, Youichi es más cercano a mí y nuestros encuentros íntimos son aun mejores que nunca. Esta semana tendría mi consulta con el medico para saber la salud de mis pequeños y por supuesto Suzuna ya se encontraba conmigo desde el jueves. Yocuichi jugaría contra New York Jets el viernes por la tarde por cuestiones climatológicas fue movido para disputarse un día antes.

—¿Cómo pudieron Mamo-nee? —me preguntaba por decima ocasión Suzuna desde que llego a mi casa.

—Suzuna fue un partido muy reñido.

—Patrañas.

Pittsburg había ganada uno de los partidos catalogados como de los mejores hasta el momento el marcador de 45-43 contra el Denver de Sena. Claro que Suzuna aun no aceptaba la derrota a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas del encuentro.

—You-ni y tú hicieron nuevas estrategias, Sena y yo también nos planteamos eso.

—Suzuna—reí al ver su cara de niña molesta cuando su madre le dice que el hada de los dientes existe—En verdad solo planeamos un montón de estrategias pero solo una funciono contra Sena, admítelo se ha vuelto muy inteligente para el juego.

—Bueno—acepto cuando alagué a su chico.

—Además, no estas aquí para reclamarme que Youichi haya vencido a Sena ¿O si? —cuestioné.

—Cierto—su semblante cambio a uno alegre.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Pasado el tiempo llegamos al centro medico, entramos y seguimos las instrucciones de la linda recepcionista que nos atendió con amabilidad. Llegamos al consultorio de mi doctor y este nos recibió con gusto, nos dio la señal para que tomáramos asiento y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido señora Hiruma, aun persisten las molestias?

—Para mi fortuna ya no

—Muy bien, eso es muy bueno—tomo su estetoscopio y lo coloco en mi vientre—Suena muy bien, ambos latidos son regulares y fuertes.

Sonreí con su comentario note que Suzuna también lo hizo.

—En el libro que me dio llevo el conteo de las semanas—comenté pensando que eso facilitaría un poco las cosas.

—Perfecto, en cual esta si me hace el favor—dijo mientras encendía la maquina para iniciar una ecografía.

—Es la semana 17—me levante de mi asiento y me recosté en la camilla y al igual que el mes anterior Suzuna unto el gel en mi crecido vientre.

—Le explicare, en esta semana brazos y piernas están completamente formados y en movimiento. El cerebro desarrolla vías neuronales que permiten al feto ser sensible a otras partes de su cuerpo y a elementos de su entorno. Al tiempo que el feto empieza a moverse, también desarrolla un sentido que le hace consciente del espacio que le rodea. Este sentido -la "propiocepción-, facilita que los seres humanos podamos adaptarnos a los continuos cambios en nuestro entorno—hizo una pausa y me miro—Los gemelos, trillizos y fetos de embarazos múltiples desarrollan este sentido con ayuda de sus "hermanos", al reaccionar ante los estímulos de éstos (movimientos, patadas, etc.)

Sonreí.

—También el sistema digestivo empieza a funcionar y el feto aprende a tragar al beber líquido amniótico. Algunos de los sabores de los alimentos de la madre se transfieren al líquido amniótico e influirán en el desarrollo de las papilas gustativas del feto. Dado que los gemelos procesan los mismos alimentos, esto favorecerá que, una vez hayan crecido, tengan gustos parecidos.

—Ya veo, sonreí mirando la pantalla frente a mí.

—Ojala no se hagan adictos a tus pastelillos de crema Mamo-nee—los tres reímos y continuamos viendo la pantalla.

—El feto de un embarazo individual se encuentra a medio camino de su nacimiento. Ya pesa algo más de 450 gramos y mide entre 17,78 y 22,86 centímetros—dijo el doctor— El quinto mes marca un momento importante en el nacimiento de un feto, pero en los embarazos múltiples, la presencia de dos o más fetos significan que el espacio para crecer es limitado. Para disminuir la probabilidad del parto prematuro, el crecimiento de los fetos múltiples se desacelera gradualmente tras cinco meses en el útero.

—¿Estarán pequeños al nacer?—pregunté

—Si continua comiendo como le aconseje, los bebes nacerán con un peso de aproximadamente cercano a los tres kilogramos ni más ni menos, cuando son más de un bebe el peso varia pero nacen muy saludables.

—Ya veo.

—Vaya, vaya—Comento el doctor—¿Pueden ver esto?

—No le encuentro forma—dijo Suzuna confundida.

—Yo tampoco—respondí apenada.

—Bueno, señora Hiruma, la pantalla no me miente—me miro con una enorme sonrisa—tendrá dos varones.

—¡Qué! —exclame emocionada—Son hombres ambos.

—Así es, felicitaciones—sonrió—olvide mencionarle que cuando es un varón el pene y el escroto del feto masculino crecen y son visibles en un examen de ultrasonidos.

.

.

.

—¡Que emoción Mamo-nee! ¡Rayos! Como me gustaría estar contigo cuando le des la noticia a You-nii—comento emocionada pero algo triste al final—me gustaría sacarle una foto.

—Suzuna—reí y la mire con preocupación—Tu vuelo esta por salir…

—Vaya dilema—suspiro—Quiero quedarme contigo hasta mañana pero debo irme, perdóname.

—No tienes porque disculparte conmigo por esto, es algo que no se planea—El sábado por la tarde, cuando recién llegábamos del centro medico cuando recibió una llamada, Sena había sido lesionado en la pierna izquierda y Suzuna necesitaba atenderlo en casa—Cuídalo mucho si.

—Lo hare, y tu también cuídalos mucho.

—Tenlo por seguro—le sonreí—además Youichi jugo ayer y estará hoy en la tarde conmigo, no te preocupes, encárgate de Sena yo te llamare mañana.

—De acuerdo—subió al auto que la llevaría a aeropuerto y se despidió agitando su mano por la ventanilla del auto.

Suspire desganada y entre a la casa, estaba preocupada por Sena y por su lesión, aunque haya crecido para mi sigue siendo el mismo pequeño al que protegía de los matones.

Eran cerca de las 8:40 pm, salí y encerré a Cerberos en su "habitación" para que dejara a los pobres gatos en santa paz. Tome un poco de galletas y subí a mi habitación después de cerrar mi casa con rapidez. Tratando en vano de no temblar me metí debajo de las sabanas y me dispuse a comer mis galletas.

Horas más tarde llego Youichi, le comente del motivo por el cual Suzuna no estaba aquí y puede verle murmurar un "menos mal". Entro a la ducha y yo me relaje viendo la tv. Estaba emocionada por decirle que serán dos niños, pero una parte de mi estaba triste porque deseaba una niña. Quizá después tengamos otro bebé y si es una niña será la consentida de Youichi.

Sonreí con mis pensamientos, seguramente él seria posesivo como lo es conmigo, incluso podía ver en su rostro un "los matare a todos" cuando se enterara que a su pequeña la persiguen muchos admiradores. En fin quizá aun no era tiempo para una linda niña, tendría dos bebés varones y estaba más que feliz.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? Maldito ángel—di un brinco de sorpresa—Kekeke

Lo mire emocionada y el sonrió.

—Youichi—me levante de mi cómodo asiento y me acerque a él hasta abrazarlo—soy un poco torpe con esto—confesé—así que lo diré sin rodeos esta vez.

Me miro sin decir nada, en sus ojos verdes puede notar impaciencia. Mordí mi labio y tome aire

—Youichi, tendremos dos bebés varones—sonreí sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Sonrió de manera diabólica

—Te lo juro, eres mi jodida perdición—acorto la distancia y me beso, fue un beso suave y cargado de ternura, de esos besos que debes guardar por siempre en tu memoria porque son efímeros.

Nos separamos abruptamente.

—¿Lo sentiste?—pregunté sorprendida, él movió la cabeza afirmando—Se movió…—mordí mi labio mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía libre por mis mejillas.

_Mis bebes se movieron por primera vez..._

* * *

El bebé al quinto mes

En el quinto mes su cuerpo se cubre de un fino vello: el lanugo, y su piel se recubre de vernix caseosa. Además, tiene pelo, pestañas y cejas, se chupa el dedo y duerme de 18 a 20 horas al día. Se mueve por primera vez.

Quinto mes de embarazo

Alrededor del quinto mes de embarazo, notarás que tu bebé se mueve por primera vez (hacía las semanas 17 a 20). Tu ombligo puede aplanarse y salirse hacia fuera hasta después del nacimiento. Tu útero empezará a subir por encima de tu ombligo, así que despídete de tu cintura. Y al estirarse la piel de tu tripa, puede picarte. Notarás períodos de actividad y de quietud en los patrones del movimiento del bebé. El útero alcanza el nivel del ombligo y cerca de un litro de líquido amniótico llena la bolsa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas/os!**

**Hoy es lunes de cap y pues aquí me tienen actualizando como prometí. Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y sobretodo el lemmon…Kami estoy sonrojada por ello.**

**Ya he comenzado a responder sus comentarios, ahora cuanto con el tiempo para hacerlo. Y les agradesco su interés en la historia me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta como escribo.**

**Como notaron hoy no hay Omake porque…no supe que poner, se aceptan ideas y teorías :D para los omakes y la historia.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Como saben son mi sueldo emocional.**

**Gracias a quienes me dejan en alerta de historia y autor, también a quienes me regalan su favorito de historia/autor, a quienes leen y comentan y a quienes solo leen sin comentar…**

**Green day mi inspiración en este cap.**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie HawkTem**


	10. Halloween

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Halloween**

* * *

—¿Lo sentiste?—pregunté sorprendida, él movió la cabeza afirmando—Se movió…—mordí mi labio mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía libre por mis mejillas.

_Mis bebes se movieron por primera vez..._

Esa noche no pude dormir, mi mente divagaba por la amplia habitación recordando lo que mi cuerpo sintió hacia unas horas…mis bebés se movieron. Fue tan leve el instante pero tan grande mi emoción ¡Kami te juro que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos! Cada parte del día, cada momento ¡En cada instante pienso en ellos! Ya sea dormida o despierta no paro de imaginar sus pequeñas caritas.

_¿Se parecerán a mi o a Youichi? ¿Tendrán el color de mi cabello y mis ojos o tendrán los ojos y cabello de su padre? ¡Kami, la curiosidad es grande! _

Me removí entre las sabanas y miré a mi demonio durmiente, parecía un ángel, seguí con mi mirada al reloj de mesita y este marcaba las 2:30 am. Sonreí y con sumo cuidado me levanté de la cómoda cama, no tenia ánimos de estar echada ahí si no dormiría. Me puse mi bata rosa y camine hacia el balcón de mi habitación y una vez ahí me dedique a mirar el estrellado cielo ¿Quién imaginaria que hacia unas horas estaba lloviendo? Vaya clima tan más loco y raro.

Suspiré y toque mi redondo vientre, en unos días más entraría en la etapa del sexto mes de embarazo y mi vientre no había crecido mucho, me preocupaba eso, quizá yo no estaba comiendo bien pero eso era una tontería estaba comiendo muy bien creo que de más…solo un poco. Según el doctor mi vientre no crecería mucho como cuando es un sólo bebé.

¿Cómo habrá vivido mi madre mi embarazo?

¡Mi madre!

Me aleje del balcón y tome el teléfono de mi bolsa, marque a casa y espere; si no estoy mal allá debe ser medio día.

—¿Hola?—dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Hola mamá—contesté apenada—¿Cómo estas?

—¡Mamori hija, eres una desnaturalizada!—soltó sin más—¡Mira que tenerme tan abandonada!

—Lo siento mamá, es que mi mente esta loca y me olvido de todo—intenté disculparme aunque de antemano sabia sería en vano.

—Hija lo único que se de ustedes es que tu marido esta en _playoffs_—murmuró, en su voz note un deje de tristeza—¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi? ¿Cuándo piensas visitarme cariño?

—Te prometo llamar más seguido—suspiré, no me gustaba escucharla así pero en fin era mi culpa—Te pondré al corriente.

Escuche su chillido emocionado y sonreí mientras volvía al balcón.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas contándole lo que había sido de nosotros estos dos meses, las cuestiones de mi embarazo, las locas ideas de Suzuna y me disculpe tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

—Mamori hija ¡Me haces tan feliz!—chilló mi madre y mi corazón salto—No sólo me harás una abuela joven y bella sino que también serán dos hermosos niños—me eché a reír tan alto que hasta me dolió.

—Tranquila madre, pareciera que serán tus hijos—reímos y mire hacia la habitación, al parecer mi fuerte risa no despertó a Yoichi—Mamá tengo que colgar, por favor salúdame a papá y dile lo mucho que lo quiero.

—Claro cariño—contesto—cuando llegue a casa le contare todo, nosotros también te queremos hija—sonreí—Cuídate y sigue con tu rutina, recuerda incluirme en ella esta vez.

—Lo hare mamá, te quiero—me despedí y colgué la llamada.

Suspiré y acaricié mi cabello, se ve tan lindo cuando esta largo. Mire hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tomar tonos azulados y naranjas oscuros hasta que una bocanada de viento me hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí afuera?—me giré y vi a Yoichi rascarse la nuca y soltar un bostezo.

—Llamé a mamá—contesté y me acerque a él.

—Crees que no lo sé—lo miré arqueando la ceja—Los gritos de la jodida tía son más fuertes que el ladrido de Cerberos.

Le di un codazo en el costado que lo hizo toser y reír—¿Comparas los gritos de mi madre con los ladridos de Cerberos?—

—Cerberos no es la única opción—le di otro codazo.

—Idiota—susurré mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos en aquel lugar donde solía estar mi pequeña cintura.

—Ya lárgate a la jodida cama antes de que te caigas sobre mi y me aplastes—fruncí el ceño ¿Me esta llamando gorda?

—¿Qué insinúas con tu comentario?—espeté apretando mis labios e inflando mis mejillas.

—Nada—se encogió de hombros dibujando en su cara su maldita sonrisa burlona.

—¡Claro que sí!—un deje de ira me lleno en cuestión de segundos…tiempo record.

—¿Y que estoy insinuando según tu?—sonrió de para a par mirándome directo.

—Imbécil—mis labios se contrajeron aun más.

—Caso cerrado.

—No—musité tomando su camisa para evitar que se fuera.

—Esto es jodidamente divertido—murmuró en mi oído—Entonces…

—Me llamaste gorda—hice un puchero y le di la espalda.

—Kekeke—me giro—Yo no dije eso—tomo de mi mano y me llevo hasta la cama—Estas cargando con los dos cachorros es jodidamente natural que estén creciendo.

—¿Ca…Cachorros_?—¿Cómo…en serio les llamo así? _

Mi ira desapareció.

—Sólo duérmete Mamori, no creo que dormir en el sofá más tarde sea buena idea—sonreí.

—Esta bien—hice un puchero y él sonrió.

Me acomode en la cama y él encendió el televisor seleccionando el canal de noticias. Lo seguí con la mirada, tomo un par de cosas del armario y salió de la habitación, si mal no estaba hoy era domingo y su día de descanso entonces estaría en el gimnasio.

_Estas cargando con los dos cachorros es jodidamente natural que estén creciendo y no creo que dormir en el sofá más tarde sea buena idea._

Sonreí al recordar. Él jamás lo diría abiertamente pero siempre me daba pistas, se preocupaba por mí y por los bebés, desde que le dije—a mi terrible manera—que estaba embarazada él no había dicho otras cosas que no fueran _maldita osa dormilona, tragadora compulsiva de helado y monstruo devorador de pastelillos, _no que yo recordara había mencionado algo sobre los bebés.

Toque mi vientre y cerré los ojos. Aunque los llamara cachorros me pareció un gesto tan tierno y hermoso que mataría para regresar el tiempo tomar mi cámara y grabar el momento preciso en que los llamo así. Yoichi jamás seria el típico padre que anda detrás de sus hijos y les sobreprotege de los demás. No él seria un buen padre, uno que les de su espacio y libertad cuidándolos desde las sombras y vigilando que nadie se atreva a herirlos. Suena torcido pero me parece maravilloso.

Él será un buen padre a su manera y estoy ansiosa por verlo.

Cerré mis ojos, el reloj del televisor indicaban las 5:30 am cuando me quede completa y profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

_"**Semana 24 de embarazo" **_

_Alrededor de la __**semana 24 de embarazo**__, el feto empieza a percibir los primeros estímulos del mundo exterior. Casi todos sus pequeños órganos sensoriales (oído, olfato, papilas gustativas y nervios del tacto) están ya maduros. Esta etapa es clave porque tu bebé empieza a interpretar el mundo, a interactuar, explorar, aprender. Para empezar, se va familiarizando con olores y sabores del exterior y de la propia madre (como los de la leche) a través del líquido amniótico. Si le gustan, esto lo animará a comer cuando nazca._

_El único sentido que tu pequeño todavía no experimenta durante estas semanas es el de la vista. Puede percibir algún brillo de una luz fuerte como la del sol, pero el útero tiene las paredes muy gruesas y es muy oscuro. Aún así, los bebés abren y cierran los ojos en esta etapa. Este movimiento es el precursor del reflejo del parpadeo._

_Ya superará el medio kilo y crecerá hasta los 28-30 centímetros (21 centímetros)_

_._

A pasado ya un mes desde que Yoichi llamo "cachorros" a los bebés y hasta ahora no ha hecho comentario alguno mi embarazo acababa de terminar la semana 24 y comenzaría con la semana 25 en. Estamos a finales de octubre y faltaba una semana para Halloween por lo que a Yoichi se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer llorar a los niños del miedo, como era de esperarse se arrepintió después de que le reclamara algunas cositas y se fastidiara por mi intensa "actividad mamá gallina"

Nuestra residencia se encontraba en una zona exclusiva pero no por eso significaba paz y quietud, los parques cercanos estaban llenos de pequeños niños que salían a jugar por la tarde hasta que cayera la noche. Algunos los conocía ya que de vez en cuando se animaban a pedirle un autógrafo a Yoichi y él a regañadientes aceptaba ya con el tiempo se acostumbro incluso llego a darles unos cuantos entrenamientos a los niños sacrificando los domingos, sus días libres.

Alcé la vista y sonreí, ahí estaba él colocando algunas calabazas con unas caras realmente horripilantes y arreglando el jardín de la entrada con sus "juguetes" realmente horribles, arañas, murciélagos y muchas alimañas negras había regadas por doquier. Había comprado también algunos muñecos mecánicos con sensores de movimiento eran una bruja, un esqueleto y varias tumbas que contenían música de ultratumba.

—¡Je!—sonrió al ver terminada su obra maestra—Si esos jodidos enanos quieren sus asquerosos dulces deberán pasar por este campo minado y llegar hasta la puerta con los pantalones secos.

—Eres terrible—me levante de la silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta negra de madera y deje mi librillo azul—Son niños.

—El jodido premio son esos asquerosos dulces que tanto te gustan—se giro para verme—Nada es gratis.

Mordí mi labio y sonreí

—Solo espero que a tus hijos no les des un terrible Halloween—me acerque a él quien solo ensancho la sonrisa.

—Les esperan cosas peores—sonrió

—Y ahí estaré yo para impedirlo—conteste dándole un beso en la mejilla. Regrese a mi asiento tomando el libro para leer la siguiente semana, mire a Yoichi que seguía maquilando sus planes en su mente…tiene 22 años pero cuando se trata de hacer bromas pesadas a los niños que ahora aprecia se convierte en uno de ellos.

"_**Semana 25 del embarazo"**_

_Sabemos que a las __25 semanas de embarazo __el niño ya tendrá pestañas. Sin embargo, el color de los ojos no se desarrolla por completo. Esto se debe a que algunos pigmentos necesitan luz para acabar de formarse. De hecho, los ojos de tu bebé pueden cambiar en las primeras semanas de vida. Los asiáticos y los africanos nacen con ojitos marrones o grises y acaban teniéndolos oscuros o negros. Los caucásicos suelen nacer con ojos claros, pero cuando maduran no tienen porqué conservarlos, posiblemente acaben con ojos verdes o marrones._

_Antes creíamos que el color de los ojos estaba determinado por un solo gen. Nuevas investigaciones nos han demostrado que realmente son varios genes, así que es imposible saber qué ojitos tendrá tu bebé sólo mirando el de los progenitores._

_El sentido que más se desarrolla a partir de esta semana 25 de embarazo es el oído. El niño está muy aislado, pero las ondas sonoras viajan más rápido por el líquido amniótico que por el aire. Como consecuencia, tu pequeño empieza a escuchar los primeros sonidos, principalmente tus gorgoteos y los murmullos de tu cuerpo. También percibirá ruidos que él mismo produce, como sus chapoteos en el líquido amniótico o el movimiento del los líquidos producido por las ondas ultrasónicas de las ecografías._

_Aunque los ultrasonidos no son percibidos por el oído humano, las ondas agitan el fluido de la bolsa amniótica y el pequeño puede percibir su sonido. Del mundo exterior, podrán llegarle conversaciones, ruidos estridentes y música. Con todo, los soniditos de la mamá siempre serán diferentes del resto, porque viajan a través de los fluidos de los dos cuerpos. Ésta es una de las muchas explicaciones que se da a la especial relación que establecen madres e hijos desde el nacimiento._

_Durante la__semana 25 de embarazo__seguirá entorno a los 30 centímetros (22 cm de__longitud CRL__) y aumentará su peso hasta los 600-700gr_

Me burle de mi misma, y yo que creía se podía determinar el color de los ojos por los de los progenitores.

.

.

.

—Yoichi por favor—suplique por enésima vez—acompáñame.

—Me jodi la mano no el cerebro—contestó y yo gruñí.

Me mordí el labio de solo recordarlo, el partido de la semana pasada contra Cincinnati Bengals donde juega como lineman Gaou, Yoichi al verse abajo en el marcador se vio obligado a utilizar su estúpida carta de sacrificio. Gaou y compañía cayeron pero Gaou no es cualquier tonto y antes de que el pase se diera se lanzo sobre Yoichi causándole una contractura en el brazo derecho y lesiones en parte de la muñeca y dedos. De nada sirvió, el partido se perdió y para cuando regreso a casa yo estaba hecha una furia por su gran estupidez.

—Y de quien fue la culpa—musité.

—Del jodido equipo que no entendió por completo la estúpida jugada—contestó con la mirada la televisor.

—Levanta tu maldito trasero y acompáñame a la cita—me miro con una ceja levantada.

—Puedes ir tu sola, estoy cansado.

Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que lo hice sangrar.

—Iría yo sola, pero no puedo…yo…no puedo conducir bien—toqué mi vientre y él se rio un poco sin dejar de mirarme—. Si no lo haces arruinare tu lindo cementerio y daré los dulces en la entrada del jardín.

_Touchdown para Mamori_

Gruño y yo sonreí. Tomo las llaves del auto y me tomo del brazo me susurro un "me la debes" y salimos con rumbo a mi cita programada.

Ya en el auto me acomodé y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad, apenas avanzamos un poco sentí como mis entrañas se contraían un escalofrió me recorría y un dolor punzante pero aguantable recorría mi espalda con velocidad me llego de pronto.

Solté un gritillo.

Comencé a hiperventilar mareándome por el pequeño dolor pero soportándolo. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y me tranquilice sintiendo mucho movimiento en mi vientre.

Recargué mi espalda en el asiento aun con la mano en la cara, el mareo se incremento mientras que el dolor punzante en mi espalda se desvanecía.

—Me dolió—gemí tragando aire.

—¿Estas bien?—no sentía el auto moverse pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Asentí.—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—No lo sé—respondí—me dio un dolor repentino en la espalda, como cuando te entierras una espina…o varias al mismo tiempo.

Parpadeé carias veces hasta que me tranquilice…hiperventilar no fue una buena idea. Me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo, sentía sus ojos verdes examinar cada parte de mi cuerpo en busca de algo que explicara mi comportamiento, después examino el asiento sin encontrar una posible causa de mi dolor volvió su mirada a mi…su mueca seria no cambio pero lucia consternado. Me sonroje cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—Estoy bien—sonreí.

Se acomodo en su asiento y me miro de reojo. Puso el auto en marcha y yo me tranquilice acomodándome mejor en el asiento dejando caer mi mano sobre mi vientre. Pasados los minutos y después de que ya me repusiera saque mi librillo de pastas azules, si mal no recordaba la ultima vez que lo leí fue cuando entraba en la semana 25 y Yoichi acomodaba su terrorífico cementerio para Halloween y comencé a ojearlo para leer la nueva pagina.

"_Semana 26 de embarazo"_

_A partir de la __semana 26 de embarazo __el pequeñín hará sus primeros gestos y arrumacos. Igualmente, empezará a hacer uso de más reflejos importantes como el reflejo labial de succión, dado que empieza a chuparse el dedo con virulencia. La mayor parte del día, tu bebé estará durmiendo. Así que el tiempo que pase despierto tendrá más energía y, por tanto, estará muy alerta a todo lo que sucede en su entorno._

_Cuando oiga ruidos repentinos, sacará sus reflejos de protección extendiendo sus brazos y piernas como mecanismo de autodefensa. Hoy en día, con las comodidades de la vida humana, este instinto no se hace tan necesario como lo era para nuestros antepasados. Sin embargo, otros reflejos sí lo son. Es el caso del reflejo que consiste en ingerir medio litro de líquido amniótico al día. Esta tendencia natural ayuda a que el sistema digestivo se desarrolle bien._

_En la semana 26 del embarazo tu bebé va a por los 31-34 centímetros (23 cm de__longitud__) y los 800 gramos de peso_.

—Ya entiendo—solté de repente—el bebé se movió brusco porque yo grite…

Yoichi bufo.

Llegamos al hospital y después de una revisión de rutina y unas cuantas pastillas de hierro y vitaminas regresamos a casa. Aumente dos kilogramos y los bebés estaban bien. A palabras del doctor lo que sentí en el auto fue una pequeña contracción, sentiré muchas más ya que estas me prepararan para el día del parto.

Salimos del lugar y me consterne, Yoichi había estado muy serio todo el tiempo pero por más que le preguntara la respuesta era la misma "no tengo nada jodido ángel"

Casi llegando a casa vimos a varios niños disfrazados con sus bolsas para dulces y al parecer eso cambio su estado de animo, juraría que hasta lo escuche reír cuando al llegar a casa escuchamos unos gritillos gracias a la horrible bruja mecánica y su estruendosa carcajada.

Esa noche fue divertida, Hiruma se disfrazo de vampiro y cada que tenia oportunidad asustaba a sus pupilos, yo tome una de las narices postizas de la caja donde estaba la bruja y una túnica negra, un sombrero en punta y lista disfrazada de bruja. Me encargué de tranquilizar a varios niños que si se asustaron dándoles más dulces como recompensa por ser valientes y algunos padres de familia que llegaban hasta mi con sus niños por algunos dulces se veían algo pálidos.

Pero en fin Halloween es Halloween la fecha favorita de mi demonio.

Después de varias horas de sustos, carcajadas y ladridos de Cerberos apagamos todo y nos fuimos a dormir. En la televisión pasarían un espacial de horror que Yoichi no se quería perder, así que después de cenar algo delicioso lo deje en la cama y fui a darme un buen baño, hacia unos días mis pechos habían estado secretando una sustancia extraña que me daba un poco de malestar y terminaba dándome tres baños al día, luego investigaría de que se trataba esa curiosa sustancia.

Terminando mi merecida ducha salí del baño y me acomode en la cama, como mi vientre tenia la forma de un balón de Basquetbol no podía dormir completamente recostada, ahora tenia que poner varias almohadas detrás mío para hacer soporte una vez mi cuerpo cómodo me abrace de Yoichi para ver la televisión…la película era horripilante…

* * *

_El bebé al tercer mes_

_En el sexto mes de embarazo, su cara ya está casi terminada y adquiere una capita de grasa debajo de la piel. Está despierto y se mueve mucho. A partir de la semana 26 puede sentir dolor_

_Sexto mes de embarazo_

_A estas alturas, en el mes 6 de embarazo, has podido aumentar unos 2-3 kg y te sientes pesada o con los pies hinchados. Tus pechos pueden secretar__calostro__como preparación para la lactancia. Si vas a tener estrías durante el embarazo, este es el momento en el que empezarán a aparecer. Tu cuerpo se desequilibra por el peso y tu columna se modifica para compensarlo. Puedes notar las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, que preparan tu cuerpo para el parto. Tu abdomen se pondrá duro._

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

_El joven se removió entre las sabanas soltando a su mujer de su abrazo, al escuchar el chillón tono de llamada, miro el reloj digital 3:30 am, quien quiera que fuera estaba enfermo por llamar a esas horas, tomo el móvil y miro la pantalla._

"Jodido viejo"

Maldijo por dentro y salió de la cama para no despertar a la figura durmiente que se encontraba en ella, camino escaleras abajo y se ubico en la cocina.

—¿Qué?—gruño el rubio.

—Perdona, acá son las 5:30 pm—contestó la voz burlona de Musashi—¿Llame en mal momento?

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —gruñó el rubio mirando por la ventana…se maldijo mentalmente otra vez, había dejado a Cerberos libre y ahora tendría que lidiar con su mujer bipolar cuando viera los jodidos destrozos del can.

—Así que Mamori-san esta embarazada—musitó el carpintero—Gracias por avisar.

—Jodete imbécil—río el moreno—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?—tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua fresca.

—¿Olvidas que tienes con nosotros una familia, verdad idiota?

—Eres libre de venir cuando se te de la jodida gana—gruñó al escuchar las risas de su amigo.

—Quizá la madre de Mamori pueda ir conmigo, cuando me lo conto se veía emocionada—

—_Ni que se te ocurra jodido viejo_—murmuro para sí, si lo hacia le metería mil balas por el culo. La tía no era mala persona, era buena, pero sí que le sacaba de quicio de vez en cuando…y más porque era muy buena para hablar y hablar y hablar hasta por los codos. Además que le armaría escándalo y medio para presumir a su hija ante la sociedad japonesa la cual ahora seguro estaría en shock al enterarse de que el comandante del infierno más temido en el país nipón seria padre. Esa mujer era intrigante para él. Aunque pensándolo bien no será del todo malo, ahora cerraría el hocico de todos los imbéciles que decían que ellos dos no durarían mucho tiempo juntos…son tan opuestos…que se jodan los estúpidos.

—Háblalo con ella no es asunto mío, si quiere ver a su jodida madre que lo haga—la risa de Musashi aumento. Tomo el líquido de golpe.

—Te han dominado demonio jodido—

—Jodido tú imbécil…no conoces a esa mujer—rio y cortó la llamada.

Regreso maldiciendo a esa mujer chismosa y al jodido anciano. Se metió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir, acomodando su cabeza en el vientre de su mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente poniendo mucha atención y guardando sumo silencio…sonrió, los había escuchado levemente en la ecografía de hacia unas horas, sorprendido de cuan intensa conexión sentía ahora al escuchar con un poco más de claridad los latidos de _sus cachorros_.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como dije estaré actualizando cada lunes, y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aw que tierno Hiruma con sus cachorros jajaja la verdad es que mi abuelo nos llamaba así a todos sus nietos es por eso de la palabra. **

**Jill: tú sabes que mis lemmon son algo salvaje y sexosos pero tienes razón me pase de la cuenta.**

**Fifiabbs: ¡Lo sé ya queda muy poquito para que nazcan los bebés! Y prometo una gran sorpresa. **

**Robin-chuan: lo intentare jajaja es que la verdad dan tantos consejos y aprendes mucho pero tienes razón, intentare algo más tierno y romántico para la próxima ;)**

**Tsanami SaberFairy****: Que bueno que te guste y gracias por leer *0***

**Ericka: Bueno la información la obtengo de un libro que le entregaron a mi madre cuando yo naci****—y que se narran en la historia—uno azul para el bebé y uno rosa para la mamá. Otro lugar de donde tengo un tanto de información y que casi casi es lo mismo que en el libro es en esta fuente: elembarazo(punto.)net Tienes mi permiso para tomar información de la historia para que no te compliques y suerte con tu trabajo ;)**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Como saben son mi sueldo emocional.**

**¿Me pregunto que hará Hiruma cuando sus cachorros nazcan, estén un poco grandes y sea Halloween? En realidad sí lo sé pero me gustaría conocer su opinión.**

**¿Se lo imaginan? ¿Qué hará Mamori al respecto? ¿Se imaginan algún disfraz en espacial?**

**.Comenten.**

**Coldplay mi inspiración en este cap.**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie HawkTem**


	11. Un cambio sorprendente

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Un cambio sorprendente**

* * *

—¡Suzuna, estas loca!—grité de forma estrepitosa. Parpadeé y me llevé las manos a la boca, Kami todo el mundo esta viéndonos.

—Vamos no es nada del otro mundo—comentó muy tranquila ignorando mi tono.

—Por Kami Suzuna—siseé—Es algo que _no me gusta_—Lleve inconscientemente mi mano derecha a mi hinchado vientre—Además es una locura.

Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir que yo hiciera una pasarela con esta barriga enorme?

Suspiro pero no en derrota, tomó algunas blusas de maternidad en colores pasteles y algunos colores chillones que no me agradaban en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

_Ni idea._

Sólo se que apenas salimos del hospital Suzuna tomo el control de todo, mi auto, mi rutina y mi lugar de compras preferido. Si bien, en un inicio, creí que iríamos a la tienda comercial _Sam's _a la que vamos después de cada consulta a pasear, comprar despensa u otras cosas tontas solo para matar el tiempo ahora me llevaba a una tienda del centro de la ciudad. Parloteo todo el camino sobre hacer unas compras y darnos un paseo nuevo y no el mismo y aburrido lugar de siempre…y el que a mi me gustaba más.

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa llamada _Macy's_ ubicada en la 400 5th Ave. de Pittsburgh. El sitio no estaba mal, de hecho era muy lindo, ropa y ropa por doquier. Pero sentí como un repentino malestar comenzó cuando Suzuna compró una cámara FinePix T400 FujiFilm color plata muy linda y sofisticada.

_El horror._

Se vio venir cuando mencionó una palabra terrorífica para mí: _Desfile de modas_.

Ignorando por completo mi cara de perplejidad continuó buscando ropa para mí y para ella. Ropa holgada y otra no tanto. Era demasiado. Mucho. Inescrutable. Infranqueable para mí a partir de estos momentos.

—Suzuna tu bien sabes que no soy el tipo de chica a la que le vuelven loca las compras—apunté y tome un buen respiro.

—¡Pero que dices! —musitó—Debes verte linda todos los días. Estar embarazada es algo que dura muy poco y hay que capturar cada momento—sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas.

—No pienso tener un enorme guardarropa que en su mayoría incluye prendas para embarazadas—suspire—Incluso tu lo dijiste, esto—toque mi vientre con cariño—dura cierto periodo de tiempo.

—Haremos un álbum con todas estas lindas ropas y después haremos una sección fotográfica para tu madre y después…

_Por Kami, ya la perdí._

—¡Suzuna! —exclamé mordaz. —¿Acaso me escuchaste?

—Sí

Me miro ladeando la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiende? ¡No quiero! Moví mis brazos ironizando.

—¡Oh esta bien!—dejó caer los brazos actuando derrotada—Tu elige algunas—señalo las blusas—pero me dejaras tomarte algunas fotografías para enviarlas a tu madre y unas cuantas más para Sena y para mi. ¿Es algo negociable?

—¿Negociable?—puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, negociable—la mire perpleja y después de un suspiro largo continuo—Mamo-nee, estas tan absorta en tu embarazo que te olvidas de lo que hacías antes.

Me quede sin aire.

—Como dice tu madre, eres increíblemente inteligente con las cosas más complejas pero para las cosas más simples y cotidianas eres un desastre—termino la frase haciendo un ademan estilo Broadway con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

¿Se esta riendo de mi?

—No entiendo—solté sin más.

—Estas tan adentrada en tus bebés que te olvidas de nosotros—Oh mi…eso no es cierto…¿O si?—Cuando tu madre vino hace dos semanas me llamo preocupada, pidiéndome que te cuidara un tanto más, que te distrajera de tu estado, te noto un tanto emocionada pero preocupada por los bebés y créeme nena, ellos están muy pero muy bien.

—¿Nena? —mi repentino malestar se esfumo. ¿De donde vino eso?

—Err…Johnson, el capitán de Denver, me dice así a espaldas de Sena, le gusta irritarlo utilizándome…ya sabes para que él se comporte un poco más agresivo en los partidos—se puso tan roja como un tomate que no pude evitar reírme—Creo que se pega—balbuceo y yo reí quedito—¿Qué?

—No me imagino a Sena de modo agresivo—rompí a carcajadas y ella se unió a mí en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Pues deberías verlo!—Se limpio una lagrimilla inexistente—¡Es muy gracioso!*

—Ok, tienes razón—regrese al anterior tema—lo haré, pero nada de pasarelas ni desfiles de moda estilo _Victoria's Secret._

—¡Demonios, esta bien!—me sonrió—Elige.

* * *

...

Hiruma estaba en casa cuando llegamos, se limito a ayudarnos con las bolsas de compras sin preguntar aunque ya sabia que me lloverían miles de insultos por haber tardado tanto. Últimamente Youichi estaba muy extraño. Suzuna enloqueció y prácticamente me secuestro para ir a otras cuatro tiendas más para comprar ropa y varios accesorios lo cual nos llevo casi toda la tarde y cuando llegamos a casa eran casi las 10:30 pm.

Cenamos algo ligero en un silencio incomodo y después de limpiar la cocina Suzuna y yo nos fuimos a la planta alta directo por una ducha refrescante. Deje que el agua caliente me relajara y me ayudara a quitar los residuos de liquido blanco que mis pechos estaban secretando, me sentía pegajosa y apestosa. Salí y me puse una cómoda y calientita pijama cepille mi cabello y llame a mamá.

Le conté mi día, las locuras de Suzuna, las palabras del medico y que pronto tendría una fotografía de la ecografía de los bebés. Charlamos un buen rato y después de tanta información nos despedimos. Encendí la calefacción de nuestra habitación, me moría de frio, el cielo paso de estar estrellado a nublarse de forma terrorífica, un estilo mezclado entre _Dracula y Crepúsculo._ Nubes densas, negras y grises cargadas de llovía. ¡Pero si hace unas horas estaba un clima perfecto semi-nublado y algo cálido para estas fechas!

Encendí la televisión para ver la repetición del reporte del clima, que al parecer la semana siguiente llovería sin piedad. Me estremecí…lluvias significaba frío, la joven rubia que daba el reporte comento emocionada que la posibilidad de nevada estaba aumentando para los últimos días de noviembre y primeros de diciembre. ¡Genial!

Me recosté en la cama como pude y vi la sección de espectáculos, deportes y vialidad, haciendo tiempo para espere un poco para hablar con él. Espere y espere pero no apareció en la habitación. Apagué el televisor, mire el reloj digital que marcaba las 11:49 pm…tomé el librillo azul y comencé a hojearlo, después de mi pasada cita ya estaba en la semana 27 de embarazo.

_**Semana 27 del embarazo**_

_Alrededor de las **27 semanas de embarazo **se podrán escuchar los latiditos del bebé poniendo los oídos sobre tu abdomen. Debes saber que tu ritmo cardíaco está muy vinculado al de tu hijo y tu estrés y tus hábitos le influyen directamente. Si no llevas unas costumbres y un ritmo de vida sanos, puede desarrollar diversos problemas._

_Estas semana 27 notarás movimientos a diario. Existe incluso la posibilidad de que percibas momentos en los que tu bebé tiene hipo. El hipo del feto es muy curioso, muy diferente al nuestro: tiene espasmos, pero no produce ruido porque no hay aire en sus pulmones. Entrañable._

_Precisamente los pulmones son el último órgano vital que se forma en el bebé. En tu interior no los usa, ya que obtiene el oxígeno de tu placenta a través del cordón umbilical y también de lo que traga de la bolsa amniótica. Sin embargo, los pequeños músculos de su pecho empiezan a practicar un movimiento como el de la respiración empleando los pulmones y el diafragma. ¡Se va preparando para la vida aquí afuera!_

_Sus medidas durante la semana 27 de embarazo: 34-36 centímetros (24 cm de longitud) y 1 kilo de peso aproximadamente._

Si mis cuentas no van mal mañana comenzare ya la semana 28,_ a veces el doctor se da muchos rodeos._

_**Semana 28 del embarazo**_

_Tu bebé sigue aumentando de peso. Ya han pasado **28 semanas de embarazo** y es hora de que empiece a producir una capa grasa bajo la piel. Además, sus sentidos están cada vez más despiertos y su corteza cerebral se ha desarrollado hasta tal punto que ¡puede empezar a albergar conocimiento! Es más, en las próximas semanas, su sistema nervioso estará tan avanzado como el del recién nacido. Investigaciones recientes explican que, en la semana 28, el pequeño es más consciente de lo que le rodea. Una semana de éstas, creará su primer recuerdo._

_Te encantará saber que, en este momento del embarazo, tu pequeño empieza a familiarizarse con tu voz. La reconoce, incluso responde a ella, como lo puede hacer con la música. Hay estudios que confirman que si escucha una misma melodía una y otra vez también puede reconocerla, incluso seguir su ritmo. Esto ha demostrado que la memoria a largo plazo funciona antes del nacimiento. Impresionante ¿verdad?_

_Debes tener en cuenta que las canciones pueden influir en su ánimo. Las de ritmos acelerados lo sobrestimularán, en cambio, la música suave le relajará._

_Así pues, en esta semana 28 del embarazo el bebé habrá crecido aproximadamente hasta los 37 cm y empezará a superar el kilo_

El doctor me dijo que un embarazo gemelar es más rápido que uno normal, ya que los bebés nacen entre la semana 30 y 36, supuestamente iniciando el séptimo o terminando el octavo mes. Él aclaro que un embarazo gemelar no es igual que uno normal, ya que ambos bebés se desarrollan menos que uno solo y tienden a naces con un peso de dos kilogramos y medio. Me explico que si nacían en la semana 30 existía un riesgo para ambos bebés ya que son prematuros y necesitan el doble de atención médica para hacerles llegar al peso ideal.

Toque mi vientre…apenas estoy terminando el séptimo mes. Sentí un temor desconocido…¿Y si mis bebés nacían antes de tiempo, estarían pequeñitos y encerrados en una caja de vidrios hasta que se recuperaran…¡No!

Solté un gemido y deje caer el libro. Jadeé, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y después mi vientre se tenso haciendo que mis músculos se tensaran repentinamente como si acabara de correr un maratón. ¡Dios duele! Enterré mis dedos en la sabana buscando no se que para tratar de parar la tensión que seguía extendiéndose por mi vientre y espalda. Solté un gritillo de dolor y después tome una bocanada de aire, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer.

Una contracción.

Oh cielos, si estas me están preparando para el momento del parto creo que moriré de dolor en la sala de alumbramiento. Es doloroso pero creo que por ahora es soportable. Poco a poco el aire inundo mis pulmones y cuando alce la cabeza Youichi estaba a mi lado. Me miraba perplejo. Se subió a la cama y sin decir palabra se acomodo detrás de mí haciendo que mi espalda descansara en su torso. Me sentí protegida. Suspire y aspire su aroma, mi aroma favorito.

—Se están haciendo frecuentes—murmuro en mi oído.

—Son soportables—sonreí hundiendo mi cara en su cuello—De momento lo son—deje besos en su cuello y sentí como su cuerpo tenso se relajaba—¿Qué sucede?—intente levantarme pero él no me lo permitió.

—Nada—siseo—Ya duérmete.

Me sentí incomoda.

Youichi no me dirigió la palabra el resto de la noche.

Me acomode entre sus brazos y él apretó el abrazo, me cubrió con las sabanas y con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana del balcón me quede dormida.

* * *

...

Al día siguiente Youichi se fue a entrenar y yo en cambio tenia que complacer a Suzuna con unas cuantas fotografías. Estábamos en los primeros días de diciembre y con el mi séptimo mes de embarazo, eche un vistazo por la ventana y tal como lo había pronosticado _la_ _chica clima_ afuera llovía y hacia un frío infernal pero dentro de casa el clima era delicioso gracias a la costosa calefacción que Youichi instalo…no es mi culpa ser tan friolenta pero no era para tanto semejante equipo anti-invierno. Sin darme cuenta Suzuna obtuvo lo que quería, modele toda la ropa y zapatos que compré, a veces era tan fácil complacerla pero en el trayecto era una complicación mayúscula.

Tomo diez fotografías estilo verano con las blusas color pastel con hermosos bordados en las mangas y veinte estilo _"Mamori en invierno"_ lo admito, me gustaron las cosas que compre, además podré utilizar las chamarras, sweaters y pantalones después de mi embarazo. Cuando terminamos la sala era un enorme desastre, ropa, zapatos, accesorios y prendedores tirados por doquier.

Mientras limpiábamos todo Suzuna aprovecho para imprimir las fotografías que gracias a la cámara—de gran calidad— no salí tan gorda como cuando me veía al espejo…quizá la cámara hacia milagros. Debo comprarme una.

Después de una mañana repleta de ropa, Suzuna me arrastro de nuevo al centro comercial, quería comprarse algunos zapatos y ropa para Sena, aproveche entonces y compre algunas cosas para Youichi.

Sin querer mi ánimo cambio del blanco al negro.

¿Qué tendrá Youichi?

Anoche me pareció tan distante y distraído, algo que no es para nada común en él.

Cuando regresamos a casa él no estaba, ayude a Suzuna con su montaña de compras y a empacar parte de sus cosas.

—¿Qué tendrá You-nii?—suspiro ella en tono serio—ayer y hoy por la mañana parecía un zombie.

_¡Bruja!_

—Realmente yo me preguntaba lo mismo—conteste—No se que tiene. —De pronto me sentí culpable. —En serio iras con todo esto en avión—pregunte zanjando el tema anterior.

—¡Claro! Le haré un desfile a Sena apenas ponga un pie en el umbral de la casa—murmuró quisquillosa—¿Por cierto porque compraste eso?

—No tengo idea—conteste—¿Vendrás en dos semanas verdad?

—Por supuesto—caminamos hacia la puerta principal con las dos enormes maletas—Te llamare antes de despegar y cuando llegue a casa.

—Por favor.

El taxi del aeropuerto ya estaba afuera.

—Los veré en dos semanas—me dio un abrazo y salió al jardín arrastrando las maletas intentando inútilmente protegerse de la lluvia. La acompañe hasta la entrada del jardín armada con mi paraguas y chamarra.

Aunque Suzuna solo viniera a verme dos días parecía un mes o dos, hacíamos tantas cosas en un solo día que incluso yo me sorprendía. Agite mi mano hasta que el taxi del aeropuerto dobló la esquina, regrese a casa arrastrando los pies por el camino de adoquín café oscuro que contrastaba con la casa y adornos del jardín. Entre y me libre de la chamarra y deje el paraguas boca abajo para que escurriera el agua. Subí a mi habitación y guarde parte de la ropa que compre hoy.

Camisas de manga larga negras y grises para Youichi y algunos pantalones y vaqueros negros. Tome la última bolsa de compras y saque la cajita envuelta en papel celofán verde pastel casi gris y una caja un poco más pequeña sin envoltura, era para mi.

Me mordí el labio.

Deje caer la cabeza sonriendo y tome ambas cajas y baje a la planta baja, volví a mi rutina, limpie a conciencia la casa y alimente a Cerberos, lave algo de ropa para matar tiempo y cuando termine comencé a preparar unos ravioles que se me antojaron de repente. Encendí mi celular y puse algo de música…no, la música de mi celular es muy romántica y me dará algo de sueño, tome el iPad de Youichi y lo puse en su soporte con bocinas encendí el aparato y di _play_ a la primera canción que había en el _playlist _en segundos los acordes comenzaron, la canción estaba genial para cocinar…_15 step de Radiohead _¡Wau me gusta el ritmo!

Escuche a pesar de la música el sonido de un auto y después del motor apagarse. Youichi llego. Los ladridos de Cerberos se escuchaban un poco más. Ignore lo demás y seguí cocinando. Levante la cabeza y Youichi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo burlón. _Mierda_ no me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se movía de forma ridícula en una especie de baile.

—Continua, no quiero interrumpir—me mordí el labio—Maldita mujer ¿Desde cuando te gusta este tipo de música?

Me sonroje violentamente.

—Por alguna razón ajena a mi quería escuchar música como la que te gusta—en ese momento la canción termino y una nueva comenzó, ya la había oído varias veces y en un inicio la odiaba.

—De la pastosa Vanessa Carlton*—hizo una mueca de asco—A Muse*. Un buen jodido paso.

—No se pero me gusta el sonido de las guitarras—comente agitando la mano y volviéndome para terminar el platillo que me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

—¡Je! —rió—es una maldita buena canción.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Supermassive Black Hole—contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gusta—tartamudeé—Es…err…no se diferente a lo que escucho normalmente.

—Como digas—me gire para verlo, seguía riéndose—¿No seguirás bailando o lo que sea que estabas haciendo?

Me puse de colores.

—Eh…no—puse los ojos en blanco y termine la comida.

—¿Qué es esto?—lo mire y abrí la boca. En sus manos tenia la caja verde que contenía algo para él.

—Es para tí—evite su mirada pero me acerque a él—la vi y pensé que tal vez te gustaría…

Alce la mirada pero él no me veía, estaba quitando apresurado el celofán verde y cuando lo retiro por completo abrió los ojos.

—¿Una cámara?—la tomo y la miro con sumo interés—¿Por qué?

—Eh, pues—comencé a juguetear con mis manos—es una cámara muy resistente y pues cuando vi que era a prueba de muchas cosas pensé que tal vez, bueno, me pareció perfecta para ti—me sentí una completa estúpida. Sí solo por eso la compre.

Tomo el folleto de la cámara y comenzó a leerlo—Joder, es buena—murmuro más para él que para mi. Sentí alivio.

—Esta es nueva en el mercado ¿No?—pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del pedazo de metal negro—Es una FINEPIX XP150—me miro y sonrió.

—Sí lo es—conteste y tome la caja sin envolver y saque una cámara muy diferente a la de él—Esta me gustó a mi, es modelo F770EXR—le mostré mi cámara nueva color rojo metálico.

La miro y chasqueó los dientes con desdén—No es tan malditamente buena como la mía—me dijo sonriendo como un niño en Navidad…Navidad, se acerca muy pronto. justamente cuando esté a mediados del séptimo mes.

* * *

_Tu bebé al séptimo mes_

_El pelo crece y empieza a desarrollar el color que tendrá en el nacimiento. Las uñas se han formado en los dedos de manos y pies._

_El crecimiento de gemelos tiende a desacelerarse. Normalmente nacen a las 34 semanas.__ Alrededor del mes 7 de embarazo, tu placenta transfiere anticuerpos de tu organismo al de tu bebé para que nazca con inmunidad a algunas enfermedades. El líquido amniótico disminuye. _

_La parte de arriba del útero se palpa 5 cm por encima del ombligo, por lo que pueden aparecer dolores de espalda, ardores de estómago, respiración entrecortada… Se engorda una de 5kg a lo largo del último trimestre. Comienzas a centrar toda tu atención en el parto, lo que puede causarte temores y miedos. _

_Séptimo mes de embarazo _

_Los últimos meses del embarazo se acompañan de una constante sensación de torpeza, debido a la escasa movilidad que permite un volumen tan importante. El útero ha aumentado su tamaño hasta el punto de que son pocos los órganos vecinos que se libran de su __efecto. A esto se añaden los miedos lógicos sobre el parto y la salud de tu bebé. Con el séptimo mes empieza el tercer trimestre del __embarazo. En este trimestre las pruebas sirven para vigilar tu salud y la de tu bebé de cara al cada vez más próximo parto__._

_Durante el séptimo mes de embarazo, al bebé empieza a faltarle el sitio y responde a los ruidos exteriores con su movimiento. Presenta rudimentarios y fugaces movimientos respiratorios._

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

—¿Y esa canción?—comente mientras cenábamos unos ricos rabioles con salsa—¿No es muy tu estilo?

—Por alguna jodida razón me gustó—mordió el raviol y sonrió—Me estas pegando tus asquerosos gustos.

—Es de POP ETC—comente—la conozco, me gusta. Creo que se llama _Speak up_.

El no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. ¿Seria este un buen momento?

—Porque has estado tan raro estos días—comente bajito—no es muy propio de ti.

—No se de que jodidos hablas—Él me miro y por un momento note como sus ojos esmeraldas se volvían fríos e inexpresivos.

—Sabes de que hablo—dije terminando mi cena—¿Por qué?

—No jodas con eso—empujo su plato vacío y retiro su mirada de la mía—No fue nada.

—Es por tu lesión en la muñeca—trate de intuir. Él chasqueó los dientes.

—No, podre jugar el próximo partido de playoffs.

—¿Entonces? —me levante de la silla y me coloque a espaldas de él, comencé a masajear sus hombros.

—No me dejaras en paz ¿cierto?

—No.

Se levanto de la silla y me miro. Me sentí incomoda y mi cuerpo se estremeció. De pronto note algo que jamás, nunca imagine que le pasaría a él, note su miedo. El aire se me escapo del cuerpo y para esto la habitación se inundo por un aura tensa y oscura. La música cambio a una balada lenta.

—Cada vez es son más fuertes—toco mi vientre—Hay más riesgos—sus ojos se volvieron turbios y sombríos.

—Me conoces y sabes que no soy una debilucha—tartamudeé, ya sabia de que iba esto.

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys _

—Lo sé—cerro los ojos—Pero…carajo

_Have I found you _  
_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth _  
_Big pill looming_

—Nunca dejaría que nada malo nos pasara—bufe intentando en vano aligerar la tensión que emanada él—Soy una maldita mamá gallina ¿Verdad?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y dejo caer su frente contra la mía. La música que estaba era triste pero romántica, no estaba ayudando. Mi mente estaba considerando seriamente romper en llanto…Youichi jamás lo haría.

—He escuchado que…—su voz se volvió débil—En una cantidad de embarazos múltiples las cosas se complican—cerré mis ojos y trague aire—Y que no todos sobreviven…—su voz se quebró junto con mi alma.

Intente hablar pero no pude, la ultima vez que lo vi así fue cuando me contó de su infancia…y es algo que aun me persigue en mis sueños. ¡Detente! ¡No puedo verte así! Con pesadez tragué saliva y abrí mis ojos. Me desarme su mirada era la de un niño perdido. Temor. Miedo. Horror. Soledad.

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream _

—No será lo mismo sin ti—movió sus labios pero su voz no salió. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

_Have I found you _  
_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth _  
_Big pill stuck going down_

—A…—mis palabras no salían. Lo mire intentando hacer que él hombre violento y mal hablado con tendencias estrafalarias regresara a mi. No quería ver al chico perdido que tenia en frente. —Jamás—murmure—Jamás lo haría, y se que podemos, es normal tener miedo.

Lo bese.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde muchísimo espero me perdonen, para mi fue una larguísima temporada sin Internet pero en fin sigo viva, espero que este capitulo les gustara. Tal como dice el titulo, habla de los cambios de Mamori y los cambios de Hiruma...espero que el Omake no me quedara muy OCC**

**Y pues les dejo para que me manden sus preciados comentarios.**

**Les quiero**

_**Kyrie HawkTem**_

***:Tomado del tomo antes del partido contra Poseidon, no se ustedes pero cuando están en las aguas termales me pareció re-graciosa la cara de Sena enfadado porque los chicos querían espiar a las chicas-entre ellas Suzuna-**

****:Vanessa Carlton interprete de canciones como White Houses y A thousand milles muy reconocida por la película White Chicks. Mi favorita (Película y Cantante)**

****:Muse, otro de mis grupos favoritos.**

*****: La ultima canción se llama Flightless bird, american mouth interpretada por Iron&Wine**


	12. Fiestas

**Aclaraciones: los personajes utilizados no me pertenece, la historia por su parte es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Fiestas**

* * *

_¡Felices fiestas navideñas! Aproveche el 30% de descuento en…._

Apagué la pantalla y me acurruqué en la silla mecedora que Youichi me había traído—a base de suplicas, burlas y gritos—para mi confort. Me apreté a las suaves cobijas color verde menta que me había regalado mi madre hacía un par de semanas atrás cuando nos dio una visita sorpresa junto con mi padre.

Creo que casi me infarté cuando los vi llegar, ese día teníamos visitas; Jummonji y su linda novia Caroline nos visitaban, en parte para saludarme a mí y mi nueva enorme panza y para trazar planes para el próximo juego. En realidad mi mente estaba hundida en un mar gris de emociones, peleando para decidir si estaba feliz o sorprendida por ver a mis padres o si en realidad estaba molesta por que no se tomaron la molestia de avisar…fue un desastre. Pero al menos mi madre me rescató para la hora de la cena luciéndose como acostumbra con la comida.

Mire por la ventana la abultada cortina gris que cubría el cielo, había nevado gran parte del día. Estoy comenzando la segunda semana del séptimo mes y había estado tomando nota sobre lo acontecido en mi hinchado vientre, en esta semana mis bebés se habían movido en promedio dos veces por día y las contracciones eran un poco más frecuentes pero soportables. En promedio estas venían al menos dos veces al día lo que para mi era genial.

Me levanté de la silla mecedora, tenía hambre y aun debía terminar de envolver algunos regalos además de telefonear a Suzuna. Una vez en la cocina rodee la isla-comedor y abrí el refrigerador, tomé un tazón con flan que me había hecho mi madre su ultimo día de visita y me lo trague como si no hubiera comido en días. Mi apetito se había vuelto muy voraz a tal punto que comía cinco o seis veces al día, claro que equilibrando—en muy poca medida—las verduras, carnes y azucares que debía comer. He aumentado casi seis kilos y puedo decir que estoy feliz por ello, ya que eso significa que los bebés están aumentando su peso también.

Dejé el tazón en el fregadero y de encamine a la sala principal tomando de paso el teléfono de la cocina, me acomode en la alfombra negra y marqué el numero móvil de Suzuna acomodándome más para terminar de envolver los últimos seis regalos. Mamá y papá habían prometido pasar la navidad y año nuevo con nosotros así que Suzuna y Sena podrían acompañarlos de modo que la cantidad de regalos se extendió.

Youichi en cambio se comportaba como de costumbre, después del momento que ocurrió la semana pasada en el que exorcizó a sus fantasmas frente a mi, ha estado conmigo mucho más tiempo del que debería ya que se esta jugando el pase para la final de la Conferencia Americana. Sus entrenamientos son extensos y suele llegar a casa pasadas las seis de la tarde pero llama dos o tres veces al día, acepto de buena gana mi idea de pasar unas fiestas navideñas juntos y me acompaño a comprar algunos regalos

_¿Podría ser más lindo?_

Termine la llamada para Suzuna, era raro que no contestara. Tome un papel en color azul metálico y envolví la caja blanca que contenía el regalo para Sena, quizá cuando Suzuna vea la llamada perdida me llame. Cuando le conté la idea de pasar las fiestas juntos juro que me quede sorda del lado derecho, Kami grito eufórica por casi diez minutos, quizá por eso no contestaba, seguía afónica o estaba entretenida haciendo compras; su deporte favorito.

El silencio que había en casa me incomodo, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, la inmensa sala estaba adornada con elegancia, toques navideños en colores plata y bronce, guirnaldas color gris con brillos envolvían el árbol natural de cuyas ramas colgaban esferas doradas, plateadas y color gris y bronce. Adornos como guantes y algunos que otros botines color blanco junto con campanas plateadas que repicaban sopranos cuando las movías. Elegante y formal. Algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, sin tantos colores rojos y verdes.

Al otro lado del salón los sofás de piel negra que se encontraban pegados a la esquina formando una L invertida adornaban el lugar junto con la mesita de madera para el té, la alfombra negra y las cortinas blancas abiertas que eran sostenidas por un fino metal negro con adornos de pinta a punta. Hacían del marco de la ventana una vista espectacular hacia el jardín y la casita de Cerberos que—por la nevada—dormía cómodamente en un cojín de satén negro junto a la chimenea que sostenía el plasma de 50' pulgadas, el bebé de Youichi.

Encendí la pantalla y cambie repetidamente hasta que me decidí por un canal de música clásica, en la pantalla aparecieron personas portando mascaras de multicolores y de aspectos extravagantes junto a un hombre que tocaba de forma majestuosa el violín. Parecía un baile de mascaras del siglo XV, en la pantalla en la parte inferior derecha se aparecieron pequeñas letras blancas que me informaban que era un especial de Vivaldi y la canción que estaban interpretando: _Four Seasons (Winter)_

La música me atrapó y al sonido del hermoso violín comencé a envolver los regalos.

…

* * *

Acomode el regalo más pequeño encima de la gran torre de regalos que construí en unos días seria navidad aquí que la parte más difícil estaba lista. Los regalos.

Suspiré.

Me encamine a mi habitación para leer un poco sobre mis bebés. De regreso ya con los dos librillos en mi poder me desplome en el sofá y subí un poco el volumen para escuchar ahora _Four Seasons (Autumn)_ me sentía en el siglo XV, me imaginaba llevando un gran vestido de color rojo carmín, donde el corsé me apretaría hasta sentir mis pulmones tocar mi columna vertebral, viviendo en un palacio, donde las velas y grandes candelabros eran los sustitutos de la luz eléctrica y en donde los bailes de mascaras y grandes fiestas se celebraban dos veces al mes. Donde los modales eran signo de tu nivel social. Un cuento de hadas…ignorando la peor parte.

Me estremecí.

Relaje mis músculos y me acomode en el sofá, mire el reloj en la pared que marcaba las cinco y treinta de la tarde, volví a suspirar y esta vez me sugerí en el mundo de mis bebés.

Sonreí

Últimamente había estado soñando mucho con ellos. Mis ganas de tenerlos en brazos podría llenar el estadio de Heinz Field, así como mi miedo para el parto también podría llenarlo y dejarlo en sobrecupo.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones, contesté. Era Suzuna.

—¡Hola, Mamo-nee!—su vocecilla me alegro.

—Hola Suzuna, te llame hace poco—contesté.

—Sí, vi la llamada, perdona por no contestar—se disculpo—estaba haciendo compras.

Tal como sospeché.

—Lo imaginaba—reí—Te llamaba para preguntarte a que hora llegaran el dia 23

—Llegaremos en la tarde, creo que igual que tus padres…ammm, 6:30 pm. A esa hora.

—Perfecto, Youichi y yo iremos por ustedes.

—¡Genial!—contestó—Por cierto, ¿Has pensado cuando harás la fiesta para los bebés?

_¿Qué?_

—No se de que hablas—cosa que era cierta

—Sabes—su voz era calmada, como si hablara con un niño muy pequeño—, cuando un bebé esta por nacer, las amigas se reúnen para hacer una fiesta en su honor y darle regalos y divertirse un poco, se le llama Baby Shower y…

—Suzuna por favor…

—¡Anda es para tus bebés!

—Ya tienen muchas cosas—aunque quizá…—Pero…¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada…—susurró—Sólo algo para el día de navidad…tú, tu madre y yo…una fiesta un día antes de navidad…que es otra fiesta…

Sonreí.

Si la cosa era así, pequeña y en familia estaba bien.

—Naturalmente, sacaríamos a patadas a You-nii, tu padre y Sena…

—Eso me gustaría verlo…—contuve la risa. La idea no suena tan mal después de todo.

—¿Eso es un si?—pregunta con voz melosa.

—Sólo si es algo pequeño, recuerda que también es navidad—la escuche chillar.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó—Ya pensé en todo…

—Sabes Suzuna, yo soy la madre—

—Y una madre muy despistada—te llamaré más tarde, ahora le daré bandera verde a tú madre y prepararemos las cosas para el día que lleguemos allá.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

—Por primera vez yo no soy la mente maquiavélica del plan…—me dijo inocente.

—Ya verán ustedes dos cuando…

—¡Te llamo luego! —me interrumpió y colgó.

Levante la mirada y vi a Youichi de pie en la entrada principal, me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que te pasa jodida osa?—sonrió de lado—¿Porqué esa jodida cara?

Parpadee y me di cuenta que mi mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

—Creo que mi madre y Suzuna se han vuelto locas—mascullé.

—¿Apenas acabas de notarlo?—bufó burlón.

—Creo que era yo quien no quería darme cuenta—se acerco a mi me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su aroma…mi aroma favorito en el mundo: café, perfume, pólvora, menta y el mejor, Youichi.

—¿Ahora que carajos intenta hacer?

—Arrastrarme y quitarme el alma—bromee.

El rio.

—Ese es mi trabajo—levante la cara y en menos de un segundo estampo sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso suave pero posesivo…mi hombre suave y posesivo.

—Y estas haciendo un buen trabajo—suspire contra sus labios y jugueteé con su nariz. Él volvió a reír—Creo que intentar usurpar mi papel de madre.

Soltó una carcajada

—Parece que están más emocionadas que yo—murmuré.

—Creo que es imposible jodida mamá gallina—me miro a los ojos aun divertido—¿Así que las dos brujas es están aliando para quitarte a los enanos?

Solté la carcajada.

—Creo que sí.

Reímos y charlamos un poco más, le comente sobre la pequeña fiesta para los bebés y él no comento nada al respecto, pero si dijo que ni con mil demonios sacarían su trasero de la casa ese día. Y lo entiendo…

Faltaban dos días para que mis—locas—invitadas llegaran a casa así que ya tenía las habitaciones disponibles para ellos. Después de un rato de ver televisión y cenar ambos nos fuimos a la cama.

* * *

…

—¡Apresúrate Youichi!—grite por vigésima vez—El vuelo de mis padres llega en menos de una hora.

El tiempo volaba al igual que mis padres y Suzuna y Sena, además él me había prometido acompañarme a ir por todos ellos. ¿es que no puede hacer lo que prometió?, esta encerrado en el gimnasio que instalo en el sótano desde hacia tres horas y no para. Se hace tarde.

—Joder, mujer—gruño—Que me haya saltado el jodido entrenamiento para ser tu maldito chofer no es de mi jodido agrado.

—¡Lo prometiste!

—No recuerdo haber firmado nada—continuo—además existen los jodidos taxis.

—¡Youichi!

—Mierda.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él continuaba ejercitándose. Mordí mi labio inferior y coloque mis manos en las caderas.

—No creas que eso me intimida—bufó

—Lo pro-me-tis-te—gruñí apretando los dientes.

Soltó una risa burlona y sentí una vena saltar en mi cabeza. Ya estaba superando mi nivel de molestia, ahora estaba furiosa.

—Muéstrame una jodida grabación donde diga que yo prometí ser tu jodido chofer…

—No tengo cosa alguna—bufe.

—Entonces no hay pruebas de que lo haya prometido—

—Eres imposible

—No iré.

—¡Bien! —apreté los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. ¡Idiota!

Me aleje del gimnasio y subí para ir a la sala, kami ¿Qué hare? No puedo conducir bien gracias a mi vientre, pero tampoco le daré el gusto de rogarle. Se senté en el sofá y mire el reloj…faltaban treinta minutos para que ellos llegaran. La desesperación se apodero de mi, ¡rayos, porque tengo que ser tan perfeccionista! Con mis manos me tape la cara intentando no llorar por la furia.

¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Estará jugando o era en serio?

Después de todo yo tengo la culpa de que faltara al entrenamiento. Por culpa de una contracción que casi me hace ir al hospital. Me hice bolita en el sofá...cada vez son más fuertes, tengo miedo que por culpa de mi temor y dolor las cosas vayan mal en el parto. Que mis bebés corran peligro por mi culpa, que pueda perderlos…No soy tan fuerte ni dura como él. Mis cambios de humor son un desastre, puedo pasar del negro al blanco y regresar al negro en un segundo…es decir, hace cinco minutos estaba hecha una furia y ahora estoy llorando de miedo por mi parto. ¿Cómo hago que esto pare? ¿Cómo diablos puedo volver a ser fuerte? ¿Cómo diablos que caído así de bajo para ser una debilucha llorona? ¡Genial! ahora estoy molesta de nuevo por mi estúpido miedo.

Trago saliva y miro el reloj, faltan 10 para las 6:30 pm. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la cocina para tomar las llaves mi auto. Tomo aire profundamente y lo suelto despacio trazando un mantra en mi mente _puedo hacerlo_. De regreso a la sal principal tomo mi bolso y me dijrijo ahora a la puerta principal, sentí como mi estomago se cayo a mis pies cuando vi a Youichi listo esperando recargado en la puerta principal con sus llaves.

Rápidamente me limpie la cara.

—¿Qué tienes? —me pregunta pasible—¿Por qué lloras?

_¿Por qué lloro? Quizá por que dependo mucho de ti y soy una estúpida-miedosa-llorona-cobarde-débil_. —No lo sé—

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

_Ir por mis padres, Suzuna y Sena._

—Ya sabes a donde—suelta una risa y mira el suelo.

—Dame las llaves ire yo.

—No, no es necesario iré yo.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque quiero probarle a mi maldita cabeza y mente que puedo hacerlo._

—Puedo ir yo sola.

—¿Bromeas? Hace media hora me gritabas que fuera.

—Ya no quiero que vayas—_Ya tengo las agallas para derrotar a mi mente, hazte aun lado y déjame i_r—Ya es tarde.

Su mirada se torno fría y solo deje caer la cabeza que miraba mis temblorosas manos jugar con las llaves…_¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?_

Sentí que se acercaba, retrocedí.

—Deja de hacer eso—siseó—Me molesta.

Me atrapo entre sus brazos y me abrazo fuerte. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Hiperventilé.

—Vamos.

Abrió la puerta y el aire helado me golpeo de forma agradable. Terca.

…

* * *

—Aun no llegan—me explico Sena con una sonrisa, eso me cayó como balde de agua fría—Suzuna esta en el baño, apenas llegamos.

—No todos los vuelos son puntuales maldito ángel—me miro serio pero juro que vi una sombra de burla. Fue como una bofetada con guante blanco. Me sentí como una niña regañada que creía tener la razón.

Después de veinte minutos mis padres arribaron y en cuanto nos vieron sonrieron de oreja a oreja, aunque no había rastro de duda que estaban sumamente cansados. Cuando los abrace juro que todo lo que había pasado en las últimas tres horas desapareció en un instante.

…

* * *

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte la dormida—me dijo Youichi mirándome severo, el rastro de buen humor de hacia quince minutos desapareció—Vas a decirme que carajos ocurrió contigo esta tarde antes de que ellos llegaran.

—No quisiera hablar de eso—murmuré escondiéndome en las cobijas.

Se acerco a la cama y encendió la lámpara de su lado, iluminando un poco la oscura habitación, eran más de las doce de la noche y después de una increíble cena y de acomodar los regalos debajo del árbol todos estábamos en nuestras habitaciones. El silencio reinaba en la casa.

—Vas a decírmelo—me contesto mientras se metía a la cama, segundos después sentí sus tibias manos tomarme de los hombros y girarme para que así estuviéramos frente a frente—Estabas hecha una jodida fiera cuando te dije que no iría—cosa que al final no fue cierta, solo par irritarte y divertirme— y me encuentro con un jodido gatito asustado y llorón cuando salgo de la ducha ¿Por qué carajos fue tanto el cambio?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la semana pasada?—pregunte temblando…diablos ahora volvía a entrar en el estado _miedosus-lloronus_—Hoy en la tarde sentí lo que tu me dijiste esa vez…pero fue más fuerte—mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida y débil? ¿Por qué mi mente tiene que estar hecha puré?

—No grites

Cerré la boca y me mordí los labios ¿Cuándo comencé a gritar? Sentí el rubor esparcirse por mis mejillas.

—No eres débil, eres el jodido monstruo más fuerte que conozco y estoy seguro que seria un jodido loco si alguna vez llego a pensar que eres débil—sonrió y yo me tranquilice—Tampoco eres estúpida porque de ser así, no estarías aquí conmigo, no me entenderías y créeme que eso es mucho para mi—cerro los ojos y trago aire—Además lo prometiste.

—¿Qué?

—Que jamás lo harías, dijiste que era norma sentir miedo, pero por favor que este no te ciegue—caí en cuenta, Kami ¿Qué estoy haciendo?—No lo vuelvas a pensar sólo…

—Perdoname…

—¿Porqué?

—Por comportarme como una tonta

—Ya te he perdonado eso muchas jodidas veces…

.

.

.

* * *

—Muy bien chicos, fuera de aquí—canto Suzuna mientras arrastraba a Sena y mi madre a mi padre, Youichi estaba a un lado mí observando divertido la escena.

—¡Pero Suzuna tengo hambre! ¡Aun no desayunamos nada!—exclamo Sena con mueca disgustada, mi padre le sugirió lo mismo a mi madre pero Suzuna se le adelanto.

Mordí mi labio cuando ambos hombres me miraron con suplica.

—Aaa…Youichi conoce un buen restaurante y no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—¡No!—Grito Sena en pose dramática—Moriré de hambre

¿Sena dramático? ¡Vaya, eso es nuevo!

Mire a Youichi quien seguía sonriendo de manera torcida ¿Qué tanto pensaba? ¿Realmente quería saberlo? _No…_de la nada se escucho un disparo.

¡Rayos! Me sobresalte…el sonido se me hizo entrañable…un momento ¿entrañable? Lo normal era que estuviera furiosa no nostálgica ¿Hacia cuánto que Youichi no disparaba un arma en casa? _ Nunca lo había hecho…_sonreí.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Bien, ahora que los tres chiflados se fueron! —exclamó Suzuna sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin dejar de mirarme—¡Comencemos a arreglar la sala para la fiesta!

—Investigue un poco en internet sobre todo esto y ayer por la mañana compré algunas cosas—comenté acercándome a la bolsa de color azul que contenía media fiesta adentro.

_¿Cómo lo decoro?_

Comencé a sacar de la bolsa las cosas que Suzuna me pidió comprar: Globos de tonos suaves, cartulinas cortadas con forma de chupete, guirnaldas en colores pastel... _Sí, el embarazo es la época de la ternura,__usa motivos igualmente tiernos__para la decoración de tu casa y tu mesa e incluso__ vasos__…_recordé lo que decía aquella pagina, así que obedecí, casi todo era en colores pasteles; verde, amarillo y azul un poco de celeste y rojo.

—Yo prepararé la comida chicas—comento mi emocionada madre desapareciendo dejando una estela de polvo en dirección a la cocina

—Bien nosotras decoraremos—suspire sonriendo.

—De acuerdo—Suzuna tomo una bolsa color verde y de ahí saco unos papeles azul celeste. Me los entrego—Yo coloco las guirnaldas y los globos y tu pondrás los regalos por allá y las cartas…elige cinco sin verlas.

Parpadeé pero en estado de trance obedecí.

Tomé cinco cartas sin girarlas para ver lo que tenían al reverso, y las dejé en la mesita de té de la sala. Ahora acomodaría los regalos…espera ¿regalos? Cuando fuimos por ellos ayer no vi nada de eso.

—Suzuna—me gire para verla trepada sobre la chimenea poniendo un letrero que decía "Soy un niño"

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuáles regalos hay que…

—Están en el…—abrió los ojos—Etto…mejor yo los acomodo—me sonrió colorada—es una sorpresa ya veras.

—De acuerdo—murmuré.

—¿Puedes poner algunos globos azules por allá…

.

.

.

* * *

Terminamos de decorar la sala, naturalmente se veía extraña en una mezcla de adornos navideños y adornos para bebés, Suzuna coloco guirnaldas con motivos de chupetes, pañales y juguetes debajo de la chimenea, dejo algunos papeles de color metálico en forma de biberones y pies de bebé tirados por toda la mesa de té, globos y de más adornos llenaron un espacio en blanco del lado izquierdo de la chimenea.

—¡La comida esta lista!—escuche a mi madre gritar desde la cocina.

—Ya voy—grito Suzuna y salió corriendo en su dirección.

Cuando ambas regresaron luche por no dejar caer la mandíbula hacia el suelo. Mi madre coloco algunas bandejas con canapés salados o unos sándwiches y unas pastitas de té en una mesita libre que estaba pegada a la pared, mi boca se hizo agua ante las exquisitas galletas decoradas y cupcakes.

—Mamá—babeé—esto esta delicioso. Te luciste como siempre.

Suzuna asintió, creo que estaba igual de hambrienta que yo.

—Ay chicas—sonrió moviendo la mano despreocupada—Preparé varias cosas hoy muy temprano así que no me tarde mucho—su coz estaba cargada de orgullo, como si hubiese ganado la medalla de oro en unos olímpicos. Kami amo a mi madre.

—Pera nada—murmure sin quitarle la vista a las galletas—esto se ve muy delicioso mamá, gracias.

—Para mi niña todo.

Sonreí y le di un abrazo.

—¡Bien! antes de comer—Suzuna ¿ahora que? —vamos a jugar un poco, Mamo-nee donde están las cartas que elegiste.

¿Jugar? ¡Demonios no! ¡Tengo hambre!

.

.

.

* * *

—Bien ya basta de jueguitos—murmure—comamos ya.

—Esta bien, esta bien—se rió mi madre—comamos y abre los regalos.

—¿Regalos?

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la enorme pila de regalos que había a un lado del árbol de navidad, ¿Por qué rayos eran tantos? Peor aún ¿Por qué no los había visto? A si_ tenias tanta hambre y querías terminar los juegos rápido que ni los notaste mujer, _como sea…me emocione,_ ¡ábrelos ya!_

—¿Por qué son tantos? —reí como boba tomando el regalo más grande.

—Me encargue de darles la noticia a todos los Devil Bat's—Suzuna me guiño el ojo

—Además ese chico…Musashi también me pidió darles la noticia a los chicos—mi madre sonrió—al parecer nadie lo podía creer…no lo entiendo.

_Oh mamá créeme que yo sí…creo que nadie imagina ver a su ex—capitán diabólico como padre_.

—¡Kami que tonta soy!—tome aire para evitar las lagrimas—me olvide de los chicos.

—Oh cariño—mire a mi madre—si te olvidabas de mi, era normal que los olvidaras a ellos.

Solté una carcajada

—Perdóname por eso mamá—sonreí.

Mire el enorme regalo y tome la cartita doblada que decía_ "Felicidades Anezaki-san, ojala que tus bebés no sean tan diabólicos y feos como su padre. Familia Takekura"_

Mordí mi labio y sonreí. Quite la tapa de la caja y mi sonrisa se ensanchó, adentro había dos pequeñas sillas de madera de color azul con algunos dibujos grabados, balones de futbol americano, en cada una un pequeño cojín de rayas azules y celestes, dos pizarras verdes para que dibujaran, además de una bolsa para cada bebé.

—Oh Kami—me eche aire con la mano—¡Esto es tan lindo!

Saque los regalos de la caja y ambas mujeres chillaron emocionadas y enternecidas.

Después de un buen rato de grandes emociones encontradas de tristeza y nostalgia contra emoción y ternura abrí los regalos que Kurita, Los hermanos ha-ha, Yukimitsu y Komosubi me enviaron, además de otros presentes de parte de mis familiares.

En total le regalaron a los bebés: Un columpio para dada uno, de parte de Kurita, son muy prácticos y el bebé la usará mucho en sus primeros meses de vida, porque en ellas se encuentran muy cómodos. Un intercomunicador con pantalla para ver al niño de parte de Yukimitsu en su carta decía que hasta los pueden convertirse en marcos digitales una vez dejen de usarlo. Una mochila portabebés. Productos para el baño, una cesta de cosméticos, una bañera y cosméticos para baño de parte de Komosubi.

Juguetes: una manta de actividades, un gimnasio, un móvil de cuna y un _doudou_ para que duerman. Una serie de primeros cuentos y un álbum bonito donde colocar sus fotos fueron enviados para los bebés de parte de los hermanos ha-ha. Jummonji les regalo sabanitas con dibujos de americano para la cuna y un saco para dormir junto con un robot de cocina con el que preparar sus purés.

—Hasta ahora ningún regalo se ha repetido—comento mi madre muy atenta—Es frecuente que las mujeres que van a tener un bebé reciban muchos regalos repetidos y acaben juntándose con varios trajecitos del mismo estilo que, al crecer los niños tan deprisa, no llegan ni a estrenar. Por eso—tomo una caja grande y otra mediana—Hay que saber lo que a la nueva mamá le hará más falta.

Tome su regalo y lo abrí impaciente, adentro habían cinco paquetes de pañales, cuatro biberones y una bolsa con cuatro hermosos chupetes en color rojo y azul, había ropa de colores pasteles un poco grande para cuando crecieran después de unos cuatro meses, había talco y un perfume delicioso.

—Oh mamá—la abrace—diste en el clavo.

—Y este—me dio una caja mediana—Es para ti.

—¿Para mi?

—Sí, no todo es para los bebés—me guiño un ojo y mire la caja, adentro había una pulsera de plata junto con un collar y pendientes a juego, además una pulsera con colgantes de piedras para el pie. ¿Cuántas veces me había mordido el labio ya? Me emocione tanto que me puse la pulsera y el collar. —Gracias—sonreí.

—Ahora—Suzuna me acerco dos cajas medianas y una grande muy cuadrada—Como dicen, lo mejor para el final—se rio y la mire riendo también, mi madre solo la miro recelosa.

—Me pregunto que será—dije agitando una de las cajas pequeñas.

—Ya veras—me guiño un ojo.

—Oh Kami, Suzuna es tan…wow.

Dentro de la caja había unos títeres y dos cojines, unos botines y gorritos a juego. En la otra caja había dos mantas muy cálidas color azul cielo muy mullidas. Y en la última caja y la más grande de todas había un cochecito con dos lugares color negro y muy espacioso.

—¿Acaso no soy una genio?—me dijo cuando abrí la caja más grande—No me agradezcas.

Reímos y le di un fuerte abrazo. La pase muy bien recordando a mis viejos amigos y disfrutando al máximo de sus regalos, la comida de mi madre y claro las locuras de Suzuna.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos hicieron ahí abajo? —Me acomode en las cobijas—Cuando regresamos era un jodido desastre.

—Una fiesta increíble.

—Como sea, el jodido lugar parecía irreconocible—tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño.

—Tonto, limpiamos todo…además se suponía que debían llegar dos horas más tarde.

—Je! Como si fuera a aguantar el jodido frio tanto tiempo.

Sonreí y tome mi libro, mañana seria navidad, y como esta cae en martes Sena y Suzuna se quedaran un día más. Ambos tienen partido en sábado y el domingo respectivamente así que mis padres se quedaran hasta año nuevo conmigo, lo cual me hace feliz. Con el nuevo libro amarillo en mis manos—me lo entrego el doctor tres días atrás—comencé a leer algo de mi particular interés.

**_*Los mellizos_**

_Tanto fuera del laboratorio como dentro, los __bebés __mellizos o gemelos fraternos nacen de dos óvulos fecundados por dos espermatozoides durante un mismo ciclo menstrual. Pueden ser concebidos en momentos distintos y teóricamente, incluso por padres distintos._

_Cada mellizo suele crecer con su placenta y en su bolsa amniótica aunque algunas veces, las placentas se fusionan en una. Los fetos pueden ser de distinto sexo y tendrán el parecido que se espera de hermanos nacidos en embarazos distintos._

_Cuando ocurren de forma natural, se desconoce el origen de tales nacimientos. Sí se sabe que existe un factor hereditario por parte de la madre - el padre no influye para nada - y otro de raza. En Japón, no sobrepasan de 6 por 1.000 los nacimientos de mellizos. En cambio, la tribu nigeriana de los yoruga es la campeona mundial: uno de cada 11 yorubas es mellizo. Esta tribu se alimenta de una especie de ñame rico en estrógenos naturales por lo que se piensa que también influye la alimentación. Otro factor es la edad: son más frecuentes en mujeres mayores y multíparas._

**_*Los gemelos_**

_De momento, sólo la naturaleza puede duplicar un embrión para que nazcan gemelos idénticos. Son fruto de un mismo óvulo que en algún momento a lo largo de los 13 días después de la concepción se divide en dos o más embriones. Tienen el parecido de un clon -mismo sexo, misma apariencia- pues comparten el mismo código genético. Su tasa se mantiene estable en todo el mundo y no sobrepasan lo pares por 1.000 nacimientos. _

—Estos son los míos—murmure perdida en mis pensamientos—bueno eso creo.

**_* Los gemelos "semi-idénticos". _**

_Existen cada vez más pruebas de que puede haber un tercer tipo de gemelos. El caso se daría si un óvulo se divide antes de ser fecundado y cada mitad es fertilizada por un espermatozoide diferente. Los hermanos compartirían los genes maternos pero no así los paternos._

_El grado de semejanza entre dos gemelos depende del momento en el que tuvo lugar la división celular (a más tardío, más semejanza), y de las condiciones de vida dentro del útero. Por su implantación, uno de ellos puede padecer malnutrición y por lo tanto, tener un desarrollo diferente. Ningún gemelo tiene las mismas huellas dactilares y suelen ser lo bastante diferentes para que sus padres los puedan diferenciar. Aún así, no hay dos seres más parecidos en la naturaleza que los gemelos._

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas jodido ángel?—levante la vista a Youichi que estaba vestido secándose el cabello en el marco de la puerta.

—Nada nuevo—sonreí. —¿quieres saber que le regalaron a los bebés?

Se acomodo detrás de mi haciendo que mi espalda descansara en su torso, una posición que me hacia sentir segura y muy calentita, era algo que Youichi venia haciendo desde hace un par de meses. Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y hundí mi cara en su cuello, me rodeo con sus brazos y comencé a contarle la numerosa lista de regalos…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_18 de Enero…dos semanas después. _

—Muy bien señora Hiruma, esta comenzando la próxima semana con el octavo mes ¿verdad?

—Sí señor.

—¿Cómo van las contracciones?

—Han aumentado, el mes pasado eran en promedio dos veces al día, ahora subieron a cuarto veces al dia, son más fuertes—le dije a mi doctor—el encendió la maquina para realizar la ecografía, esta vez Youichi decidió quedarse fuera del consultorio del doctor, estaba revisando algunas jugadas para enfrentar la final de la Conferencia. Estoy orgullosa de él.

—Bueno, esta es la semana 32 según mi apunte—untó gel en mi vientre—veamos a los pequeños. Se ha descubierto que a partir de la semana 32 de embarazo, el feto realiza unos Movimientos Oculares Rápidos (MOR) que pueden ser señal de que el niño sueña. Con las pocas experiencias vitales que tiene un bebé dentro de su madre, cuesta imaginar con qué pueden soñar estos renacuajos.

—¿Que, juegan con sus piecitos? ¿Con los ruiditos?

—Para un feto, soñar, a pesar de la simplicidad de estas ensoñaciones, puede jugar papel crucial en cuanto a la estimulación y el crecimiento del cerebro. El bebé ya está hecho un grandullón tras 32 semanas de embarazo. Mide unos 42 centímetros y alcanza ya los 2 kilos de peso.—Apunto—Es en esta semana cuando el crecimiento de los gemelos tiende a desacelerarse

—Oh ya veo, tengo que preguntarle algo—hablé nerviosa—estas semanas he estado pensando en cual seria la mejor vía de parto, soy un poco caprichuda y quisiera que fuera parto natural pero al ser dos ¿Cuál es la mejor vía? ¿Natural o cesárea?

—Yo optaría por la vía segura de la cesárea pero es vital saber el estado del canal de parto, es decir, como vienen los bebés. Eso podemos hablarlo en unas semanas más.

—Ya veo—suspire aliviada—entonces ¿no hay riesgos o cambios en los bebés?

—Para nada, ambos niños están muy saludables, su peso debe estar rondando por los dos kilogramos y su tamaño es apenas como una rebanada de melón extendida.

Me eche a reír.

Soñé despierta con mis dos pequeños durmiendo en las hermosas cunas de madera que su padre había comprado y armado para ellos…

* * *

El bebe en el octavo mes

En el octavo mes de embarazo, la piel del bebé se hace más espesa y se torna de color rosáceo. Es el mes de la acumulación de grasas. En este momento es cuando se coloca con la cabeza hacia abajo. Los huesos del cráneo son flexibles. En caso de ser un embarazo gemelar, ambos fetos tienden a desacelerar su crecimiento. Se mueve, sueña y aumenta su peso a dos kilogramos y medio. Las contracciones se vuelven más frecuentes. En este mes se puede dar a luz.

Octavo mes de embarazo

En el octavo mes de embarazo tu útero alcanza el máximo de su tamaño (40 cm). La porción superior del útero ya se palpa 8 cm por encima del ombligo y llega a alcanzar el esternón. La musculatura uterina se contrae a veces.

Estás en el mes 8 de embarazo. El momento de dar a luz se acerca. Sientes más necesidad de afecto, atención y cuidados. Tu pareja será un apoyo importante.

Con el octavo _llegan las_ últimas ecografías, el cultivo vaginal… pruebas médicas destinadas a preparar el momento del parto Los últimos meses de embarazo vienen acompañados de un molesto compañero de viaje: la fatiga. Es normal que durante el octavo mes de embarazo te canses con nada. Esto se debe a que el útero ha aumentado tanto de tamaño que afecta a la parrilla costa y dificulta la respiración. El aumento de peso corporal también la intensifica.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

—¿Y bien?—comenzó a hablar él, mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa dándole el pase a su mujer—¿el jodido doctor a dictaminado que te has vuelto una jodida vaca?

No hicieron falta las palabras ya que una silla voló directamente en su dirección.

Se rio a carcajadas.

—Sabes—comento ella—según mis cálculos los bebés pueden nacer la primera semana de Febrero—sonrió maliciosa—Me pregunto—dijo con mordaz sarcasmo—si hay algo en especial en esa semana, ojala que no porque tus hijos son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

Se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla para después perderse en algún lugar de la casa.

Él, en cambio, estaba pálido.

_Jodida mujer. _

_Touchdown para Mamori._

* * *

_¡Hola!_—_temor_—_espero no vayan a matarme…tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero ¿No me quieren por hacer el capitulo más largo?_

_Es sólo que la falta de paga en los comentarios me desanima a escribir TwT no sean malos el botón no muerde_

_Bueno de vuelta al cap, el próximo capitulo se viene lo mejor, así es LO MEJOR _

_Ya se que hoy no es lunes, pero es que no podía hacerlas esperar más. Así que espero les haya gustado y me gustaría ver sus comentarios y opiniones, también se aceptan reclamos y todo tipo de sugerencias._

_Los quiero _

_Kyrie Hawktem_

_Comenten GO GO GO_


End file.
